The juvenile delinquent
by maximumwolf242
Summary: follow the story of Fang,a teenager who is put in juvie after attacking one of his school classmates.He is then bailed out by a friend of his mothers, on his way to the house, he sees a girl.Something about her intrigues him,makes him interested.What happens when he finds out that he,becomes her brand new housemate? Read and find out.*Fang is the only one with wings, may change*
1. Chapter 1: Juvie

_**A.N. Hey guys, I know the last thing I need is to add another story on here. But read and enjoy please. I own nothing Maximum Ride, that belongs to JP!  
**_

* * *

Fang laid in his cell, looking up at the ceiling. He'd been in a juvenile detention center, he'd been in this horrible place for nearly a year. He didn't deserve to be here, but that douche bag deserved the beating he'd gotten. Fang had beaten one of his classmates at his school, Dylan Devote. The smug football jock had picked a fight with him for no absolute reason, Fang had done nothing to be fought with. He grumbled to himself, his dark eyes darted to the cell door as it clanked. Two officers came in, Fang sat up on his cell bed, and glared at them.

"What is it?" He asked laying back down, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You're being bailed out." The officer replied.

"By who?" He asked looking over at him.

"You'll see, let's go." He said gesturing to the door.

The other officer came up and placed a pair of handcuffs around Fang's wrist, it was usual routine when Fang would leave his cell. He despised other people touching him, he hated people in general. He'd always remained in the shadows, always been a loner. People had called him an outcast, an emo, some even called him a demon. He didn't care, let them say what they want. He wasn't going to stoop to their pathetic level, he was more clever than they were. He was better than everyone else, he was Fang and Fang alone. No one could take that from him.

* * *

Max ran the brush through her blond hair, she hummed along to a song she had stuck in her head. "Max sweetie, let's go you're going to be late for school!" Her mother called from downstairs. Max dropped her brush and rushed out of her room, she grabbed her brown jacket and zipped it as she headed down the stairs. Her mother stood in the kitchen, her dark hair in a wavy ponytail, her face slightly wrinkled from age, though she didn't look a day over twenty, her brown eyes warm and loving, her fair skin slightly more pale than usual due to exhaustion.

"Mom are you alright, you don't look so well?" Max asked upon entering the kitchen.

"I'm fine dear, now where's your sister?" Her mother, Valencia, wondered.

"Ella come on!" Max yelled.

"Coming, give me a minute!" She called back.

Ella came charging down the stairs, she had on a pair of rolled up jeans, and a tank top with black and white stripes. She was trying to put on her sandals as she walked, she looked like a hopping frog as she came into the kitchen. Ella was the spitting image of her mother, Max however only had her mother's eyes. Max looked more like her father, Jeb, she hadn't seen him in years. Though it didn't bother Max much, she was never really close with her father. He had walked out on them when she was only seven, she didn't know what was going on at the time. He had said he was going to work, but he never came home that day. Her mother cried, knowing he'd abandoned her, abandoned them. Since that day she'd vowed to protect her family, no matter what the cost. Ella was twelve, Max was fourteen, and her mother was in her mid-thirties.

Her mother had to work two jobs in order to keep the house up and feed everyone in it, so she was gone most of the week. She'd come home late at night, her exhaustion level would be so high that Max would come down stairs in the middle of the night and see her mother lying there. Max knew the responsibility to protect her family was necessary, she had to keep her mother from overexerting herself with work, and she had to keep Ella out of trouble. Ella had once been stopped by a group of boys from their school, her shoulder had gotten bruised from one of them pushing her to the ground. Max had come in and saved her, she kicked one of them in the face so hard he flew over a fence and into a man's yard. The others had been to chicken to face her, being undefeated she took her younger sister home.

"Max have you fed Ari?" Her mother asked.

"Yep, he ate and drank this morning." She replied.

"Where is he, I haven't heard him bark this morning." Her mother commented.

"He's in the backyard, you want me to go and check on him?" She asked.

"Sure but make it fast." He mother answered shuffling her youngest daughter into the car.

Max nodded and ran to the backyard, she scanned the yard with her eyes. Suddenly she heard snarling, she saw a nearby bush rustle. Out of nowhere a large reddish brown dog leaped at her, she laughed and pushed the dog away from her. "Ari down boy." She laughed. The dog obeyed and leaped off of her, she stood and dusted off her blue skinny jeans. Her dog stood in the grass with his head tilted to the left, his tongue hanging out, and his tail wagging like there was no tomorrow. "Gotta go to school boy, I'll see you when I get back." She said when she heard the dog whine. The dog went over and laid in his dog house, resting his head on his paws. Max hurried out the door and into the garage, she got into the car and went to school.

* * *

Fang sat in the back of the cop car, looking down at his cuffed wrist. One of the cops looked back at him, then turned his gaze back to the road. "You seem extra quiet today Fang, why is that?" One of the officers asked. Fang didn't say anything, as usual. He rarely ever spoke, even before he had been put into the juvenile center. The officer sighed, Fang didn't know why he had asked him such a redundant question. Fang averted his eyes to the window, he gazed out into the world outside the car. The world he hated, it caused him nothing but anger and frustration. The car stopped at a red light, a car pulled up next to the police car. Fang looked across into the car, he saw a girl leaned against the window. Her head was down as she scrolled through some list on her phone, she had headphones in her ears so he assumed it was a music list. He continued to gaze at the girl, she had blond hair that from what he could tell came to her shoulders, her eyes were chocolate brown, and her skin was slightly pale.

The car drove off, the police car turned the corner. Fang wondered just where these people where taking him, he clenched his hands into fist. He wanted desperately to break out of the car and escape, escape to some world more understanding than this one. He wanted to live in a world he could be peaceful in, a world he could be alone in. That way no one would bother him, no one would crawl under his skin trying to annoy the crap out of him until he lost it. The car came to a stop, they were outside a school. Why were they bringing him here, they had told him he was going to be bailed out. What person at a school could have bailed him out, just what the hell was going on?

Fang was escorted down the halls of the school, they stopped at one of its brown wooden doors. The lead cop opened the door and walked inside, both cops held Fang by the bicep. Restraining him in case he would be thrown off by one of the students, if he fought with another person it would be back to juvie. Fang caught sight of the girl from the car, she was in the back of the room working on a school assignment. Fang leaned against the white board while the officer talked with the teacher, he let out a frustrated sigh.

Max looked up from her school assignment when the door opened, in walked a boy about her age, he had long jet black hair, olive tone skin, and eyes that seemed to match his hair color. She noticed the boy was followed by two police officers, just who was this kid anyway? The officers talked to the teacher while the dark boy stood near them. A frustrated sigh escaped his throat, his eyes opened when he felt her eyes on him. Quickly she looked back down at her paper, avoiding his somewhat murderous gaze. She still watched him though, something about him intrigued her. She didn't know what it was, but something drew her to him. Max gazed out of the window next to her seat, she tried to escape into her imaginary world.

She heard something clank near her, she looked over and saw the new kid sitting in the desk in the back corner of the room. One desk away from hers, she didn't care though. She focused back on her assignments, trying to shake his glare off of her. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, just the feeling sent shivers down her spine. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around in her seat and was about to yell at him when the bell rang, dismissing them to their next class. Everyone stood and left the room, leaving the two being the last to leave. Max walked out the door, she was followed by the dark teenager.

The day passed by and school was finally over, Max stretched in her seat and stretched her arms out. She hated school, it was the worst place on earth. Best part was she was stuck riding the bus home, it wasn't that bad. As long as she had her headphones, that way she could zone everyone out. Max grabbed her book-bag and slung it on, she waited anxiously for the bell to ring. Finally a _Briiing Brinnnnggg!_Filled the classroom, Everyone arose from their desk and left the school. Max walked on the cement ground and walked towards one of the busses, she boarded the bus and walked to the seat she normally sat in. Max saw her friend Nudge sitting in her seat, the dark skinned girl smiled and waved at her friend.

"Hey Max how's it going?" She asked.

"Hey Nudge, same old same old." She answered sitting down.

Nudge got to the point of excitement to where she wouldn't stop talking, Max sighed and secretly plugged her headphones in. She loved Nudge, but god that mouth of hers. She listened to music as the bus ride went on, she knew that when she would return home her mother would be at work. She didn't mind, that meant she had the entire house to herself. Ella had after school tutoring on Wednesdays, Max glanced over at Nudge when she said something, Max simply nodded and turned her music down so that she could hear. Nudge then went on rambling about something else, Max simply nodded and pretended as though she were really listening. A song came on that Max wasn't in the mood to listen to, she scrolled through her playlist and put her phone in her pocket once she'd found a different song.

Max looked out the window of her seat and waited to get off, the bus stopped at five stops before it finally reached hers. Before grabbing her things and exited the bus, she said goodbye to Nudge. Max grabbed her things and walked to her house, as she walked to her house she saw her mother's car in the driveway. With it a police car, what had happened?

"Mom?!" Max asked barging into the house.

"In the kitchen dear." Her mother answered.

"Mom why is there a cop car here, what-" She paused when she entered the kitchen.

Everyone looked up at her, the two policemen, her sister Ella, her mother, and the boy she'd seen at school. Why were they here...?


	2. Chapter 2: A new housemate

Max's eyes widened when she saw the delinquent boy sitting in her kitchen, "Why the hell is he here?" She asked herself.

"Mom what's going on?" Max asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry Max, I should have explained everything earlier, please come and sit down." Her mother requested.

Max obeyed her mother and sat next to her sister Ella, "Max this is Fang." Her mother began, gesturing her hand to the boy. "He's Francine and Joshua's son, he'll be staying with us from now on."

"What?" Max asked still confused.

"Allow me to explain," One of the officers offered. "You see Fang here was kept in a juvenile detention center for nearly a year, during his time in there we tried to find someone to take him in. His parents are both deceased and it is unknown if he has any relatives willing to take him in, while reading over his parents will, which was read recently changed. It was stated that Fang be put under the care of, Doctor Valencia Martinez."

"Okay." Max said crossing her arms over her chest.

After the officers and Max's mother finished explaining things out, Max was asked by her mother to show Fang to the room he'd be staying in. The blond arose from her seat and walked to the basement where the guest room was, she opened the basement door and waited for Fang to come. She saw him standing in front of the cops as he got his cuffs removed, running his wrist he walked to the basement door. The dark delinquent followed her down the stairs and into the basement, there was a living room, bathroom, and bedroom down there, along with the laundry room. Max opened the bedroom door and walked Fang inside, there was a queen-sized bed in the room near the cream colored wall. A dresser was on the left side of the room, a nightstand was next to the bed with a lamp on it.

"Well here's your room." Max said walking out. The dark boy walked into the room and plopped onto the bed, he looked up at the ceiling and thought about how different it would be living here. Not to mention he was in a house full of girls, bleck. He let out a sigh, knowing he'd have at least the basement of the house to himself, thirst rang at his throat. He stood from the bed and went upstairs, he entered the kitchen and saw his new housemates in the kitchen. Max and Ella were sitting at the table, Dr. Martinez was standing over the stove cooking dinner. Fang grabbed a soda and prepared to go back to his new room, "Fang hold on a second." Dr. Martinez said before he left. He turned and looked at the woman, she was stirring a pot of something and had a smile on her face.

"Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you stay up here?" She announced.

"Sure." He said, the first word he'd spoken since his arrival.

"Max can you and your sister set the table?" Dr. Martinez requested.

"Okay, Ella you get the plates. I'll get the silverware and napkins." Max answered, then turned to her sister.

"Alright." Ella agreed.

Ella grabbed four plates out of the cabinet, Max grabbed four forks, four knives, and four napkins. Ella handed Fang his plate, he took it and simply sat it on the table. The boy remained silent; he never ate with other people. He always ate by himself, in his room away from everyone else. Fang wasn't a people person, he preferred to remain locked in the shadows. That was where he felt comfortable, untouchable, and strongest. The food was ready, Max and Ella got their plates and sat down at the table. Fang got his food last; he wasn't hungry but thought it'd be rude not eating the food Dr. Martinez had prepared.

"Fang, tomorrow I'll take you into town and by you some things for your room. If you need anything else then you can get it while we're out, is that alright?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Mhm." Fang muttered.

"So Ella, how did you do on your test today?" Her mother asked.

"I got a one hundred!" Ella cheered.

"Great job sweetie, Max what about you?" Dr. Martinez wondered, turning to her oldest daughter.

"I uhm…got a sixty three." She muttered.

"Max." Her mother sighed. "You need to get a tutor sweetie, otherwise you'll fail math."

"I know mom, I'll work on it." Max sighed getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ella asked tilting her head to the right in confusion.

"Homework." Max replied simply.

"Ella, why don't you go do your homework too." Dr. Martinez said standing from her seat.

"Okay mom, do you want me to help you with the kitchen?" Ella asked before leaving.

"No sweetie." Her mother answered.

Fang continued to eat as the girl left, he paused his chewing. He wondered if he would have to go back to school, he hadn't been to a public school in nearly a year. He had received his academic lessons by the staff of the detention center, he didn't know if going back to public school would be a good thing. He shook his head and pulled the fork out of his mouth, Dr. Martinez had spoken to him. "Are you alright Fang?" She asked. He nodded, and continued eating. He finished eating and put his dish in the dishwasher, then went to his room. He lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, he let out a sigh. Life here was going to be…different.

(ADD SEPERATER LINE)

"How the heck am I supposed to flipping do this?!" Max shouted pulling on her blond hair. She was up in her room doing her homework; sadly it was her math homework she had yet to complete. She dropped her head onto her binder, a groan of irritation emanated from her throat. Max took the binder and tossed it across the bed, the crimson binder laid at the bottom of her bed. She looked at the time and saw that it was late; she decided to call it a night. She changed into some pajamas, a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank top. Thirst yelled from her throat, Max slipped out of her room and went downstairs to get a drink before bed. Thankfully tomorrow was Friday, meaning two days of kicking back and relaxing.

She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, she grabbed a glass of water. She sipped it down then placed it back on the shelf, she closed the door of the silver fridge. She jumped away when she felt something breathing down her neck, she looked around but saw no one. She shook her head and walked back to her room, then she heard the floors creak behind her. Almost as if she were being followed. She dared not turn around, she just kept walking. Once she got up into her room she sat by her window seat, looking out into the night. She grabbed her blanket and covered it around herself; she gazed out into the night. She soon found its darkness comforting and welcoming, she closed her brown eyes. Allowing her to fall into the depths of unconsciousness, into the depths of sleep.

"Hey, wake up already." She heard someone say.

"Grrrr." Max grumbled turning over.

"Get your lazy ass up." The voice ordered.

"Leave me alone, five more minutes." She yawned.

"Nope, you go now or by force." The deep voice said.

Max wrapped herself tighter in the blankets, it was too early to be getting up. She felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her, she was lifted up then dropped onto the floor. "Ouch that hurt!" She snapped rubbing her butt. She saw that it was Fang who had disturbed her slumber, "_Why the hell is he in my room?!_" Max asked herself. "Out, out, out!" She demanded pushing the teenage boy out of her room. After he was outside she slammed the door with a loud _WAM! _Afterwords she rushed to her bathroom and hoped into the bathroom, she took a quick shower then got dressed and ready for school. Max quickly grabbed her book bag and rushed to the car, once outside she saw Ella in the front seat and Fang in the back.

"Ella can I get the front?" Max asked her sister.

"Max, I never get to sit in the front." Her sister whined.

"Alright, alright." Max said, not wanting to get into a silly argument.

Max looked over at Fang, he was looking out the window at the world outside the car. "How come you aren't sitting in the front?" Max asked him. He glanced over at her and shrugged; she shook her head and plugged in her headphones. Music was on thing Max always found herself around, she listened to it nearly twenty four hours a day. She glanced out the window, not wanting to go to school at all. Once she did arrive at school she walked to her homeroom class, stopping at her locker before entering. She glanced around for Fang, Max was told by her mother to make sure he didn't get lost or into any trouble. She saw him standing at an undecorated locker, she saw him pull out some books and other accessories needed for his classes. She gazed at him until he finally glanced over at her, her head quickly turned to where she was looking into her locker. She felt her cheeks get warm for some reason, she'd begun to blush!


	3. Chapter 3: Skipping school

Max quickly grabbed her things and tried to calm her cheeks down, what reputation would she have if she was blushing in school? She luckily was able to get her cheeks back to their original color; she closed her locker then gasped in surprise. Fang stood on the other side of the locker, a straight yet curious look on his face. Max turned away from him and headed to her class, which was right next to her locker. She was followed by Fang; quickly she spun around and faced him. "Why are you following me?" She demanded. Fang simply reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, he unfolded it and held it in front of her face. It was a school schedule; Max took the schedule and examined it. She saw that she and Fang had four classes together, including lunch.

Max handed him his schedule then entered the classroom. The walls were bricks painted white, the floors had a grey, red, and black color to its carpet, and about thirty desks sat in the room. Max saw her homeroom teacher at her desk; Max loved all her teachers, except her math teacher. Her homeroom teacher was very feminine, she had tan skin, long caramel colored hair that came down mid-back, and she had blue eyes that were the shade of crystals. Her attire was simple yet elegant; she always wore long skirts that came to her knees, blouses that fit her slim figure, and heels that weren't too tall. Today she had on a black skirt, a white blouse, and a pair of black heels.

"Good morning Max, good morning Nick." She said kindly.

"Good morning Mrs. Miller." Max said back to her, just as kindly.

"Fang." He corrected.

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry. Good morning Fang." She revised.

Max slapped Fang on the back of the head, "Don't be so rude." Max told him as she took her seat in the back of the room.

"Fang, you can either pick a desk to sit at, or you can remain in the one you sit in now." Mrs. Miller informed him. The dark boy simply nodded, he decided to remain in his cornered seat. In the back of the room, alone in confinement. Though he realized he wasn't alone in the corner of the classroom, Max sat only a seat ahead of him. He had nothing to do, he didn't read so he didn't have a book to read. He pulled out a black notebook from his black and grey book-bag; he grabbed his mechanical pencil and began writing. Fang did not write short stories or anything literary, he wrote songs that he could perform to himself on his guitar.

He heard a sigh causing him to look up, he saw Max looking out the window next to her seat. The sunlight eliminating her blond locks of hair, her warm brown eyes gazing out into the clear blue sky, her pale skin appearing white by the sun's rays. He suddenly felt something react in the pit of his stomach, he felt as though he were going to become sick. Why become sick though, when looking at such…_beauty_? He had no idea what the cause was, however it irritated him.

School was going by fast; it was already time for lunch. Max found that she sat near Fang in the majority of the classes she had with the boy, the only class she sat away from him was in math class. Max's head was in the clouds as she got her lunch, she picked up her tray and walked over to look for a table to sit at. She saw her friend Nudge sitting at a table with Iggy and Ella, she looked for Fang and saw him sitting at a table alone. Max walked over to the table her friends were at, "Be right back." She said as she sat down her tray.

Max walked over to his table, everyone in the lunchroom seemed to stop what they were doing just to watch. "Hey, why don't you come over and sit with me, Ig, Nudge, and Ells?" She offered. Fang simply continued eating and glanced up at her; he shook his head and continued eating. Max frowned and huffed as she crossed her arms, she wasn't taking no for an answer. She was responsible for Fang, while they were at school anyway. She reached out, grabbed him by the hair hanging on his shoulders, and dragged him over to the table with the others. She released his black locks and sat next to Nudge at the table; Fang grumbled and ate in silence. Fang didn't like speaking, he hated conversating with others.

Lunch passed and the students were dismissed to their third period, biology. Max walked through the crowded halls trying to get to her class, she thankfully got to the room in one piece. It was a shocking sight to her when she saw that Fang had gotten there before her, she could have sworn she left him behind in the last class. Fang was sitting at the table next to her usual seat, Max walked to her seat as she read the board. They were planned on dissecting Frogs, one thing Max hated more than anything. She sat at her desk and stared down at the frog sitting in a jar, she gulped as the lesson began. Max glanced over at Fang, his arms were laying on the table with his head on top of them. He had a pencil in his hand, poking the jar his frog was in. Fang suddenly smirked.

The jar gradually got closer the edge of the table, the frog slipped out of the jar and onto the floor. The frog looked around confused, then it hopped around trying to find a way out. The green amphibian hopped till it stopped underneath a table, then it croaked. The redheaded girl sitting at the table looked underneath her table, then she screamed.

"Frog Fight!" Someone shouted. Everyone took their frogs and started throwing them, Max ducked as a frog came flying at her. She looked over at Fang and started laughing, Fang gave her a skeptical look. Max pointed at his head and continued to laugh, a frog sat on top of his head.

"What's so funny?" He asked coldly.

"Frog...on your...head." She replied in between laughs.

Fang peeked up and saw the frog, he shook his head and the frog soon left. The teacher blew his whistle and everyone froze, even the frogs.

"Everyone pick up these frogs!" The teacher barked. "And you Mr. Ride go to the principal's office."

"What for, I didn't start the frog fight." Fang countered.

"Perhaps not, but you were the one to release your frog first were you not?" The Teacher asked crossing his arms.

"Big whoop, so I let a frog lose." Fang shrugged.

"Out now!" The teacher shouted.

Fang shrugged and stood from his seat, he walked out the door. Everyone in the room began picking up the frogs and putting them back into the jars, Max put her frog away and walked up to the teacher. "Can I go get some water?" Max asked. The teacher looked over at her desk and saw her frog in its jar, he nodded and pointed to the sign out sheet.

Once outside the hall she saw Fang walking down the hall, the opposite way from the principal's office. Max sighed and ran after him, she got to his side but he didn't stop walking. He glanced at her then closed his eyes again as he walked, "You do know you're going the wrong way?" Max pointed out. Fang shrugged, he didn't care.

"Where are you going anyway?" Max wondered.

"Why do you care?" Fang replied coldly.

"Look I'm responsible for you when we aren't home, and I don't think you should get into more-" Max was cut off by Fang pushing her against the school wall.

"No one is responsible for me but myself, I don't give a damn about the trouble I get in! I suggest you butt out of my business, I could break your neck right now of I wanted to do just leave me alone!" He snapped.

"Get your hands off of me, and I will butt into your business! If I wanted to I could snap your neck and tear off your arm all in a single move, so don't challenge me! " Max shouted into his face.

This shocked Fang, no one had ever stood up to him, let alone a girl. Max glared at him with daggers in her eyes, she wasn't going to back down. This again astonished Fang, he had thought all girls were prissy walkovers, Max had proven him wrong. Fang smirked, the girl had guts. He dropped her arms and walked towards one of the windows, he opened it and sat on the windowsill. Fang saw Max follow him, she had some trouble getting out the tall window. Fang out stretched his hand for Max to take it, she took his hand. Fang couldn't explain it, but just at her touch he felt…_happier_. Once Max was up on the windowsill with him a teacher came by, Max rushed Fang to jump already. Fang was taken off guard by the teacher's appearance, and by Max pushing him out the window. Fang fell off the windowsill along with Max, they were a good fifteen or twenty feet off the ground. The dark teenager saw Max falling above him, he reached out and grabbed her. Thankfully they landed into some bushes underneath the window, Max opened her eyes and saw Fang holding her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to rush you, I just saw the teacher and panicked." She explained.

"What, no thanks for saving your clumsy ass?" Fang asked rudely getting up from the bush.

"I'm not clumsy!" Max protested.

Fang didn't say anything in response, he walked off the school campus. Max ran after him then walked when she got to his side, she was wondering where he was planning on going? Max pulled out her phone to check the time, school would be over in an hour.

"Why are you following me anyway?" Fang asked.

"I told mom I'd keep an eye on you, make sure you don't get into trouble or anything." She replied looking at the ground.

"Well you're doing a marvelous job of it so far." He snickered.

"Where are you even going?" Max asked now angry.

"Wherever my feet take me." He replied.

Max gazed at him, his long black hair flowing in the wind. Max felt her cheeks warm up unexpectedly, she covered them with her hands. The two of them were walking home, it was a long walk. Fang suddenly turned and walked into some woods, Max stood on the other side of them.

"Why are you going in there Fang?" Max asked.

"Why don't you come in and find out?" He countered.

Max groaned and ventured into the trees, Max caught up to Fang and walked behind him. The girl's head looked back and forth, the woods seemed pretty yet creepy. It was fall so leaves covered the ground, crunching with each step she and Fang took. Suddenly Max found herself crashing into Fang's muscular back, he put a finger to his lips and crouched down behind a bush. He put his arm around Max's shoulder and pulled her down next to him. Max didn't know why, but she felt her heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Keep your voice down." Fang said just above a whisper.

"Why?" Max asked.

Fang pointed at two hunters, the middle-aged men were walking towards them. Max looked behind them and saw a ditch down the hill, an idea popped into her head. She grabbed Fang by the shoulders and rolled them both down the hill, Max landed in the ditch with Fang on top of her. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Fang snapped. Max clamped her hand onto Fang's mouth, she put a finger onto her lips and pointed up where the hunters were.

Fang's eyes snapped open wider when he heard leaves crunching in their direction, he quickly shot up and grabbed Max by the hand. His raven black eyes darted right and left for a hiding place, he soon found one. He swiftly hit behind a thick tree, he held Max tightly to his chest. Protecting her, he peeked his head around to see if the hunters were still following them. A bullet hit the tree, inches away from his face. "Fang what are we going to do, we can't run without them shooting us?" Max asked. He looked down at her, he could see the hidden fear in her eyes. He slowly turned so that Max was facing the tree's trunk, he grabbed her by the hips and gestured for her to climb the tree.

"Fang what are you doing?" Max asked before climbing.

"Get in the tree, I'll handle them." He whispered. "Just stay quiet and lay low, trust me."

"Okay." Max agreed getting into the tree.

Once he assured of Max's safety, he emerged from behind the tree. He eyed the men, both of them were lean, about the age of thirty. Fang put on a dangerous face, showing them not to mess with him.

"Who are you, where's the bear?" One of the men asked.

"Bear?" Fang questioned.

"A bear, 'bout your size. All black and-" The man paused and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Fang sneered.

"Sorry son, my friend here confused you for a bear." The other man answered.

Fang didn't say anything in response.

"What's a boy like you doing out here, shouldn't you be in school?" The laughing man asked.

"Shouldn't you learn not to confuse a kid with a bear?" Fang countered, taking a fighting stance.

"Whoa boy, we ain't lookin' for any trouble." The wiser man said lifting his hands defensively.

"Let the kid fight, least he could do for waistin' one of my bullets." The brown haired man suggested darkly.

Fang sneered, then ducked down. He tripped the man, taking him off guard. Fang zigzagged and attacked the man from all angles, Fang shot up and kicked the man from behind. The man staggered but maintained his stance, the other man joined in the fight. Max watched from the tree as Fang fought the men, she saw Fang side kick one of them to the base of the tree. The man slammed against the tree, Max took a deep breath and leaped from the tree. She landed square onto the man's shoulders, she boxed his ears with his own hands then watched him fall to the ground. Fang and the other man froze, gazing at Max with astonishment.

"Why you…little-" The man coughed rising slowly.

"Max duck!" Fang warned as he charged at the man.

Fang rushed towards the man Max had attacked, Fang hit his shoulder and went between his legs and appeared behind him then kicked him square in the back. Max locked her arm around his neck, locking him in a human head collar. A bullet shot straight at Fang, it grazed his shoulder before he had the chance to dodge it. He showed no reaction to the bullet's cause of pain upon his body, he only growled and went to attack the second man. But Max beat him to it. She kicked and punched at the man, moving like a ninja somewhat. She managed to pin the man down to the ground in a matter of seconds, her foot dug into his back as she held his arms away.

"Call her off boy!" The man snapped.

"I don't control her." Fang replied.

Max knocked the man out, the man who attacked however came in for a second attack. Fang and Max double teamed him then knocked him out as well, they both stood and took in a huff of breath. Fang took Max's hand again and ran away from the out cold men, the two of them stopped at a river. Fang winced when Max touched his shoulder wound, Max sat him down on a log near the water. "Take off your shirt." Max requested. Fang gave her a skeptical look. "So I can see your wound better stupid." Max sighed. Fang understood her request and pulled off his black shirt, Max flushed at the sight of his chest. His tone muscles, his olive skin, his six pack. Fang coughed awkwardly, Max shook her head and went over to observe the wound.

"I don't think the bullet dug in, I think it just grazed you." Max concluded.

"No duh." Fang said.

"It still should be cleaned out, when we get back to the house we can get a bandage on it." She sighed.

"What's with all this _we_ stuff?" Fang snapped grabbing his shirt.

"Quit it!" Max protested grabbing the shirt. Fang glared at her, Max took the shirt from his hands and dunked it into the water. "If you put your shirt back on it'll get caught in the wound." Max finished as she rung out the shirt. Max leaned down and began cleaning the wound out, she avoided eye contact with Fang. She focused mainly on his wound, she couldn't explain why…but her heart was…_fluttering_? Once his wound was clean Fang stood, he put on his shirt, not caring that if it was wet or bloody. He suddenly froze, leaves were crunching in their direction. He took a fighting stance, as did Max. The two prepared to attack, a large brown creature emerged. A deer appeared, a doe and he two fawns. The two were taken aback with surprise, the deer's ears twitched and she and her little ones ran off. Max started laughing, Fang looked over at her in curiosity.

"We should start heading home, school just ended." Max said, ceasing her laughs.

"Mhm." Fang muttered.

"You didn't get any other wounds, did you?" Max asked.

Fang shook his head, then just kept on walking. Max figured Fang was the quiet type, that being proved by his lack of words. It was quiet on the way back home, Max enjoyed it though. Seeing the leafs all in an arrange of colors, red, gold, brown, some even orange. The one thing however Max hated about fall, was the cold weather. She told her body not to shiver from the cold, she didn't have a jacket on. It amazed Max at how Fang wasn't shivering, what with his wet shirt and all. "Aren't you cold?" Max asked. Fang shook his head as a response, Fang gave her a look that asked her the same question. Max just shrugged, trying to shake off the cold.

"There's a short cut that way." Fang said, pointing at a river with a fallen tree across it.

"We can't cross that thing!" Max protested as Fang walked towards it, Max ran after him. "What if we fall in?"

Fang stopped and looked back at her, "Just trust me, I've been here before."

They got to the tree base, Max was unsure if it was safe. Fang jumped onto the tree first, Fang walked across not falling into the murky water or losing his balance. He looked back and saw Max still at the tree's base, she looked as though she was prepared to cross the tree, though…was afraid to. Fang stood on the other side, he held his hand out to her. "Come on Max, trust me." Fang persisted. Max gazed at the brown water, then up at Fang's hand. She took a deep breath and nodded, slowly she rose up onto the log. "Now what you want to do is hold your arms out, it'll help your balance." He instructed. Max did as he instructed, she spread out her arms and walked across the tree. She kept her eyes on Fang, forcing herself not to look down into the water. She took Fang's hand when she got to the end of the tree, Fang leaped up onto the ground above the tree. Max did the same and followed him, she looked around keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Hey Fang, how come you protected me back there?" Max wondered, the thought suddenly popping into her head.

"Don't know." Fang replied shrugging.

"How far away are we from the house?" She asked.

"Not far, 'bout a mile or so." He answered.

Max walked with Fang back to the house, where they were greeted with a barking Ari. He saw Fang and started to snarl, Ari attempted to jump the fence keeping him away from the boy. "Whoa Ari, chill buddy." Max laughed walking to the fence. The dog saw her and softened up, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and his tail began to wag. Fang left the girl outside with her dog and went into the house, he went to his room and put away his things. Then he lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Exhausted from the long walk he and Max had in the woods, his shoulder stung from his wound. Fang stood and went to change his shirt, which was still wet. "Hey Fang, I came to bandage up your shoulder." Max said knocking on his door. Fang pulled the shirt down and opened the door, allowing Max to enter. He sat on the bed and took off his new, clean shirt. Max quickly rubbed some disinfectant on the wound, she then took some white bandages and wrapped them around his arm.

"You wanna order Pizza, mom won't be back till midnight and Ella is already asleep?" Max wondered.

"Sure." Fang responded as he slipped his shirt back on.

"Pizza for dinner it is." Max said walking to the door.'

"Hey Max…" Fang spoke, then he silenced himself.

"What's up?" Max asked looking over at him.

"Thanks, for my shoulder." He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: Max's greatest fear

A week had gone by since Fang began staying at the Martinez house, his room had been fully decorated and refurnished. The walls were painted black, the carpet was grey, the bed was a queen sized bed was covered with a black confuter and pillows, and a black dresser sat on the wall near the door. Dr. Martinez had also bought Fang an electric guitar to play, and she bought him some new clothes as well. He was laying on his bed, listening to music. Boredom continued to arouse within his mind, he grunted then stood. He slipped his headphones off and left them on his bed, he left his bedroom and went up to the main level. It was the weekend, Dr. Martinez was out at work, from what he knew Ella was over at a friend's house, as for Max he assumed she went with Ella.

Fang was in the kitchen getting a drink of water, he didn't have anything to do. As he browsed the pantry for something to snack on, he heard music playing from upstairs. He raised his brow in curiosity, as far as he knew he was in the house alone. He ventured towards the stairs, deciding to seek out the musical noise. He walked down the hallway and saw it was coming from a closed door, then he suddenly heard the faint sound of singing. Fang leaned against the door, listening to the singing voice.

On the other side of the door Max sat on her window seat in her room, she sang along best she could to the song she was listening to. She was looking between the window and the sketch pad in her lap, she sketched a bird flying through a clear sky. Max was just as fond of drawing as she was music, she grew tired of drawing and decided to find something else to do. Boredom ranked across her mind, like a cold winter wind that could not be ignored.

Fang, who still stood outside the door, prepared to enter the room. He put his hand on the knob and turned it, then he opened the door. He collided into something and was knocked to the ground, he heard snarling. He saw that a large dog had him pinned to the floor, a killer look in his eye.  
"Ari, down!" Max snapped. The dog did not obey, he snarled and bared his canines, preparing to tear Fang's throat out at a single flinch. "Ari I said down!" Max shouted. Ari obeyed this time, he hopped off of Fang and laid down on the window seat.

"Fang are you alright, I'm sorry about Ari I don't know what got into him." Max apologized.

"Eh, no problem. So, what kind of dog is he?" Fang asked curiously.

"As far as I know he's a mixed breed, I think the woman we got him from said he mixed with wolf?" Max replied looking at the dog.

"Kinda get that from the eyes." Fang said. "Nice room."

Max's room had two levels, the window seat she had was on a stage like area along with a desk and a bookshelf. The floors were wooden instead of carpet, and the walls were light grey. The bed was a queen sized like Fang's, the confuter was purple as were the pillows. Max wondered why Fang was here anyway, from what she knew she was home alone.

"Why are you here Fang?" Max asked.

"Got bored." He replied shrugging, then he smirked. "And I heard you singing."

Max blushed with embarrassment and her eyes widened, she quickly righted herself. "I wasn't singing."

"Sure." Fang chuckled.

He turned around and walked down the hall, he ventured back down the stairs. Max got a sudden unexpected urge to follow him, she wondered what he was planning to do? Leaving her room she followed her housemate, though he had already disappeared from both the main level and second level of the house. Max was astonished by his speed, she then ventured into the basement. The basement wasn't like those in horror movies, her basement was average. She walked to Fang's bedroom, there she stood in front of the door. Max rolled her eyes at the decoration outside the door, a small sign read 'Fang's Lair'.

"Hey you down here?" Max asked knocking on the door. No answer. Max decided to open the door to the room, when she did she was confused. Fang wasn't in the room. Suddenly the door closed, Max spun around but saw no one. Then an arm wrapped around her shoulder, a hand grabbed her arms and held them together. Max's instinct quickly kicked in, she smashed her foot into the person's knee. She then, once free, spun around and kicked the person in the side. However the shadowy figure quickly dodged it, Max kicked again, this time striking.

The room was dark, no windows present. Max highly depended on her hearing and feeling senses, in a matter of moments she had her attacker by the throat. Then she reached and turned on the light, only to reveal that it was Fang who had attacked her.

"What the hell was that for?" Fang snapped.

"I should be asking you that, why'd you attack me?!" She replied in a snarl.

He only shrugged, then he smirked. "My, my, Max. I never thought you could be so dirty."

Max's cheeks exploded red when she realized their position, she was on top of Fang. Her legs straddling his low stomach, her hands had left his throat and were now on his shoulders. She quickly jumped off of him and shrieked, Fang snickered and crawled towards her. It was as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse, Max being the mouse, and Fang being the cat.

"Get away from me!" Max shouted. Fang still pursued her, then he loomed over her. He tapped her shoulder, then he bolted out of the room shouting "Your it!" Max gawked then laughed, she stood from the floor and ran after her friend.

Fang could even admit it to himself, Max was probably the only friend he actually had. Sure they hated each other when they first met, but in the time together they grew closer, even became friends. The two raced through the house together taking turns in tagging one another, Max tagged Fang and bolted into the kitchen. The two were on the opposite sides of the island, Fang couldn't decide which direction to go, so he went over. Max shrieked and ran, Fang grabbed his hands around her shoulder and bashed her into the wall.

"Ouch Fang, what the hell was that for?" Max asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Floor is slippery." He replied. "Sorry."

"It's okay, what'cha want to eat?" Max wondered, walking to the pantry.

"Doesn't really matter to me." He answered shrugging.

"You are such a rock." She teased.

"Why thank you." Fang snickered, bowing.

Max knew she couldn't cook anything, so she got some chips and sat on the couch. She looked out the window and saw it was cloudy out, it would possibly rain. Max's eyes widened, rain meant a storm. She tried to remain calm, seeing as how Fang was in the same room as her. Fang sat next to on the couch, he saw how uneasy she was. "Something wrong?" He wondered. Max wasn't paying attention, she was hypnotized by the weather. Fang shook her shoulder, she screamed and burrowed into the couch. Fang was taken by surprise and actually jumped a bit, what had caused her to scream just now? "What the heck is wrong with you?" Fang asked. Max didn't answer, she shot up from the couch and bolted up stairs.

When Max got to her room she jumped onto her bed, just as the thunder began to sound. She held her head as the memories flooded into her head, she never wanted to remember that horrible night. Max decided to go to sleep early, she quickly changed into her pajamas. The fact that her pajama bottoms were shorts was completely unaware by her, the storm was all that was on her mind. She crawled into bed and hid underneath the covers, the only way to prevent her from seeing the flashes of light. She felt herself shaking, trembling at the shear sound of the storm.

Fang remained in the living room, completely unaware of Max's situation. Though…he was slightly…possibly…maybe _worried_ about her? He decided it would be best to go and check on her, he rose from the couch and walked up the stairs. When he got to her door he didn't see her, then he noticed the large lump in her bed. He sat down at the foot of her bed, he put his hand on her back. Then he saw her shoot out from the purple covers, she glared at him.

"Fang what are you doing in here?!" Max snapped, seeing the boy sitting at the foot of her bed.

"You seemed pretty freaked, I just came to check on you." He answered.

"It's nothing, just get out." She said rolling over.

Her back was now facing him, she curled into a ball and hid underneath the covers. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, a roar of thunder followed behind it. Max screamed, she covered her ears to try and block out the sound. She felt the heaviness of the covers leave her body, she opened her eyes and looked up. Fang was staring down at her, a smirk on his face.

"What's this, the hardcore Maximum Ride scared of a storm?" He teased.

"S-Shut up, get out of here!" Max stuttered.

"Man, you're really freaked, aren't you?" Fang asked, somewhat sincerely.

"M...Mhm." She said nodding.

Fang sighed, he recovered the girl with the purple covers. He got closer to her, then lounged comfortably next to her on the bed. He gazed into her eyes, seeing how fearful they were. Another crash of thunder rolled in, Max hid underneath the covers. Fang saw her outline trembling, was she really so frightened? He lifted the covers up and tilted his head to the right, trying to see better. A smile spread across his face, he couldn't help but smile at how she looked. She was curled into a ball, her eyes covered by her hands that were balled into fist, and she began sniffling. She appeared as though she were a child, a small meek child scared of a little thunder and flashes of light.

"Hey, come on out of there." Fang said, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Uh-uh." She protested shaking her head and pulling her hand away.

"You're acting like a child, now come on out. Trust me, everything is alright." He whispered.

He pulled her out from underneath the blankets, then he saw another reason to why she was hiding. She had on a pair of short pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt, the shorts she was wearing were shorter than ones she usually wore. They came about seven or eight inches above her knees, or more simply at a little less than mid-thigh length. Max was on her hands and knees, she pulled her hand out of Fang and rubbed her eyes with her sleeves. He didn't see tears fall, he knew she was preventing tears from falling. Fang wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, her head pillowed between his shoulder and chest.

"Why does this little storm freak you out so much?" He asked, looking into her sad eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied pushing herself away from him.

"Hey." He said pulling her back to him.

"Stop it, leave me alone." Max snapped scooting further away.

"Look I'm trying to help you, just tell me what's got you so freaked." He said capturing her in his arms. "I might be able to fix it."

"When I was six, I got left home a lot. Mom worked at night, and dad was rarely ever home." She paused, and became more shaken. "Ella was over at a friends house that night, so I was all alone in the house. I didn't have a babysitter, because I wasn't a baby. It was storming really bad, but I didn't care, I wasn't afraid. Then a really loud crash of thunder came, and lightning and things falling. I opened my eyes and saw a tree had fallen on the house, a-and it was on fire. I was trapped upstairs in my room, I couldn't get out. I managed to slip out of my room through a window, I used some sheets and stuff and made a rope." She paused again, and burred her head into Fang's chest. "There was fire everywhere, outside, in the house. I had to crawl back into my room, there was fire all around the house. I was trapped inside, I was really scared. The last thing I remembered was passing out from all the smoke, then waking up in a hospital. Ever since then I've been scared of storms."

Fang was silent, processing the story. Imagining a little blond girl crying and trapped in a fiery house, it amazed him at how strong she was. He lifted her chin up, holding her head away from his chest. He gazed into her eyes she looked as though she was on the verge of a break down, he inched his lips towards her forehead. He gently pressed his lips against her forehead, in a way to reassure her. When he pulled away he saw the mad blush dancing across her cheeks, she pushed her head back into his chest in order to hide it. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh, she was unbelievably cute that even he couldn't deny it. Max pushed away from him once her cheeks had cooled down, he gazed at her back, since that was what was facing him.

"Still scared?" He asked.

"No...I just want to go to sleep." She replied, not looking at him.

"I'll go, night Maxie." He said getting up.

He got to the door and got it open, "Fang..." He heard Max say. "Hmm." He said looking over at her. She was sitting up looking at him, she had her arm placed diagonally over her chest so that her hand was in between her thighs, her long sleeved half covering her hand as she wiped her left eye. "Could you...stay...just until the storm passes?" She asked. "I don't want to be alone..." He nodded and walked back over to the bed, he sat next to her and laid her down. He got under the covers next to her and held her in his arms, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He felt it when he was around her, what was this strange feeling? He had felt it before, the day when he saw her looking at him from her locker at school.

The two laid in each other's arms in silence, the room lit up every few minutes due to the lightning. Fang heard and felt Max react to the storm, he held her tighter and ran his hand up and down her back, in a way one might do to keep someone warm. Though, the way he was doing it, was to keep Max calm and assure her she was alright. She soon feel asleep in the arms of the dark boy, in the arms of her friend. Fang quietly slipped out of her arms and left the room, he traveled down the stairs to his room in the basement.

Once in his room he laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling in a mass of lost thoughts. He wanted to stay with Max in her room, in her arms. If he did however, she may get into trouble with her mother for allowing the boy into her room. He then would be kicked out the house, with nowhere to go, forcing him to go back to the juvenile center. A place he vowed never to go back to, or try not to at the very least.

Over the past few weeks Fang found himself sneaking out of his room and into Max's, whether it stormed or not. He'd quietly sneak out of his room and up the stairs, then he'd sneak into the girl's bed. He would hold her in his arms, as she slept then he would leave before she had a chance to catch him. He had even recorded a few times where the girl had snuck into his bed, though she didn't hold him or leave before he'd find out. She'd lay on the bed behind him, and snuggle into his back. Fang would awaken hours later and find the girl sleeping soundly next to him, often he'd be confused about how he hadn't sensed her presence, others he would just grin and take the girl into his arms and lay with her.

This occurred every other night, it became critical to the point where it became a nightly thing. One of them would slip into the others bed, not getting caught. Fang knew he had to be out of her room before she was out of his, it would be more easier explaining having Max laying on his bed, rather than explaining having Fang_**in**_ her bed.

"Fang…" Max said suddenly, curled up against his chest.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"We're friends right?" Max asked.

"Mhm." He replied.

She smiled and curled up tighter against her friend, she had suddenly felt closer to Fang. More than just in a friend way…was she falling for him?


	5. Chapter 5: these feelings towards you

Fang and Max decided to walk to school the next day, Max was no longer bothered by the cold. She had on a long sleeved brown coat, a dark purple and black scarf, and some gloves. Fang had on a black leather jacket, he protested against wearing a scarf, his hands were bare but shoved into the pockets of the jacket. He peeked over at her as they walked to school, he couldn't help but gaze at her…_beauty_. Her doll like brown eyes, her smooth skin, her wavy blond hair, her slim curvy body. Quickly Fang shook his head in disgust, _"What the hell is wrong with me, why am I thinking about her that way?" _ He asked himself. But he couldn't help it, when he was around her he felt more free. He loved hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, seeing her face blush bright red when he held her. _When he held her_… he couldn't describe how it felt holding her in his arms, how it made his heart beat a tad bit faster.

"Come on Fang, we're going to be late!" Max called from up ahead. While Fang was lost in thought she had gotten a few yards ahead, he picked up his walking pace till he got to her side again. He saw that her cheeks were red from the cold weather around them, Max rubbed her arms to try and warm up. Winter was right around the corner, causing the air to be extremely chilly. The school soon came into view only five minutes later, the two just got onto campus when the bell rang. Luckily they reached their homeroom before they were counted absent, as the day ticked by Max and Fang grew irritated with boredom. The two of them sat next to each other in math, one class Max hated more than anything.

"Need some help?" Fang asked, seeing her struggling with the math assignment.

"God, why does math have to be so complicated?" Max groaned dropping her head onto her desk.

"You know what they say, math is mental abuse to humans." He replied shrugging.

Max actually found herself laughing, Fang was suspicious at this seeing as how he said nothing funny. "Ms. Martinez, care to share with the class what is so funny?" The teacher questioned from the front of the room. Max ceased laughing and looked up, she shook her head and started laughing again.

"Well clearly it must be funny, so please enlighten us." The teacher insisted.

"just laughing at a joke Fang said, mental abuse to humans. Good one Fang." Max snickered patting Fang on the back.

"It really wasn't that funny." He sighed.

"What is mental abuse to humans?" The teacher asked clearly confused.

"The 'm' stands for mental, the 'a' for abuse, 't' for to, and 'h' for humans. Put that together and what does that spell, math." Max explained rudely.

"Focus on your lessons Ms. Martinez." The teacher sighed turning back to the board.

Max continued to snicker, she eventually silenced. The bell rang ten minutes later, Max walked with Fang to their next class. In biology they didn't do much, since Fang had release frogs in the class before. They were left to do book work, both Max and Fang groaned. "_I hate book work._" They thought in union. Max knew she had to do her work, her mother would be disappointed if she didn't. Fang on the other hand, couldn't care less about bookwork. Let alone school for that matter. Max worked on her assignment while Fang doodled on a piece of paper, he had it in the textbook to make it appear as though he were actually working. Max felt an elbow poke her rib cage, she looked over and saw Fang pointing at the paper with his pencil. Max laughed again, though quieter this time. On the paper was a drawing of their math teacher, being attacked by a tiger. Fang grew tired of doodling, he then pulled out a black spiral notebook from his book bag. He put his arm up and buried it into his hair, Max figured he was working on something personal, something…_secretive_. Max was tempted to peek over and see what it was, but she knew better. She stayed out of Fang's business, and he stayed out of hers. School dwindled by and soon, Max and Fang were leaving the school.

"So what'cha planning on doing once we get home?" Max asked putting her arms behind her head.

"The usual." He replied shrugging.

"By usual you mean coming into my room and annoying me?" Max countered.

"Bingo." Fang said.

Max laughed, then quickly stopped. She realized she'd laughed at three things Fang had done today, she couldn't help herself though it felt…_normal_. As they walked the usual way back home, Max stopped at the fallen tree. She was completely lost in thought, she didn't know why she felt these feeling towards her best friend. Why did it feel as though they were dating, as though she _loved_ him? It felt strange, these feelings. Fang was like a brother to Max, why did it feel as though it was actually her brother she had fallen for?

"Max what's the hold up?" Fang called from the other side.

"Huh." Max replied looking up from the ground.

"Come on, let's get home already." He said.

"Coming." She replied walking onto the tree.

She walked then stopped half way, still managing to maintain her balance. Fang walked onto the tree and stood in front of her, he cupped her face in his hands and lifted it so that she was looking into his eyes.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing, just lost in thought." She replied shaking her head, she removed his hands from her face.

"Well let's go, unless you want me to drag you home?" He suggested.

He took hold of Max's hand and led her a bit, she suddenly stopped. He turned around and looked at her, holding her hand still. The difference in her behavior was slightly worrying him, when Max was quiet she was dangerous. Fang was starting to lose his balance, but Max still refused to move. He decided to just drag her home, either that or they'd fall into the water. Max followed, still lost in thought. She wasn't paying attention to where her feet were going, her foot slipped off the edge of the tree. "What the heck are you doing?!" Fang shouted trying to catch her. Both of them ended up splashing into the water, Max immediately shivered from the coldness of the water.

"What the hell is wrong with you, clumsy ass?!" Fang demanded shaking the water off of himself.

"Sorry my foot slipped!" Max snapped.

"Well let's home fast, if we stay in these clothes we're bound to get a cold." He sighed, offering his hand to her. "Come on."

Max took his hand and walked back to the house, when they did get home they both changed. Max came downstairs and saw her mother on the couch, sleeping soundly. Ella was up in her bedroom working on a project, Fang was in his room doing who knows what. Max sighed to herself and hopped up the stairs, going to do her math homework.

Fang laid on his bed, staring at the notebook on his chest. He grew irritated and picked the book up along with his pencil, he slowly began to fill the page with words. He'd stop ever few minutes, temporarily unsure of what to write next. He grumbled, then Max popped into his head. Max…she was the one thing on his mind these past few days. He decided to venture out of his lair and go see her, he couldn't get enough of Max. He loved seeing her smile, loved hearing her laugh. Fang stopped in his tracks, he looked down at the stairs. What was this feeling he felt towards her, was it_ love_? Fang got up to the main level of the house, he saw Max and her mother, Dr. Martinez, standing in the kitchen talking.

"Mom you shouldn't work today, you'll overexert yourself." Max protested.

"I have to go to work sweetie," Her mother said warmly, kissing Max's forehead before she disappeared out the door. "I'll be home in a few hours."

"But Mom-" Max was cut off by her mother leaving.

She sighed and looked at the floor, her hands clenched into fist. Fang watched her from the basement door, he watched closely as she went to the fridge to grab a drink. He gazed upon her as she poured some water into a glass, then she raised it to her lips. The lips he desired so badly to kiss, the lips he wanted to feel against his own. His dark eyes remained on her, not even blinking or looking away. He watched as the water flowed into her mouth, slipping down he throat. Fang's eyes locked onto her neck, her smooth skin covered neck. He could clearly see from his standing point as she drank the water, then she ceased drinking. As her thirst became quenched she placed the glass back into the fridge, while the door was opened. Fang made his move. He used the shadows of the room to his advantage, blending in as if he were a part of them. He got up to the door, being oh so quiet. Then when the door closed, he wrapped his arms around Max yelling "Raa!"

"Ahh!" Max yelled in surprise, she'd been taken off-guard.

"Ptff." Fang stifled his laughter.

"Fang what the hell is wrong with you, you scared the hell out of me!" Max snapped pushing him off of her.

"It was funny and you know it." He teased.

Max growled at him, then sat on the couch in the living room. The troubled look appearing on her face again, Max's thoughts were like a washing machine. Constantly spinning, she was thinking about her and Fang's relationship. She felt deeper feelings towards him for some reason, she slightly jumped when she felt pressure appear on the other end of the couch. Max looked over and saw Fang, he had the remote in his hand and a soda can pressed against his lips. His lips… the way they curved into that Grinch like smirk when he was around her, it made her desire to kiss him burn more. His tone muscles pressed against his shirt, as if demanding to be free. His long black hair that appeared as soft as a kitten, his bangs nearly falling over his eyes. His eyes…they matched his hair almost identically in color, they were like two black holes. Ones that Max wouldn't mind falling into…maybe it was true. Maybe she _was_ falling for Fang…maybe _they_ were falling for each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Those three little words

Fang glanced over at Max from his seat on the couch, his eyes unwillingly ranked over her. He felt his feelings for her grow stronger, more unbearable than before. Max sighed with irritation, he raised a brow at this action.

"What's up with you?" He asked, taking a swig of soda.

"We can't keep doing this Fang, we're going to get caught." Max replied.

"What are you talking about?" He wondered dumbfounded.

"The sneaking into each other's rooms, you almost got caught last night." She muttered.

"No I didn't." He stated.

"Fang my mom saw you, she asked me why you were coming downstairs last night!" She pointed out.

"So, me being upstairs doesn't mean I was in your room." Fang stated swigging his soda once again.

"What if we aren't so lucky next time, if you get caught in my room mom will probably throw you out... I don't want that to happen." Max said slightly blushing.

When Fang saw the pink line appear on her cheeks, he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. Fang began moving closer to her, once he got next to her on the couch she stood up. Fang watched her walk to the stairs, Fang stood and caught her in his arms. The force of his sudden impact sent Max to be trapped between the front door, and Fang. Max gazed into Fang's dark eyes, their noses touching, their lips barley apart. Fang then came closer, preparing to close the gap between their lips, Max's eyes widened.

She felt her cheeks grow more and more warm the closer her friends lips inched towards hers, Max didn't know what to do. She was afraid of being in a relationship, she was afraid to get hurt. She pushed Fang away, and saw the surprise in his eyes. She ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind her as she entered. Why had he tried to kiss her, all she had told him was that they couldn't keep sneaking into each other's rooms, that eventually at some point they would get caught. Fang sat in his room looking at the floor regretfully, had he just jeopardized everything between he and Max, and all for a kiss?

Fang couldn't help himself, he let his emotions get the better of him. Max was just so...Max, so...perfect. The desire to kiss her lips burned with him since they began to grow closer, since their genuine bond had formed. He knew somewhere along the way he had to apologize, he just had to get a damn grip on himself.

Thankfully that night Fang didn't come into her room, Max laid in her bed staring at the door. She was preparing to see him walk in, she had locked the door hoping it would keep him out. he actually didn't sneak in for five straight nights, she knew he had tried though because she could hear the knob on her door knob jiggle. Fang had attempted to sneak into Max's bedroom for the third night in a row, Max locked her door to prevent him from entering. But Fang finally managed to get in, she saw the look of needing to talk on his face. Max sat up in her bed as Fang came in, he had a passive look put on, one he usually wore. "What is it Fang, it's the middle of the night?" Max asked yawing. The boy remained silent as he walked over to her bedside, Max made room for him as he motioned to sit. Fang laid on her bed and looked up at her, silence filled the room. Suddenly Fang reached up and grabbed Max by the upper arm, then he pulled her down next to him. Max blushed as his arms wrapped around her waist, and his face burrowed into her hair.

"Sorry." Fang apologized, something that was truly rare.

"What for?" Max asked.

"For trying to kiss you, I know it was wrong of me to do that." He replied.

Max did something that even surprised her, she pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. She did want to kiss Fang, she was just afraid of what that might result to. Fang gazed at her when she pulled away, Max sat up blushing. Fang smirked then pulled Max back down towards him, then he locked his lips against hers. His hand was placed on the back of her head, enabling her to pull away. Max's eye shot open wider, this strange desire took control of her. She closed her eyes and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer in order to deepen the kiss. Fang smirked against the kiss, the then turned his head left and right, trying to deepen the kiss. The kiss between the two became more heated, Fang turned over so that Max was underneath him. His lips never leaving hers, his hands stroking her sides. Max suddenly squirmed and put her hands on his chest, gently she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We can't keep doing this Fang, this sneaking into each other's room business." She replied.

Fang bent his head down and began kissing along her collarbone, "as long as we...don't get caught...we'll be... fine." He said in between kisses.

Max stifled a moan, the shear feel of his butterfly kisses against her skin was amazing. "F-Fang...st-stop." Max moaned. Fang knew she didn't want him to stop, in the short time they'd spent together Fang developed the ability to read Max like an open book. It was the same for her, she could read him just as good as he could her. She pushed him away again, he grew irritated at her. "I know you want this Max, it's written all over your face." Fang taunted. Max blushed and looked away from him, she didn't know how to respond to his taunt-fullness. Fang chuckled knowing he'd caught her off guard, then he ceased when he saw the sudden look of fear in her eyes. Max narrowed her eyes at him and laid down, she pulled the covers over her head and laid there motionless. Fang sighed, knowing he'd pissed her off.

"Maxie come on, don't be pissed." he sighed pulling the covers away.

"Get out of my room Fang." Max said, pulling the covers back over her.

"Maxie." Fang sighed, clutching her waist.

"Stop calling me Maxie, and let go of me!" She hissed.

Fang shut her up with a kiss, Max dropped her struggling arms slowly, she turned over so that she was on her back. Her lips remained against Fang's. The two shared the passionate kiss for a number of moments, the both of them pulled away breathless. Fang laid next to her on the bed, his arm wrapped around her waist. Max's head was against his chest, she peered up at him.

There was something she wanted to tell him, she just couldn't find a way to release her words. She didn't know if he would reject her, but seeing as how he had been the one to kiss her...he wouldn't would he? "Fang...I-I" Max stuttered then paused, unable to release those three little words. Fang looked down at the fifteen year old girl in his arms, he already knew what she was going to say. He just wanted to hear her say it, wanted to hear those words from her lips.

"Say it." Fang urged lightly.

"I-I think..." She paused and slowly tore herself away from him. "I think you should go."

Fang looked passive, but on the inside he was suffering the feeling of rejection. He only nodded and got up, leaving the room silently, not a word spoken. He got down to his living level, then went into his room. He froze and looked down at the floor, his body began to shake. He quickly snapped his arm up and punched a large hole into the left wall, he mentally cursed at himself for being so foolish.

He felt as though he could go out and kill something with his bare hands, if only he had kept his emotions hidden. If only he had kept his burning love for the girl locked up inside, then maybe...he wouldn't feel this way. Fang needed to clear his mind, he lifted his notebook. Taking his pencil he began writing in the book, the rage of his emotions flowing out through the pencil. Once he finished writing he checked the time, it was already nine o'clock. Fang decided to turn in early, rather than remain awake with his mixed feelings.

He rested somewhat peacefully, then he was slightly awoken by the sound of his door opening. "F-Fang...?" He heard someone mutter. He knew it was Max, though he didn't reply to her. He simply acted as though he were actually asleep, he then heard the door close. He assumed she had left, till he felt added weight on his bed. He could tell by the way she was trembling, that she was scared. A storm must have started outside, causing her to come to him for protection, like she usually did.

Fang sighed, he turned over onto his back and pulled the girl closer to him. Cradling her against his chest, providing her with comfort. He knew he wouldn't be able to ignore Max, not when she needed him. He had physically experienced her when she was afraid, when she was so scared down to the point she wanted to cry. He knew Max would never shed tears, not in front of another living being of course.

"F-Fang, are you awake?" Max asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Are you mad, at me?" Max wondered.

Fang shook his head, he wasn't mad at her at all. He just figured she had had the same feelings for him, he could see it in her eyes. He knew she loved him, she was just too afraid of getting hurt to admit it. Fang held the girl, if even possible, closer to him. He was now on his side, his hand was on the back of her head as he pushed it into his chest. His arm snaked around her waist, feeling her warmth mix with his. He had to admit it, he loved Max more than anything. He would follow her forever, _be with her_ forever. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, he wanted to be with her forever. But more than anything, he wanted her to be his.

"Max I know you feel the same way I do," Fang said, slowly turning over so that Max was underneath him. "All you have to do is admit it."

"It doesn't help when your trapping me." Max said narrowing her eyes.

"If I don't then you'll blot out of here." Fang snickered, lowering his lips to her exposed skin. He slowly began to coat her collarbone in butterfly kisses. "Or I could just kiss it out of you?"

Max actually moaned softly as his lips pressed against her skin, she loved the feeling of his baby skin soft lips against her flesh. She could feel Fang's lips curving into a smirk as he held his lips in one particular spot, Max slowly moved her arms up. She placed her hands on Fang's shoulder, pushing him back slightly. They both gazed into each other's eyes, both seeking out that overwhelming desire to be with one another. To _love_ one another. "Fang I-I…" She paused as his lips came down to attach with hers. Then just as there was only a speck of gap left between them, Fang gazed into her eyes.

"Say it Max." He urged.

"I…l-love…" She froze again, frustrated trying to get the words out.

"Three little words Max, not that hard to say." Fang teased.

"I love you…Fang!" Max said.

"I love you too," Fang grinned, preparing to close the gap. "Max."

Then the gap was closed, Fang had his hand on the back of Max's neck. Preventing her from pulling away, but also to make the kiss deeper. Max's hands were on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Soon their small kiss that said 'I love you' was now saying, 'I want you'. Fang tangled his hands through Max's messy hair, lightly tugging on it. Fang loved long haired girls, it gave him something to preoccupy his hands with. Max had her hands in his hair, his soft black hair slipped between her fingers like silk. The two pulled away huffing, once they controlled their breath they went back to kissing and making out. When the two could kiss no more, they curled up with each other on the dark bed.

"I love you Maxie." Fang said, kissing her temple.

"I love you too, Fangy." Max said back.

"No." Fang said in protest to the name 'Fangy'.

"It's not fair though, you get to call me a nickname." Max pouted.

Fang wacked her playfully with a pillow, then he buried his face into her hair. "Shut up and go to sleep would'cha?"

"Night Fang"

"Night Max"


	7. Chapter 7: I hurt you?

It was Friday night, Max was sitting in the living room. Bored out of her fifteen year old mind, the only person she had to keep her company was Fang. Ella was over at Nudge's house, having a sleep over with some other girls from school. Max had a tendency to not hang around the girls at her school, they were just to…girly. Max was a tomboy, t-shirts and sneakers were constantly on her wardrobe list. Skirts, dresses, and heels were not. Max's mind was overruled by boredom, and so she made the decision of venturing down to Fang's lair. Max looked into the room, but he wasn't there. She then saw the black notebook Fang had been writing in during biology, the notebook was open so she decided a peek wouldn't hurt. She saw on the paper that the words were written in a song like stanza, in fact the words were a song. Max flipped through the pages, seeing the lists of songs and poems Fang had written. Then she paused, one of the pages was titled "A poem for Max".

Reading the date she saw that it was dated November 15, 2012, that was a week after Fang had arrived here. Then Max did something she was hoping Fang wouldn't be angry with her about, she began reading the poem. Before she could finish the first sentence Fang returned, his eyes glanced from the notebook and back to Max. He didn't seem angry, not in the slightest. He simply walked over and closed the notebook, he then took it and tapped Max on the head with it. "Don't you know it's impolite to look through another person's belongings, without them knowing?" Fang teased putting the notebook into his book-bag. Max remained where her feet stood, she watched as Fang plopped down onto the bed.

"So what are you doing in here anyway?" Fang asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I was bored, no one else is home but you." Max replied.

"So you came down here to bug me?" He wondered.

"Fine then, I'll leave." Max huffed.

At the speed of light, Fang rose from his bed. He blocked the door so that she couldn't go, then he wrapped her in his arms. Max sighed and hugged him back, resting her head against his chest as his warmth radiated from his body to hers. Fang kissed Max's forehead, then earnestly rested his chin on top of her blond hair. Fang was 6'3, while Max was 5'9. Max de-attached herself from him, she was about to leave but Fang stopped her again. The boy backed her up against the back wall of his room, he smashed his lips against hers. He kissed her hungrily, though still lovingly. Max tried to protest against the kiss, she wanted to leave. Then Max gasped, she felt Fang's hands begin to wander her body. They slid up and down her sides, then across her stomach and up. Max pushed him away, a violated look on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded.

"Nothing, just thoughts I'd spice it up a bit." Fang replied with a smirk, replacing his lips against her neck.

"Fang stop it, seriously cut it out!" Max snapped.

She wasn't in the mood for being kissed, her lips were still hurting from the first time they had kissed. Fang kissed her so ruffly that her lips were raw, causing them to hurt. Fang didn't know he was kissing her to ruffly, because she hadn't told him. Fang's lips came to hers, now more hungry than before. Max decided she had to end it herself, she grabbed Fang's ponytail and yanked it back. Fang hissed and pulled away, Max took her chance and dashed to the door. Thankfully she was able to get out, she looked behind her and saw Fang following her.

"Max, wait." Fang said.

"Leave me alone!" Max shouted running up the stairs.

"Just listen to me!" Fang snapped.

"I said leave me alo-"

Max paused as she was caught in Fang's arms, both of them tripped over each other and fell onto the stairs. Max bit her bottom lip in pain, her head had been his against the stairs when she landed. Looking up into Fang's eyes she saw his plead again, the request for her to listen to him. Max didn't want to speak, she was furious and confused.

"Why do you keep hurting me, Fang?" Max asked trying not to cry.

"I haven't been hurting you Max." Fang replied.

"Yes you have!" Max snapped pushing him away.

She pulled her right sleeve to where the large purple bruise was hidden, "This was from when we were playing tag, then you slammed me up against a wall." Max explained. Then she turned slightly to the left so that her side was visible, a purple bruise rested there as well. "This was from when you attacked me in you room." She explained. Finally she turned fully around and lifted her shirt up, long bruises from the impact of the stairs were developing onto her back. "And this, is from just now." She said, turning to face him. "Your too ruff Fang, you need to learn how to be more gentle." Fang remained silent, he caught sight of her raw lips. Then the puzzle fit together, that's why she had told him to stop. Her lips were hurting, from his kisses. Without a word, Fang stood from the stairs. He kissed the top of Max's head, then went to his room.

When he got inside, he lost it. He couldn't risk punching another hole in the wall, so this time he took his anger out on one of his pillows. Beating it senselessly until stuffing covered the ground, he had never meant to cause her any pain. Fang sat on his bed, looking down at his hands. The hands that destroyed everything, the hands that had hurt the person most dear to him. Fang made a decision, he needed some time away from Max. That way he wouldn't hurt her again, he had to learn how to be…_gentle_. The only problem was that Fang didn't know how to be gentle, he'd grown up being ruff and fight ready. The first step, was finding someone to help him be more gentle. Fang sighed with irritation, then he rose from the bed and got changed.

He now wore a red shirt with a skull on it, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Fang then walked out of his room, he was going out for a while. He decided he'd go and see a friend, maybe he could help Fang with his gentleness mission. When Fang got up to the main level, he saw Max laying there on the couch. Fang walked over to her, interested to see if she was asleep or awake. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was more eased. Fang allowed himself to smile, something that only Max could make him do. He grabbed one of the blankets out of the closet, then covered her with it. Fang didn't like the idea of leaving Max in the house alone, no one to protect her while he was gone.

Fang walked over to the backdoor, he opened it and stepped outside into the night. He let out a whistle, within moments Ari jumped on top of him. Fang got the dog off in a matter of moments, after dusting himself off he brought the dog into the house. "Listen Ari." Fang said, tapping the dog's nose then pointed at Max. "Protect her while I'm out, let no one touch her alright?" Almost as if the canine could understand what Fang was saying, he went over and laid on the floor in front of the part of the couch Max was sleeping on. Just in case Max woke up and panicked seeing that he was gone, he left her a note. Saying he'd be back in only an hour or so, and not to worry about him. Fang then left the house, he stood in the driveway and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number then held the phone to his ear, waiting for it to be picked up.

"Hey Fang, what'cha calling for my friend?" Iggy asked.

"Hey Ig, need a ride. Think you can hook me up?" Fang replied.

"Not a prob, Ratchet and I will be there licitly-split. I heard you're staying somewhere else, address please?" Iggy laughed.

"Red road avenue, house number 423." Fang answered.

Iggy told Fang that he and Ratchet would be there in under ten minutes, Fang hid in the shadows waiting for his two friends. Five minutes later a black mustang came speeding down the road, it stopped in front of the house as Fang appeared. He saw Iggy and Ratchet in the car, thankfully Iggy wasn't the one driving. Iggy was fifteen, like Fang. He was 6'3, had strawberry-blond hair, pale skin, and he was nearly as skinny as a skeleton which surprised Fang by the amount of food he ate. Ratchet was also fifteen, his brown hair seeping out of his grey hoody, green eyes peering at Fang through his shades, pale skin covered his body. Fang got in the back of the car, then they sped off. Fang had known Iggy and Ratchet most of his life, they were in a gang together before Fang was taken to juvie. Ratchet had been kicked out of his home, his father hated him and his mother did nothing about it. Iggy had willingly left home, his parents fought constantly and had high expectations of him. Fang had met them both during a break in, the gang he was in had robbed a grocery store so that they could have food to eat.

The boys were all thirteen when that had happened, and these two years later they still remained in the gang. Though Fang hadn't seen them in nearly a year, he decided one day to pay them a visit. Ratchet stopped the car in front of an old building, the three teenagers stepped out of the car and went inside the building. On the inside it was revealed as a local hangout, people sitting and talking, playing video games, having a few drinks. Fang followed Ratchet and Iggy over to a table, they sat in the darkness of the establishment.

"So, how's it feel being free?" Ratchet asked, taking a swig of soda a waitress had brought them.

"Pretty good." Fang replied shrugging.

"What have you been up to?" Iggy asked.

"Been crashing at a friend of my mom's place…" Fang began, then he short sentencely explained everything that had happened since his release.

"Whoa you got a babe?!" Ratchet said in surprise.

"Dude keep your voice down." Iggy reminded.

"Well kinda…she's pissed off at me at the moment." Fang sighed.

"What happened?" Iggy wondered.

"She says I'm to "ruff" and that I need to be more "gentle"" Fang replied.

"What'd you do to her to make her say that?" Ratchet questioned.

Fang explained his relationship with Max to his friends, he talked about how they had played the tag game, how he bashed her shoulder into the wall. About Max's greatest fear, how it felt holding her in his arms. Fang realized he was putting too much emotion into his words, so he spoke more dully. He finished his explaining, with the recent even that had happened, him smashing her into the basement stairs.

"So you two became cuddle buddies, then went to being lovey buddies?" Ratchet comprehended.

Fang nodded.

"Well it's obvious you kind of rushed things, but as long as she's comfortable with it then okay. What you need to do Fang is not have us teach you how to be more gentle, the one to teach you that should be Max." Iggy advised.

"How does that work?" Fang asked curiously.

"Just ask her to teach you, then she'll handle it from there." Iggy replied.

"Got it, thanks guys." Fang said finishing the last of his soda.

"Man women are complicated." Ratchet sighed.

"Amen to that." Fang and Iggy agreed.

The three friends caught up with each other, Max was still on his mind as he talked. He decided it might be nice for Max to meet Iggy and Ratchet, Fang brought up the idea which his friends humbly agreed to. If you take Ratchet cheering and throwing his soda can in the air humble, Fang smirked then his eyes landed on the door as it opened. In walked five men in leather jackets, leather jeans, and leather boots. One of the men stuck out to Fang, he had on a grey shirt with ripped sleeves, a black vest, skinny jeans with holes and chains, and a pair of black leather boots. His spiky black hair stood up in spikes, similar to the hair style of an anime character, his tan skinned features showed that he was calm, his brown eyes slipped out from his shades. "Adrian?" Fang asked rising from his seat.

The man slipped his shades down till they were on the tip of his nose, then he smiled as his eyes were greeted by the sight of Fang. The man and boy met halfway, each shaking each other's hand as a greeting. Adrian and Fang stepped out back, where they could talk in privet. Adrian smirked and ruffled Fang's hair, Fang actually smiled at his father figure.

"So, how've you been Fang?" Adrian asked, pulling his hand away from the boy's black mess.

"Pretty good." He answered.

"You have a place to stay, or are you on the streets again?"

"Been staying at a friend of my mom's place, pretty good there."

"Well at least your out of trouble."

"So, what about you? You still go by Claw?"

"You know it, living the life of danger."

Fang found himself letting out a chuckle, then he received a skeptical look from the man he saw as his father. "Something's changed you Fang, I never remember seeing you this happy." Claw pointed out. Fang immediately thought of Max, she was one of the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loved her with all his heart, and he knew deep down that she felt the same way.

"So, what's made you a different man?" Claw asked.

"A girl." Fang answered, leaning against the railing of the deck.

"So, Fang found himself a lady friend." Claw teased with a laugh. "What's she like?"

"She's...different, not like other girls. She's got guts, but has a soft side under all her toughness." Fang replied.

"What's she look like?" His father asked.

"Blond hair that brushes her shoulders, brown eyes that are like a dolls, pal smooth skin, slim frame, curves." Fang described, his heart beating faster just talking about her.

"Hahaha." Claw began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fang asked.

"She must be really something, to make you use so much detail." He laughed.

Fang smirked, no doubt about it. Max had changed him, she had been his reason to live a different life. Fang saw Claw suddenly walk off, he was planning on leaving Fang guessed. Before he did disappear he said,

"I want to meet this girl, see if she's really that intriguing."

"Hold up a sec." Fang said.

Claw turned, and looked at the boy he saw as a son.

"I'm headed back now, why don't you tag along?" Fang suggested.

Claw nodded, and followed Fang. Once Ratchet and Iggy were gathered up, they headed back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8: A song for you

**_A.N. I do not own either song used in this chapter_**

* * *

Max awoke to the feeling of licking her face, something heavy. Max thought it was Fang, so she pushed him away. When her hands came in contact with fur, she sat up. Ari was sitting at the foot of the couch, his tongue lolled out and his tail beating the couch. Max saw that she was covered with a blanket, one she hadn't covered herself with when she'd fallen asleep. Standing up Max went looking for Fang, her back aching from the whole stair incident with Fang. Once she got into the basement she stopped, Fang's door was open. Something was wrong, Fang never left his door open. Quickly she went over to the door, Fang wasn't inside. She knew he wouldn't be upstairs, if he wasn't in the house then where was he?

Max ran back upstairs and into the living room, she grabbed her phone and dialed Fang's number. As she dialed something made her pause, she saw the note sitting on the kitchen table. Max put down her phone and walked into the kitchen, taking the note into her hands she read over Fang's chicken scratch handwriting. The note had said that Fang was going out and would be back in an hour or so, and not to worry about him. The note didn't help at all, Max had to know where Fang was. She took hold of her phone once against and finished dialing, then she held the phone to her ear and paced the room.

"What's up Max?" Fang asked, picking up the phone.

"Where are you, I woke up and you were gone?!" Max snapped.

"Geez cool it will ya, I'm right outside." Fang replied.

Max hung up the phone and went to the front door, she paused in the forayer when she saw the knob turn. Fang entered, followed by three others. One boy Max didn't recognize, then there was Iggy who was a familiar face to her, the last one concerned Max. He was a grown man, somewhere in his late twenties. The three guys were startled as Ari came to Max's side, his muzzle ripped in a snarl. "Come on boy." Max said, patting the side of her leg as she walked to the backdoor. While Max let Ari outside, the guys came in and got settled in the living room.

"Who are these guys Fang?" Max asked, eyeing them all but Iggy.

"This is Ratchet, Adrian, and well, you already know Iggy." Fang introduced them, pointing to each one.

"Yo." Ratchet said. "Damn Fang you sure got a fine one."

"I'll ignore that I heard that." Max narrowed her eyes at Ratchet, then she turned to Adrian. "And who are you supposed to be?"

The man left the wall he was leaning on, he approached Max. Immediately she took a fighting stances, prepared to attack if necessary. The man simply held his hand out to her, "My name is Adrian, but I go by Claw. It's a pleasure to meet you Max, I've heard a lot about you." He said. Max relaxed, she looked dead into the man's eyes. She reached her hand out and shook his, then she looked over at Fang. He was sitting on the couch with Iggy and Ratchet, Max walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink for each of her guest, including herself. When she got back into the living room She whacked Fang on the back of the head, then handed each of them their drinks.

"What the hell was that for?!" Fang demanded.

"For you leaving without telling me, for all I know you could have been kidnapped or even dead!" Max snapped.

"Yeah because something can kill me before I can kill it." Fang muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Max asked in anger.

"Hahaha, man you two fight like a married couple." Ratchet laughed.

Max narrowed her eyes at him, that got him quiet. Fang stood up and grabbed Max by the forearm, he dragged her away from the others. When they were far enough away to where they couldn't be heard, Fang let go of her.

"Look you need to chill out." Fang said.

"I need to chill out, you had me worried sick!" Max yelled.

Fang was silent, he sighed them looked into Max's eyes. Then he pulled her into his arms, he wrapped an arm tightly around her lower back, one hand pushing her head into his chest. "I know, and I'm sorry for that." Fang whispered in her ear. Max looked up at him, she saw the troubled look in his eyes. Gently Max placed her hand against his cheek, looking into his eyes concernedly. "What's wrong?" Max asked. Fang placed his hand on hers, feeling his stomach churn from her gentle touch. Maybe Max was the one to teach him gentleness, she was clearly more gentle than he was. Fang discarded his thoughts, and removed Max's hand.

"Go up and change, we're going out." Fang told her.

"Like on a date?" Max asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Fang replied.

Max actually smiled and threw herself onto Fang, she wrapped her arms around him then disappeared upstairs. Fang walked back into the living room, where he saw all three guys arguing. Ratchet and Iggy were pulling on each other's hair, while Claw tried to be the ruley one attempting to break them up.

"Guys knock it off!" Fang barked. "I'm taking Max out, and you three blockheads are gonna help me."

Up in her room, Max was getting ready. She was wondering where it was Fang was taking her, she decided to pick out a causal outfit. She knew Fang wouldn't take her to a fancy place, that wasn't Fang style. Max finally decided on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a brick red t-shirt, leather boots, and a leather jacket. She went into the bathroom and ran a brush through her snarls, then she put on a small amount of makeup.

Then she charged down the stairs, and into the living room. Then she started laughing, the four guys were all piled on the living room floor. Fang was on the bottom, Iggy and Ratchet were on top of him, and Claw was on top of them. "What are you retards doing?" She laughed. Fang looked up front the pile he was under, his eyes ranked over Max. Her clothes hugged her body, showing off her slim figure. Her hair was neatly brushed, framing her face as if she were an angel. Her eyelashes were thicker and longer, due to the mascara she was wearing. Fang realized he'd been staring to long, Max was looking at him with her head tilted to the right.

Ratchet whistled, "Damn you lucky dog."

"You lucky son of a gun." Iggy added.

"Whoa." Was all Claw said.

Fang was speechless, his eyes ranked Max up and down. Max looked amazing, he then realized where he was staring at her chest. Her chest was perfect, one of the most perfect he'd ever seen. Everyone got off of him and stared at Max, Fang watched them cautiously. Fang knew Iggy wouldn't do anything stupid, he most defiantly knew Claw wouldn't pull anything, Ratchet was a different story. Fang had remembered the time Ratchet had gone to juvie, for stalking a girl he liked. She claimed he'd assaulted her, so he got put into juvie and was filed under a restraining order.

"So where are we going to go?" Max wondered.

"It's a surprise." Fang replied.

"We'll give you a ride." Claw offered.

Fang nodded, then he put his arm around Max and walked her out. "Keep an eye on Ratchet, don't end up alone with him." Fang warned, whispering into Max's ear. Max glanced over at him, wondering why? Fang just shook his head, advising not to get further into it. When they got to the car, they reached a problem. There were four seats in the car, and five of them.

"How's this gonna work?" Iggy asked, scratching his head.

"Guess somebody's gonna have to sit on someone's lap." Ratchet shrugged.

"Okay, so who's gonna?" Max asked.

Everyone started laughing, then they all piled into the car. Max stood on the outside and stated at them all, she was **not**going to sit on anyone's lap.

"You can sit on my lap Max." Ratchet offered, patting his lap.

"There's no way in hell." Max replied, crossing her arms.

"Just get in the car." Fang sighed. "You can sit on my lap."

Max blushed, "Fine."

Climbing into the car, Max hesitantly hovered above Fang's lap. When it took her forever to finally sit, Fang grabbed her by the hips and sat her down. Max was normal on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming in embarrassment. Half of the way driving, Max slouched against him. She had her knees over his, her back pressed against his chest, and her head resting against his neck.

Fang grinned at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You look amazing." Fang whispered into her ear. She smiled and nuzzled into his neck, he kissed her cheek. Wanting desperately to kiss her lips, but found they were still raw. Max saw the desire in his eyes, the longing he felt to have his lips pressed against hers. Max turned her head and very, very gently placed her lips on top of his. Fang pressed his lips harder against hers, he wanted more than just a simple kiss. Feeling her lips burn, Max pulled away. Fang immediately saw that he had hurt her, he remained silent and just went back to holding her. Then the car stopped, they were here. The five were back at the hangout the three boys had come too, Max climbed out of the car followed by Fang.

"Wow." Max said when they got inside. The inside of the place was amazing, there were people everywhere just being teens and hanging out. Fang split himself from the others, but he made sure they were in a sightful distance just in case he needed them. Fang simply followed Max as she wandered the place, she was like a kid in a candy store to Fang's eyes. They passed by the small arcade that was in one of the corners, there were some video games, a claw machine, and a whack-a-mole game. Fang left Max's side for a moment, his throat demanded something to drink. He went up to one of the bars, and ordered two sodas. When his order came, Fang grabbed the drinks and went back over to Max. He saw her looking into the claw machine, gazing at one of the stuffed toys.

"See something you want?" Fang asked walking over.

"Not, just looking." Max replied shaking her head.

"Max this is a date, if you want something I'll get it for you." Fang said.

"Well…" Max said uncertainly, then she pointed to one of the stuffed animals. "I do like that one.

It was a teddy bear, about the size of a basketball, it had black fur, brown sown on eyes, and a little red ribbon tied around its neck. Fang reached into his pocket, pulled out a dollar, then handed it to Max. Her face beamed and she smiled, she wrapped her arms around Fang's neck. Then she went and put the dollar in the machine, the claw snapped to life and was ready to grab a prize. Max grabbed the joystick, and moved it directly over the bear. She pressed the red button on the top of the joystick, then watched as the claw came down upon the bear. The bear was caught in the claw's metal clutches, then, it slipped out. Max's face fell and she tried again, unable to successfully grab the bear. She grumbled and looked at the ground then muttered, "stupid machine." Fang put his arm around her and looked down at the machine, he saw that Max had one more try to get the bear.

"Look, you still got one more chance." Fang said pointing at the red number 1. "Why don't you let me take a crack at it?"

Max smiled up at him, then she hugged him again. "You're so sweet."

Fang chuckled, then handed the girl his drink. He grabbed the joystick and moved the claw again, he made sure it was directly over the bear. Then, hoping he would succeed in getting the bear for Max, he pressed the button. Both of them watched as the claw captured the bear, there was no chance it was going to fall. The claw flew the stuffed bear over to the prize slot, then it dropped the bear. Fang reached in and pulled out the toy, then handed it to Max. "A very cute bear, for a very cute girl." He flirted, handing the black bear to Max. Max laughed and took the bear, she smiled brightly at Fang and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much Fang, you really are a sweet guy under all that hair." Max teased.

Fang cracked a half smile, "And you," He said pulling her closer. "Look like you're in need of a kiss."

"Fang, my lips still really hurt. No kisses for a while okay?" Max requested.

"Yeah." Fang agreed, brushing her cheek with two of his fingers. "I need a favor, Max."

"What favor?" She asked nuzzling into his hand.

"I need you to…teach me…" Fang had trouble requesting what he needed, he looked away trying to gather his words.

"Teach you what Fang?" Max asked, cupping his face in her hands as she turned it to face her. "What is it you need me to teach you?"

Fang sighed and put his hand on one of hers, "I need you to teach me, how to be more gentle. That way I won't hurt you again." He replied.

Max smiled then nodded, Fang showed her something that was truly rare. He gave her a bright smile, showing how grateful he was. Fang put his arm around her and walked her over to the others, Fang saw Claw sitting at the bar with Ratchet and Iggy. Suddenly a microphone buzz filled the air, a man stepped onto the small stage. "Welcome everybody, we'll start karaoke night in a only a few moments, so come on up and write down the song of your choice and your name." The announcer called. When he disappeared Max leaned against Fang's side, a thought occurred to her mind.

"You should go do a song." Fang said suddenly.

"Huh?" Max asked, looking up at him. "Why?"

"You sounded really good in your room, why not wow everyone here with it?" He answered.

"I can't…I have uhm…stage fright." Max muttered.

Fang smirked, then walked over to the bar where the others were sitting. Claw immediately patted Fang on the back, laughing and looking crazy.

"Go sing a song Fang!" He said patting Fang on the back, obviously drunk.

"There's no way in hell." Fang snarled, crossing his arms.

"Aww come on Fang, I bet you sound like an angel." Ratchet teased.

Fang glared at him, then his eyes widened when he heard Max say. "Yeah Fang, you should go sing one. I bet you'll sound awesome." Fang looked down at her, a 'are you kidding me, not you too' look on his face. Max smiled, showing she was serious. Fang sighed, he sat his drink down on the bar.

"Fine." He sighed. "But if I do one, so do you."

"What no!" Max shouted in protest, trying to pull away from Fang as he dragged her.

"He can't say no to her can he?" Ratchet asked teasily.

"No, no he cannot." Claw laughed.

Claw stood and clumsily walked over to where Max and Fang were, to Fang's demise. He was first to sign the list, Max followed behind him though. Fang mentally cursed at himself, then got up on stage. The sound of a piano started of the music, then a drum. Fang gazed at Max as the song began to play, he was dedicating the song, to her.

"I'm not a perfect person,

There's many things I wish I didn't do,

But I continue learning,

I never meant to do those things to you."

Fang sang in tone to the music, Max blushed. He was looking dead at her, love, compassion, and apologetic, were all in his eyes. Max felt everyone, and everything around her disappear. Leaving just her, watching Fang sing for her.

"And so I have to say before I go.

That I just want you to know,

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you."

Max felt her heart skip a beat, she understood why Fang had chosen this song. It spoke his feeling, it expressed the way he felt about her, about himself. How she was the reason he had wanted to change, wanted to live a better life. Max was his reason.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you,

It's something I must live with every day,

And all the pain I put you through,

I wish that I could take it all away.

And be the one who catches all your tears,

That's why I need you to hear."

Max covered her mouth with her hands, she wanted to cry right there. She saw the hurt in Fang's eyes, the regret from hurting her. That was one of the reasons he had asked for her to teach him to be more gentle, so that he could love her, without hurting her.

"Really something isn't he?" Claw asked, coming up next to Max.

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd actually do it." Max replied.

"He loves you, so he can't say no to you." The older man said. "I'm glad he found something to keep him out of trouble."

"I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be,

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you."

"What do you mean?" Max asked Claw, still listening to Fang sing.

"When Fang was thirteen, he and the other two lived on the streets. I took'em in, kept them out of trouble. Fang was the worst out of the bunch." Claw explained, Max looked at Fang as he explained further. "Fang was bone thin, he was dehydrated, the kid even had a broken arm and leg. My gang and I found him, the other two boys were in a corner. They were both starved down to the point where they only had days left, Fang, he probably only had hours left till he would have eventually died. Despite how he looked, how helpless and vulnerable. He had fight in his eyes, a sign that he would have to die before he let anything happen to his friends."

"And the reason is you,

And the reason is you,

And the reason is you." Fang continued to sing.

His eyes were on Max the entire time, just hearing everything that had happened to Fang in his early life. Made her want to cry, she wanted to run up on stage and hug Fang.

"I'm not a perfect person,

I never meant to do those things to you,

And so I have to say before I go.

That I just want you to know,

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.

I've found a reason to show,

A side of me you didn't know."

Max knew what side he sang of, Fang was the strong and silent type. Though deep down, he had this really soft side. That's what Max loved about him, she loved how kind he was.

"A reason for all that I do,

And the reason is you,

I'm not a perfect person.

I never meant to do those things to you,

And so I have to say before I go,

That I just want you to know.

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be,

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.

I've found a reason to show,

A side of me you didn't know,

A reason for all that I do,

And the reason is you." Fang finally finished singing.

The crowed clapped and cheered, Fang hopped down from the stage and went back over to Max. Immediately seeing him she threw her arms around him, she hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Fang." She said, her head buried into his chest. Before Fang could say anything back, Max was called to sing next. Fang watched as she walked onto the stage, he stood next to Claw as Max's song began to play. While the beat built up, Max looked at Fang, she had stage fright and didn't know how to cope with it. 'keep your eyes on me, I'll help.' Fang mouthed to her. When the artist began to sing, so did Max.

"Mama never told me how to love,

Daddy never told me how to feel,

Mama never told me how to touch,

Daddy never showed me how to heal!"

Fang watched as Max sang confidently, her brown eyes on him at all times. Fang smiled at her and nodded, a way of saying she was doing a good job.

"Mama never set a good example,

Daddy never held mama's hands,

Mama found everything hard to handle,

Daddy never stood up like a man."

Fang felt slightly hurt, he had picked his song, because it showed his feelings for Max. It showed he'd regretted that he had hurt her…what about him was symbolized in her song?

"I've walked around broken,

Emotionally frozen,

Getting it on, getting it wrong,

How do you love someone without getting hurt?

How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?

So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun

How do you love, how do you love someone?

How do you love, how do you love someone?"

That was where Fang saw it, what symbolized him. Max was afraid of being in a relationship with him, because she thought he would hurt her. She thought he wouldn't pay her attention, she thought that he would use her.

"I was always the chosen child,

Their biggest scandal I became,

They told me I'd never survive,

But survival's my middle name!"

That was one thing Fang found himself smirking at, Max's middle name was definitely survival. She was tough as nails, and she held the tightly of being the only person, only girl might he add, that ever stood up against him.

"I've walked around hoping,

Just barely coping,

Getting it on, getting it wrong,

How do you love someone without getting hurt?

How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?

So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun

How do you love, how do you love someone?

How do you love, how do you love someone?"

Fang saw Max's face fall, sadness washed over her angel like features. He gazed at her with concern in his eyes, what had suddenly caused her to be sad?

"It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside,

It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied,

How do you love someone without getting hurt?

How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?

So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun

How do you love, how do you love someone?

How do you love someone and make it last?

How do you love someone without tripping on the past?"

Fang's eyes widened when he heard her sing the first two verses, What did she mean by always lied? Was she lying to him about something…

"So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun,

How do you love, how do you love someone?

How do you love, how do you love someone? Someone" Max finished her song.

Cheers filled the air, applause and whistles. Max ran off the stage and into Fang's arms, she held him tightly and rested her head against his chest. Fang wrapped his arms around her, he knew she wasn't upset, because she was smiling. Max then pushed herself out of his arms, and looked around.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Over by the phones, take a left then go straight." Claw answered, pointing the way.

"Okay thanks." She thanked the man, then she turned to Fang and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Max found the bathroom and disappeared into one of its stalls, she felt her heart pang at the thought of Fang. He loved her so much, she could see it in his eyes. She loved him too, though she was still afraid of getting hurt by him. She had once dealt with a guy Ella had dated, her sister came home one night crying. Saying she'd seen her boyfriend in the arms of another girl, Max had beaten the guy to a pulp in order for him to apologize to her sister. Max grumbled thinking of the memory, she sighed then wiped her hands on her jeans and left the bathroom after washing her hands. When she stepped out, she froze. Ratchet stood near the bathroom door, on the phone with someone. He saw her, then hung up.

"Hey Max, you need me to walk you back to the others?" He asked, walking over to her.

"No thanks, I can find my way back." She responded, remembering what Fang said about not being alone with Ratchet. Which she was.

"Oh come on, let a friend help a friend." He said, getting too close.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone's help." She snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Is that so?" He sneered. "Then let's see how you get out of this."

Ratchet moved quickly, he had Max pinned against the wall. Max snapped out her leg and tripped him, he fell back and she managed to get away. As she ran towards the arch way, Ratchet grabbed her by the hips. He pinned her against the wall once again, his hands remaining on her hips as he held her against the wall. Max could smell the alcohol in his breath, she knew he must have been drinking with Claw. Max struggled again, but Ratchet quickly changed his pinning method. He took her hands and held them over her head, he had his knee keeping her slightly risen off the ground. Then his lips captured hers, Max shook her head forcibly getting his tongue out of her mouth. Then she realized she couldn't escape, she had to call for help. "Fang!" She called out, turning her head so that Ratchet couldn't kiss her again. "Fang!"

From where Fang was sitting at the booth, he could hear Max screaming for him. She sounded like she was in danger, quickly he shot up. "Max, hold on I'm coming!" He called. He rushed towards the bathrooms with Claw and Iggy behind him, then they turned the corner and all froze in shock. His hands were all over her, his lips forcing themselves upon hers. Fang could clearly tell she was struggling, she kept turning her head side to side, protesting against it. That and also the fact that she was pinned against the flipping wall!

"Ratchet what the hell man?!" Fang snarled, charging at his drunk friend.

"Fang!" Max shouted in surprise when he pulled Ratchet away from her.

The two teens went into a brawl, each punching and shouting at each other. Fang was clearly the superior one in the fight, he was punching Ratchet ten times harder.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Fang snapped.

"Fang stop it, he's drunk he didn't know any better!" Max shouted from behind him.

"Shut up, stay out of this!" Fang snarled looking at her.

Ratchet took the opportunity to throw another punch, it took two people to pull Ratchet off of Fang, but it took five people, including Iggy, Max, and Claw to pull Fang off of Ratchet. Fang was still pissed off, he was full of so much rage that he would have killed Ratchet, if Max hadn't stopped him. "Fang that's enough!" Max shouted, getting in front of him. Fang tried to go around, then he felt Max's hands tug his face. "Fang look at me." Max requested. Fang pulled his head up and shot daggers at Ratchet, Max grabbed his face again. "Not him Fang, me. Look at me." Max requested soothingly. Fang gazed down at her. "I'm alright, I'm not hurt. Just calm down, everything is fine." Max said softly. Fang tore her hands away from his face and stormed past her, then he heard Claw raise his voice. "Fang!" He snapped, Fang looked back at him. "Take Max home, we'll deal with Ratchet." Fang nodded and walked back over to Max, he took her hand and led her out of the building.


	9. Chapter 9: A lesson of gentleness

Fang walked Max home, not a single word was spoken. When they got to the door, Max squeezed Fang hand tighter. He paused and looked back at her, she smiled and came up to his side. She kissed him on the lips, ignoring the pain in them. When she pulled away she hugged him, "I had a great time Fang, thanks for taking me out." She told him. Fang put his arms around her, after a short embrace, they went inside. Fang sat on the couch, Max went up to her room to put her bear away. She came back down, then snuggled with Fang on the couch. Then a thought came to mind, she sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Up for your gentleness lesson?" She asked, figuring that that would cheer him up.

"Yeah." He replied. "Just let me go change."

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs after I go brush Ratchet out of my mouth." She said going upstairs.

Fang nodded, Max went upstairs and brushed her teeth. Once she got the taste of Ratchet out of her mouth, she went downstairs to see Fang. Max traveled down the stairs and into her, loves room. Max saw Fang lounging on the bed, still in his clothes.

"I thought you were going to change?" Max asked closing the door.

"I changed my mind." Fang replied, propping himself with his elbows.

Max laid on top of him, resting her head against his chest. Fang put his arms around her, he looked down at her and saw that her lips were still raw.

"You don't want to wait, I know you said your lips hurt still?" Fang wondered.

"It's fine, I don't mind teaching you now." Max replied.

"So, how do we do this?" Fang asked.

"Well first off get comfortable, it'll help you stay relaxed." Max instructed.

Fang laid flat on his back, he had his right led propped up a /\ shape. Max sat next to him, looking down at him.

"Now what?"

"Now, close your eyes."

Fang nodded and closed his eyes, "Take deep breaths, then let it out." Max instructed. Fang breathed easy, almost appearing as though he were sleeping. "Imagine something that keeps you calm, something that you love. Besides me." Max instructed. Fang's eyebrows crinkled together, there wasn't anything else he loved other than Max. Then his face relaxed, there was another person he held dear to him. Claw. He was a father figure to Fang, taking him off the streets, tending to his wounds, giving him a warm bed, a roof over his head.

When Fang was thirteen, his parents died. So rather than live in a foster home, he lived on the streets. That was where he met Iggy and Ratchet, where they stood by each other. Fang was their leader, in the small three people gang they had formed. Those were some of the best years of Fang's life, robbing stores to get food, watching Iggy act innocent to get food or money from strangers, sleeping under the stars. "Alright, now imagine something else." Max said, interrupting his thoughts.

Fang now imagined Max, her blond wavy hair, her brown eyes, her pale skin, her smile, her laugh. Fang found himself smiling, then he felt his heart stop. "Now imagine that thing dead." Max said. "How would you-" Max paused as Fang shot up, his eyes snapped open.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Fang demanded. "You want me to imagine you dead?!"

"Fang calm down, that's not it." Max answered lifting her hands.

"Then what?!" He snarled.

Max grabbed his hand, and placed it against her cheek. "Now touch me, in the way you would touch the dead body." Max instructed, releasing Fang's hand.

Fang stared into her eyes, then he did as he was told. He refused to imagine, or even think of Max being dead. He just gazed into her eyes, moving his hand up and down her cheek. Max took his hand, along with his free one. "Good." Max said, moving his hands onto her shoulders. "Now a little lower." Fang began stroking her neck and shoulders, almost like a vampire drawn to blood. Fang started kissing her neck, feeling around for a sensitive spot.

"No kissing." Max told him, she lifted his head away from her neck. "Now a little lower."

Fang's hands now rested on her sides, and with all his might he tried not to blush. Though he saw Max blushing too, Fang's hands were frozen in place. Fang pulled her a little closer, Max gasped. She was on his lap, his hands still on her hips, her hands were on his shoulders, their foreheads touching.

"Now what do I do?" Fang asked.

"Just...move your hands." Max replied.

Max helped him, she held his hands and slowly moved them up and down her sides. Max felt a moan creep up the back of her throat, the feel of Fang's hands warming her skin was amazing. Fang's lips burned to be against hers, he let his desire slowly begin to overpower him. Fang placed his lips on top of hers, he kissed her softly but the kiss grew harder and more hungry.

Fang eventually became so lustful that he forced Max onto her back, then Max gasped in shock. She felt Fang, touching her chest. Max pushed him away, then slapped him. Fang simply ignored the burning in his cheek, he looked over Max and started kissing along her jawline. His lips traveled down to her neck, and along her collarbone. All while his hands remained on her chest, Max couldn't keep her moan at bay any longer.

"That's right, moan louder for me." Fang said so darkly it was as though, he'd been possessed by the lust hiring in his body.

"F-Fang stop, this isn't gentle!" Max snapped.

"You know you like it." Fang commented. "If you moan louder, and I'll squeeze a little harder."

"F-Fang seriously that's e-enough." Max stuttered, trying not to release her moans.

"Come one Maxie." Fang said, squeezing her chest. "Beg for me."

Max did something she didn't want to do, she stuck her knee up and hit Fang right in the gut. The wind was knocked out of him and he fell onto his side, Max quickly jumped up and retreated from the room. She bolted up the stairs and ran to her room, when she got to her room she locked the door and put a variety of heavy objects in front of it, she hyperventilated and backed away from the door. Max took a seat on the floor, feeling frightened and violated.

Fur brushed up against Max's arm, looking over she saw Ari sitting next to her. "Ari!" Max shouted hugging the dog. Ari dropped his ears, he laid his snout against her back. His tail no longer wagging, something had upset his human friend. When Max pulled away from the dog, he locked her face as a tear slipped out. "What happened Master?" The dog's eyes seemed to ask. Max just held herself, Fang had never touched her that way before. Max explained to the dog what had happened, almost as if he were a human and could comprehend it.

Down in the basement Fang gazed at the open door, what had he done wrong? He thought everything was going so smoothly, until he touched her there. That must have been it, but he couldn't help it. The way she looked in that shirt, it left him dying to touch them. He let go of his stomach, then stood from the bed. He hadn't meant to do that to her, his lust that burned for her had just...taken over him. He felt himself wanting, needing to touch her in that way.


	10. Chapter 10: He's back

_**A.N. I don't own the song Incomplete and alone by Blood on the dance floor**_

* * *

His black sneakers tapped the stairs as he walked up them, his dark eyes looking down as he walked. Fang hadn't meant to be so forcible, he tried his hardest to be gentle. Then he paused, he stared at her door at the end of the hall. He traveled down the hallway, stopping at the door he grabbed the knob. Turning it he found that it was locked, he sighed and laid his forehead against the door. "Max, let me in." Fang requested. "Please."

On the inside of the room, Max sat at her window seat. Petting Ari's head, she was looking out the window. Then she heard a knock, and the sound of Fang's deep voice. She got up and moved everything away from the door, then she opened it.

"What do you want?" Max asked rather harshly.

"Dammit, I knew you were pissed." Fang sighed.

"Reason your here is?" Max wondered, crossing her arms.

Fang didn't answer, he simply placed his lips on top of hers. His hands gripped her hips, Max ran her hands through his hair. She pulled him into the room, Fang kicked the door shut. He backed Max up until she fell onto the bed, still kissing Max passionately and hungrily.

"I came to see if you were alright, I know I got a little ruff." Fang said as he pulled away.

Max flipped over, so Fang was now underneath her. "Ruff?! You violated me!" Max snapped.

Fang flipped, "I know, and I'm sorry I did."

Max flipped, "If you're sorry then why did you do it?"

Fang flipped this time, he pinned Max's hands above her head. "I wanted you so bad that I...I let my emotions take over. The more I touched you, the more my lust for you grew." Fang told her. Max looked up into his eyes, she knew what he was saying was the truth. Max knew that Fang loved her, she loved him too. She just felt unsure about being in a deeper relationship with him, especially after seeing how he could be when lustful. Max squirmed underneath him, showing she wanted to be unpinned. Fang sat on the bed next to her, they sat in silence. Fang got up from the bed, then walked to the door. He looked over at Max, knowing the words he was about to speak...would break her heart. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." Fang said as he left.

Max's eyes snapped open wide, and those words indeed did break her heart. "Fang hold-" Max paused. "on." Fang was already gone, why had he said that to her? Was it all a lie, just a game? Did Fang grow tired of her...did he not love her? Max stood up and ran after him, but like a shadow. He disappeared. She dashed down the stairs and headed to the basement door, then Ari's bark filled the air around the house. Max ran to the backyard, she saw Ari with his ears pinned back, a snarl on his snout, yellow eyes narrowed.

Max recognized his position, he was in defensive mode. "Ari what are you barking at?" Max asked looking around. A figure appeared into her range of sight, there was a man standing in the front yard. He wore a long brown coat that came down to his knees, a pair of brown pants, black shoes, and a brown hat to cover his glass covered eyes. Max's heart stopped dead in her chest, it was Jeb.

Fang sat in his room, playing his guitar. He was playing some songs he'd written, still thinking of Max. The face she had on...when he told her those words. He could hear the sound of her heart, shattering to bits. He had done it for her own good, for his own good. He couldn't risk hurting or violating Max like that ever again, he wanted to be gentle. Fang wanted to hold Max, kiss her without hurting her, play their little games of cat and mouse, even wanted to take it further. He knew Max wasn't ready for that kind of relationship, which was why he ended it with her. He didn't want to pressure her, so he let her go.

"What the hell are you doing here Jeb?!" Max demanded.

"I've come home sweetie." Jeb said, smiling sweetly at his daughter. "My, my, look how much you've grown."

"Shut up, get out!" Max snapped.

Before either of them could continue, Fang came into the room. He saw Max and the strange man standing in front of the door, Fang narrowed his eyes.

"Max, who is this boy?" The man asked. "And why is he in my house unsupervised?"

"Same question goes for you pal." Fang said evenly, standing in front of Max. "What do you want, why are you here?"

"Don't use that tone of language on me boy, why are you alone in my house with my daughter?!" Jeb demanded.

"Because I can be, I live here." Fang replied smugly.

Then the garage door opened, Max's mom walked in. She gasped at the sight of Jeb in her house, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Valencia, explain why this delinquent is in my house!" He ordered.

"He's not a delinquent, don't talk to him that way!" Max snarled, stepping in front of Fang.

"Max get away from him, get over here now!" Jeb barked.

"She's not your dog." Fang said darkly, putting his hand on Max's shoulder. "She doesn't have to do anything you say."

"Max, Now!" He snapped.

"No!" Max screamed. "I'm not yours to control anymore, no one can tell me what to do!"

"Get away from that delinquent, and get him out of this house." Jeb grounded in anger.

Fang started chuckling darkly, then he looked up. "She doesn't obey you, and I'm not going anywhere. The only person she obeys is me, and nothing you ever do will change that."

"Fang-"

"Fang?! Even his name is a delinquents, I forbid him to stay here any longer!" Jeb yelled in rage.

"Listen up pal, you're not superior here anymore. I am. No one is going to listen to you anymore, as long as Max is here then so am I." Fang laughed ominously.

Jeb's eyes landed on Max, she had Fang's shirt clenched in her hand, her head resting against his bicep, his arm around her waist. Jeb narrowed his eyes at Fang, "What did you do to my daughter?" He growled. Fang pulled Max closer to himself, glaring at Jeb.

"Just about everything, I set her free, held her, kissed her, saved her, slept in her bed, hell I've even almost Fucked her." Fang chuckled.

"Fang..." Max's mother gasped.

"OUT! NOW!" Jeb roared.

He charged at Fang, but Fang didn't move. He smirked then pushed Max away from him, Fang ducked then slammed his foot into Jeb's knee. The man fell to the ground, he quickly stood back up. Then he shot a kick, being older made Jeb stronger. Fang flew back a little, the wind knocked out of him. He crashed into the coffee table, glass shattered and Max's mother screamed.

"Fang!" Max shouted running over to him. "Oh my god Fang, are you Alright?"

"Think so..." Fang gasped.

"Fang, oh my god your bleeding!" Max screamed, a glass shard in the back of his shoulder.

"Get out of here, Now!" Jeb demanded.

"No!" Max screamed holding Fang's head against her chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Can't you see that I love him, so why are hurting him?! He hasn't done anything wrong, he's pulled through and been there for me way more than you have Jeb! So he isn't going anywhere, not unless I say so!"

Fang stared at the wall his face was aimed at, he could hear Max's heartbeat in his ear. Max's grip on him tightened, then she laid her head on top of his. Cradling him against her chest, tears demanding to be set free from her eyes. "I love you Fang, I love you more than anything." Max said. Fang began to feel weak, he slouched in Max's arms.

"Fang don't pass out, I'll get the glass out I promise." Max said.

"Max sweetie, let's be reasonable here." Her father requested, taking a step forward.

"Stay away from them, this is no longer your house Jeb!" Max's mother intervened.

Max was astonished as she watched her mother defend her and Fang, while that went on Max tried to help Fang. She put his arm around her shoulder and dragged him to her bathroom, so that she could pull the glass shard out.

"I'm fine, just take me to my room." Fang muttered.

"No, I have to get that shard out." Max protested.

Fang grumbled and pushed away from her, he gripped the bloody glass shard and pulled it out of his shoulder. He then threw it to the floor, and went to his room. Max's brown eyes gazed down upon the shard, blood covered the majority of it. Max charged after him, when she got into the basement she saw his door was closed. Max knocked on the door, it was locked. "Fang, open the door please." Max requested. "Let me help you." After minutes and minutes of waiting, the door clicked.

"Fang, are you alright?" Max asked upon entering.

"Fine." Fang replied.

Fang was standing at his dressed, his shirt in his hands. Blood trickling down his shoulder and onto his back. Max gasped, there was still a piece of glass embedded in his shoulder. Fang simply ignored it, he felt no pain. Then he felt Max's gently hands touch his wound, he hissed and spun around.

"Don't touch me!" Fang snapped.

Max took a step back then hardened, "I'm trying to help you, so stop pushing me away!"

"I'm not pushing you away!" Fang snarled, then sighed. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

Max walked closer, she looked up into his eyes. Fang glanced down at her as her hand met his cheek, Fang sighed again and placed his hand on hers. Max's touch was so much more loving and soft than his own, it was the touch of an angel's. "I already am safe Fang..." Max paused and wrapped her arms around him. "When I'm with you." Fang placed his hand on the back of her head, and slipped his arm around her lower back. She didn't know.

"Max...there's something you have to hear." Fang said, sitting the girl he loved on his bed.

She stood up, "Not until I get the rest of the glass out of your shoulder."

Before Fang could say anything else, Max was already out of the room. She came back with a wet rage, a small bowl of water, and a first aid kit. Max set the supplies on the dresser, she saw Fang digging through the drawers. "This might hurt, but it's the only way to get the shard out." Max said, picking up a pair of pliers. Fang nodded and turned so that his back was to her, first she cleaned out the wound. Once the blood was gone she grabbed the pliers, the metal gripped the glass. Max pulled on the glass, Fang's muscles tensed. Once the glass shard was out, Max began stitching the wound.

"You know how to stitch?" Fang asked, glancing back at her.

Max nodded then looked back at the wound, "My mom is a vet, I've helped her out a few times on stitching up wounds and stuff."

"So, that man is your dad?"

"Yeah…"

"I see."

Max got the wound stitched up completely, Fang then slipped on a black t-shirt. He gazed down into the brown eyes he loved, he felt his heart sink more and more. Fang sat Max on the bed, he handed her the notebook he'd kept from her. It was already turned onto a page, Max glanced down and read through it. Shocked at what the words said, Fang simply, looked away.

Eternal pain, something I will take to my grave Your memory is an image I just can't erase I spend my life always walking in the shadows Scared, alone, locked away inside my castle

And when you love something, they say set it free If it don't come back, it wasn't meant to be I destroy everything I touch Even things I love too much

I am cursed with these hands They will never understand I don't want to let you go Incomplete and all alone

Here I am waiting for my sacred true love With these hands that will be just like a steel glove When you love something, they say set it free And if it don't come back, it wasn't meant to be

I destroy everything I touch Even things I love too much I am cursed with these hands They will never understand I don't want to let you go Incomplete and all alone

Uh oh uh oh I'm incomplete and all alone Uh oh uh oh I don't want to let you go

Max looked over at Fang in surprise, she knew these lyrics came from his heart. Fang simply looked down at his hands, then he glanced over at Max. "So you understand now, why I said we had to end it?" Fang comprehended. Max pulled the boy into her arms, she never knew Fang felt that way. She knew what he was trying to protect her from, Fang was protecting Max from himself. Living the life of a gang boy, life as a juvenile...had made Fang that way. Each day he spent on the street, each day of wondering if it was live or die. It had taken his gentleness, his chance at a loving life. "Fang I know your life has been hard...and I know you want to protect me from yourself. But I don't care Fang, I love you for YOU." Max told him. The blond haired girl held the boy she loved, she cradled him against her chest.

"I love you Fang, nothing is going to change that." Max said.

"Enough with the affection." Fang said pushing away. "I get it."

Max's mouth formed in a D shape, Fang lifted his brow and narrowed his eyes. "What?" He asked. Max saw it, the faint pink line on his cheeks. Fang was blushing. Max giggled, then stopped. She never giggled, Fang started laughing. He put his arms around Max and kissed her, Max missed him back. Just before the door opened, they pulled away. Max's mother stood in the doorway.

"Jeb is gone." She announced.

"Did he hurt you?" Max asked, standing up.

"No sweetie." She said shaking her head. "I take it you stitched Fang's shoulder?"

"Yes." Max replied nodding.

Dr. Martinez's face grew grim, she exchanged glances at both teenagers. "Now both of you..." She sighed. "I need you both to come upstairs, we need to have a serious talk about your relationship."


	11. Chapter 11: The talk

Max and Fang sat at the table with Dr. Martinez, Max gulped with uncertainty. She glanced over at Fang, he gave a small nod and took her hand. Intertwining their fingers, only in a way to reassure her. Dr. Martinez sat across from the two, she put her hands on her lap and looked at her daughter.

"Max honey, I know you and Fang love each other. And I know that at your ages, you want to take your relationship further-"

"Mom it's not like that!" Max interrupted.

"Max, you know it is." Fang pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Not helping!" Max snapped.

"Sit back down, let me finish." Max's mother said.

Max sat down in her seat, she grumbled and laid her head down on the table.

"Now, I'm aware of the sneaking into each other's room thing.-"

"It wasn't what it was!" Max protested.

"Max just shut up and sit down!" Fang snapped.

Max looked at Fang, then nodded. She sat back down and looked back at her mother, "When did you find out?"

"The first night." Her mother replied. "Now, before you interrupt again. I've seen how much you two care about each other, and I know at some point you will want to take your relationship further. Just don't do anything you two will regret, I know you're both past the bird and the bee talk."

"Thank you." Fang said leaning back.

"Again, not helping." Max intoned.

"I'll let you two decide where you want your relationship to go, I just hope you'll make the right choices." Dr. Martinez said, standing up.

The teenagers nodded and stood from the table, both going their separate ways. Max went up to her room, and Fang went down to his. Once in her room, Max sat on her bed. She looked out the window, watching the sunlight pour into her room. Then her phone vibrated, Max grabbed her phone and saw a text. It was from Fang, Max smiled as she read it.

**Fang: Hey. Sorry about all this crap we're in, it's my fault. **

**Max: You don't need to apologize, it's my fault too.**

**Fang: So, what'cha doing?**

**Max: Math homework…**

**Fang: same here.**

**Max: Wanna come work together?**

**Fang: Be up in a minute. **

Max laughed to herself quietly, she then heard a knock at her door. Upon opening it she found herself trapped in Fang's kiss, her back hit the wall and his hands tangled into her hair. Max put her hands on Fang's chest, and pushed him back softly. "No." Max said sternly. "Homework, then we can kiss okay." Fang nodded then sat at Max's desk, spinning purposely in the chair. Max grabbed another chair and sat next to him, a groan escaped her throat at the sight of her math homework. Fang laughed at her, she then he put his hand on her head.

"Alright, where do you need help?" He asked looking at her paper.

"I don't understand any of this X stuff." She replied, pointing at the problem.

"That's easy, all you have to do is find the two even Consecutive Integer for 66. First you take it and put it in an equation, so it'd be X + X + 2= 66. You draw a line over the equal sign then work it out, since there are two X's you add them together. So it's 2x + 2= 66. So then you'd subtract two on both sides, so the 2 gets canceled out and 66 becomes 64. After that you'll take 64 and divide it by 2, leaving you with 32. Last thing you'll do is take X which will equal 64, then you'll take 64 and add it by two. Got it?" Fang explained.

"Wow." Max said.

"What?" he asked.

"That is the most I have ever heard you speak." She teased, laughing.

Fang smirked and tapped her head with his pencil, "Do your homework, I wanna kiss you."

Max looked over at him as he turned to his paper, Max stood from her chair and spun Fang's around so it was facing her. "Then why don't you?" She asked. Before Fang could say anything she crashed her lips against his, Fang was partly surprised but kissed back after a minute. As the kiss grew to a make-out session, Max straddled Fang's waist as he sat in the chair. His arms captured her waist, her hands captured his hair. The two pulled away for a quick breath, then went back to kissing. Max pulled away, she rested her forehead against his.

"Sorry…I wanted to kiss you too." She said, slightly huffing.

"How about we make a deal, each problem you get right, you'll get a kiss." Fang suggested.

"Fang…I suck at math, I won't get a kiss for like a billion problems." She sighed.

Fang picked her up and sat her in her own chair, "You just got a kiss and a make-out, you'll live. I'll help you with the problems, and if you come close. I'll give you a peck, alright?"

"Alright." Max agreed.

Max worked the second problem, baste off the explanation Fang had given her. She finished then showed it to Fang, to her surprise she got a kiss. Max held his face but he pulled back, then sat and watched her work the next problem. This time, she got a peck. Fang checked over her work and pointed out her mistakes. Max went back over and tried the problem again, this time receiving a kiss. After about thirty minutes Max had finished her homework, along with Fang. Once she put away her things, Fang lifted her up. He slammed her onto her bed, his lips crashing against hers. The two flipped, each taking a roll at being dominant. Fang was on top, he kissed Max rigorously, lustfully. Then he moved his lips, they now kissed her neck. He kissed all around her slim neck, then he stayed on one spot and started sucking on her neck. Fang kissed and licked on that one spot, Max squirmed and tried to push him away.

"Fang, wha-what are you doing?" Max moaned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied.

"Stop, y-you can't keep s-sucking there." Max answered.

"Why not?" Fang whispered, licking the sensitive spot on her neck. "I want to give you something."

"Fang-!" Max shouted but was cut off.

Fang began sucking on her neck, he even bit down on her smooth skin. Max gasped and moaned in surprise, then he pulled away. Max felt her neck, the ruff skin came into contact with her fingertips. Fang had given her a hickey, and he was smiling about it! Fang smirked at his work, then he went back to kissing Max's lips. To Fang's surprise he was pushed onto his back, Max was sucking his neck.

"If I get one, so do you." She whispered in his ear.

"Maybe I should give you two." Fang chuckled, sucking on the otherside of her neck.

Max pushed his face back, she held his face away from her neck as she continued to leave her mark. Fang improvised with his hands, violating her the same way as he had before. Max didn't mind it, she actually enjoyed it. Now that each of them had left a mark on one another, they had a steamy yet loving make-out session. The day disappeared with into the night, the moonlight filled the room through the window. Max was curled up into Fang's side, both of them were curled up in each other's arms.

"I love you Fang." Max said sleepily.

"I love you too Max." Fang replied, nuzzling her cheek.

"Night." Max whispered.

"Night." Fang whispered back, kissing her good night.


	12. Chapter 12: Stalked

"Max, let's go!" Fang called.

"One second!" Max called back.

Max came running down the stairs pulling the black leather vest over her red shirt, she rushed out the door with Fang. Dr. Martinez couldn't drive them because she had already left for work, and both of them had a late start so they couldn't walk to school. So today, they were taking the bus. The bus hadn't come yet, it was supposed to arrive at 8:15 A.m.

"Fang can we ditch today…I don't wanna go." Max sighed.

"And you're supposed to be the responsible one." Fang snickered.

"So can we?" She asked.

"Fine with me, where you wanna go?" He replied.

Max thought for a moment, then she remembered a cool place in the neighborhood she knew. She took Fang's hand and led the way, Max's neighborhood was full of hide outs and fun places to be. Max led Fang into some shallow woods, while walking through it Fang saw peculiar things. It was as though these woods were a disguise, hiding the true beauty of the safe haven-ish place. In this area alone, the grass was greener and more lush. The trees were taller and the bark a lighter shade of brown. There was a pond in the center, it's water a deep ocean blue. Flowers of multiple species and colors peppered the grass, sunlight pouring over them like water.

"What is this place?" Fang asked looking around.

"My own little paradise, I found it when I was little." Max replied, sitting in the grass near the pond. "Whenever I need to get away or clear my head, this is where I come."

Fang gazed at her, Max looked extremely breathtaking. He sat next to her in the grass, watching as some birds flew by. Max looked up at the boy next to her, Fang looked breathtaking as well. His hair flowed with the wind, his skin glowed from the sun hitting it, his eyes shined with hidden happiness. Max's features suddenly became troubled, she looked down at the grass.

"Claw told me…about what happened." She said.

"About me living on the streets?" Fang asked.

Max nodded, "Why did you chose to stay on the streets, didn't you have any relatives?"

"Yeah." Fang sighed, laying in the grass. "But none of them would take me in."

"How come?"

"Because of my behavior."

"What kind of behavior, you've been staying her for a month now and you haven't caused any trouble."

"When I get angry…something just makes me snap. I turn into a monster."

Max gazed down at Fang's back, he had turned on his side. "_A monster?_" Max asked herself. She could tell by Fang's body language that he didn't want to talk about it, so instead she let it be. Suddenly a twig snapped in the distance, Max looked over at the sound. She saw a large figure at the trees edges, it wasn't human. She shot up, taking a fighting stance. Then the figure stepped out, Max smiled. "Shadow!" She shouted running towards it. Max wrapped her arms around the deer's neck, the deer laid his grey snout against her shoulder. Fang sat in the grass mesmerized, shadow was a deer?

"Oh my god, you've gotten big since the last time I saw you." Max laughed, petting the deer's head.

"Care to introduce me to your friend, Pocahontas?" Fang asked.

"Hey, just because I'm friends with a deer and a dog doesn't mean I'm Pocahontas." Max snapped, then she gestured towards the deer. "This is shadow, one of my oldest animal friends."

Fang made eye contact with the deer, the animal was incredible. He was nearly as tall as Fang was, his head stopping right at Fang's shoulders. The deer's pelt was mostly black, but the bottom half was dark grey. His antlers sat atop his head, a deep shade of brown. The deer's eyes were what really astonished Fang, the animal's eyes were crimson red. Shadow was an animal Fang had never seen before, it was like the beast had come out of a story book. The creature took a simple stride over to the pond, he bowed his head and drank.

"What kind of animal is he exactly?" Fang asked.

"A deer." Max replied.

"Doesn't look like any deer I've ever seen." Fang stated.

"I know, I think he's an endangered species or something." She explained.

Shadow lifted his head, looking left. His ears twitched, something was coming. Max heard it, the sound of an animal running their direction. Then both Max and Fang saw a familiar canine jump from the foliage, Ari. The dog's tongue was lolled out of his mouth, his tail looking like a wind-shield-wiper. "Ari, how did you get out of the yard?" Max asked. The dog dropped his tail, ears dropping onto his head. His gold eyes caught sight of Shadow, then the dog went back to looking happy. A low pitched bark escaped his throat, he raced towards the deer. Shadow made a noise, then ran from the dog. Ari wasn't chasing the deer, they were simply involved in playing a game of tag.

"I am so lost." Fang admitted, scratching his head.

Max laughed, "Those two always play tag when they see each other, just like old times."

"Old times?" Fang questioned.

"Shadow, Ari, and I grew up together. I was six when I found this place, Ari was only a puppy. When I saw Shadow step out from the trees I had the same reaction as you, he was so cute as a fawn. Ari and I came here every day and played with him, when I got into high school I couldn't see him as much." Max answered.

Fang and Max watched the animals play their unusual game, then something simply amusing happened Shadow tripped over a rock and fell onto his back, then he started rubbing his back against the ground. Ari grew interested, and mimicked the deer. After an hour of tagging and back scratching, the two friends grew tired. Both of them curled up together under a tree, falling asleep. Max sat with Fang near the pond, both looking up at the evening sky, Fang laid back in the grass and pulled Max down next to him.

"It's really peaceful here." Fang said.

"That's why it's one of my favorite places." Max said, nuzzling Fang's chest. "And that's also why I decided to share it with you."

"You know what…" Fang said, sitting up. "There's a place I want to share with you."

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He said taking her hand.

Max nodded and followed him, she wasn't worried about Ari. He knew the way back to the house, and he knew better than to cause trouble. As they walked out of the woods Fang called Claw, asking for a ride. While Fang was on the phone, Max saw a figure in the far distance. The figure was too far away for her to identify, all she knew was that it was watching her. "Fang." Max said, pulling on his shirt. Fang peeked over at her, then saw that she was pointing at something. Fang followed her finger, but saw nothing.

"What?" Fang asked.

"There was someone over there, someone watching us." She replied.

"I haven't heard anything snap, and no leaves have rustled. It was probably just shadow or something." Fang said going back onto the phone.

When Fang turned around, the figure appeared again. Max gulped and turned away, then she followed Fang as he walked. When the two got out of the trees, they walked over to the house. Claw appeared in his car a little while later, both teenagers jumped in.

"How come you two aren't in school?" He asked.

"Didn't feel like going today." Fang replied.

"Playing hooky huh?" Claw laughed.

"Yeah." Fang said. "Think you could take us to 'the place'."

Claw nodded. He put the car in drive and headed towards town, he flicked though some music channels. Figuring that neither kids wanted to sit in silence, he stopped on a rock station. A song came on that Max recognized, "Rebel Love Song" by Black Veil Brides.

"I love this song!" She announced accidently.

"Me too." Fang agreed.

"BVB, is one of my favorite bands." Max said.

"Mine too." He said.

Max smiled at the result in finding something else she and Fang had in common, he flashed a smile to. Fang reached over and locked his arm around Max's neck, then he gave her a noogie. Max laughed and tried to pry Fang's arm from her neck, he eventually let her go. Max wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest, smiling and laughing like an idiot. The car stopped after ten minutes, the car now sat in front of a building.

"Have fun you two." Claw said giving off a salute before driving off.

"Fang where are we going?" Max wondered.

"You'll see." Fang said, holding onto her hand.

He led her down the street, through four alley's, and finally arriving at the place. It looked like a sewer tunnel, though it wasn't filled with putrid smelling water. Walking towards the entrance Fang led Max, he motioned for her to enter first. Nodding Max entered the tunnel with Fang behind her, when Max got to the front of the tunnel she stopped. It was completely dark, nothing could be seen.

"Fang, where are you?" Max asked.

"I'm right behind you, don't freak." He replied.

Max felt his arms wrap around her, he guided her through the darkness. They came past a light, Fang led her to it. The two came into an opening, when they walked out Max was surprised. She looked up and saw a house, it wasn't a nice house but was pretty big. "What is this place?" Max asked from beside Fang. He shoved a hand into his pocket and gazed at the house, scowling, and then going to passive.

"This…is my house." Fang answered.

"You mean, this is the house you lived in with your parents?" Max comprehended.

"Yeah." Fang replied, nodding as he walked to the house. "This is the hell I lived in."

Max was speechless at his last words, she left them be and continued to follow Fang. The house was boarded up, the windows and doors all covered in the wooden panels. Fang went to the backdoor, he kicked it open. When inside in the abandoned house, Max saw that the house was still furnished. Every piece of furniture was covered over in a white sheet, like she'd seen them do in many movies. Fang walked up the creaky stairs, each of them sounding an eerie crack as his foot acme down upon them. He stopped at a door, grabbing the knob he opened it.

"This was my room." He informed Max, as he stepped inside. The room was small, smaller than the one he had at Max's house. The room was at most, 4 X 4 where Fang's current room was 5 X 5. There was a small single person bed, wedged into the corner of the room, an old dresser, and a lamp. Max was surprised at how the room was, it was almost as though his parent's had created a cell for him right at home. Fang sat on his bed, slumping and looking at the floor.

"Why would your parent's give you such a small room, this is practically a storage room!" Max snapped.

"That's because it is a storage room." Fang replied.

"Why would they move you in here, didn't they love you at all?!" Max demanded.

"They did, up till the time I got put away." Fang replied.

"Put away?" Max asked.

"The first time I got put in juvie." Fang answered. "After I was bailed out, they told me I had one more chance before they'd send me away permanently. So I got put in here, and was practically monitored twenty-four-seven."

Max was heartbroken; Fang had lived such a terrible life. His parents threatening to send him away, and then moving him into this small little room, checking on him constantly, making sure he wasn't causing trouble. She couldn't imagine living through that, knowing you were hated by your own parents. Feeling sympathy for the boy, Max wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Fang, that's a life I can't even imagine living in. Having the two people who brought you into this world wanting you out of it, hating you just because you cause trouble. I'm glad they're both dead, because now I get to look after you." Max apologized. Fang nodded and wrapped his arms around the girl he loved so much, deciding for once in his life…to accept another person's sympathy upon himself.

"How about we get out of here?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Fang agreed.

The two stood, and walked out the room. Once they left the house, Max led the way. She walked down the street, thought the crowd with Fang's hand still in hers. Max's eyes darted to the right, in the far distance she could see the same figure from before. On the outside she looked passive, but on the inside she was wondering who the strange person was? She quickly pulled Fang's hand and started running, she pushed through the crowd noticing the figure coming closer and closer to her. The crowd became denser; she lost hold of Fang's hand. When Max turned around all she saw was the strange figure, everyone appearing as a shadow. Max sank to the ground, clutching her head in her hands. "_Who the hell are you?!_" She snapped. A pair of arms suddenly locked around her waist, she screamed and looked up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A voice shouted.

"Fang?" Max asked.

"Let's go." He said lifting her up.

Running through the crowd, Fang carried Max over his shoulder. However, Max still saw the figure pursuing them. Swiftly Fang turned the corner, stopping as the two stood in an alley. Fang let go of Max, only to find that she was shaken up and sinking to the floor.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Fang asked.

"The same person from before, h-he was following us again." She replied.

"Max there's no one following us…" Fang paused when he realized how shaken she was. "Let's go back home."

Max nodded, and took Fang's hand. "I'm sorry for being so pathetic."

"You aren't pathetic." He said lifting her up, carrying her bridal style. "You're strong, reliable, funny, beautiful, and badass."

Max smiled and wrapped her arms around Fang's neck, Fang cracked a smile himself. And continued to carry her home, the only place he actually considered home…was wherever Max was.

~~~ A week later ~~~

A week passed by, and the two teenagers were now on fall break. Fang and Max spent most of their time away from the house, they ventured out to the 'paradise-ish' place Max had shown him. It was peaceful though…Fang had noticed something was making Max more paranoid. Each time he'd ask her what was wrong, she'd always say it was that someone was following them, that someone was _stalking _them. Max however noticed the figure was only after her, she'd see him outside her window. Looking up at her from below, or when she and Fang would be out she'd see him following them from a distance.

"Fang I swear, there's someone following us!" Max insisted.

"Just drop it alright, I've told you a billion times. **No one** is after us." Fang said.

The two were sitting by the pond, in their paradise. Shadow and Ari were playing their game of tag, as they usually did. Fang pulled Max onto his chest, comforting her so she knew everything was fine.

"Just chill out." He told her.

"But Fang I-"

"Enough already, will you just shut up with the whole 'being stalked' crap?" Fang sighed.

"I'm just saying, geez." Max sighed, crossing her arms.

Fang sat up, "Come on Max, don't be that way."

Fang sighed and saw that she was serious about this; he put his arm around her in the only way he knew how to keep her level headed. He rubbed her side and remained silent, listening to the wind blow and the leafs dwindle in the chilling breeze. Once it became too cold to stay out, both teens made their way home. Ari followed this time, Max waved goodbye to Shadow as the creature fled into the trees. The large deer, just as his name presumed, disappeared like a shadow.

"So, what do you want to do when we get home?" Max asked.

Fang just shrugged.

"What's up?" Max wondered, figuring something was on his mind.

"Just tired." He replied.

"Why don't you take a nap when we get home then?" Max suggested.

"Maybe." Fang agreed, looking at the ground.

Max gazed at him, but found she didn't know how to help him. When Fang kept himself locked up, there was no way to unlock him. Entering the house Fang went straight to his room, Max however, stood in the foyer with Ari. "What do you think is wrong with him boy?" Max asked the canine. Ari simply whined and looked at the ground, not knowing either. She went into the kitchen and got something to eat, her thoughts occupying her mind. She was thinking of the one guy who was always on her mind, Fang. Everything she knew about him flashed through her mind, his parent's treating him like dirt, living on the streets, being put in juvie, living in fear and hurt.

"Ahh!" Fang shouted. He gripped his dresser as the pain in his back became more intense, he didn't know what the sudden cause of pain was. Only that it hurt.


	13. Chapter 13: The fight

Pain sheered through his back, pain he'd never felt before caused his body to throb. He couldn't move, he was lying on the floor. Stifling his cries of pain, not wanting Max to hear him he suddenly heard foots. His eyes shot open and he looked at the door, not knowing what to do. He stayed on the floor, he couldn't move. The pain became so critical that he couldn't stay conscious any longer, his vision gave out and everything went black.

Max traveled down into the basement, stopping at Fang's door she gently knocked. She didn't hear anything, only silence greeted her ears. Max opened the door, and gasped. Fang was on the floor, not breathing, his eyes closed, his head lying on his arm, his body on its side. "Fang!" Max screamed. She ran over and dropped to her knees; she lifted him up and shook him. "Fang wake up! What's wrong?!" Max screamed again. He didn't answer, only groaned in pain. She raced out of the room, and ran to get the home phone. As she dialed her mother's number she raced back down stairs, when she was back in Fang's room she tried waking him up again.

"Hello this is Jeanne, how may I help you?" A woman asked.

"I need to speak with Dr. Martinez, it's an emergency!" Max replied.

"I'll put you through immediately." The woman said.

"Hello?" Dr. Martinez answered.

"Mom help!" Max screamed, freaking out.

"Max honey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Fang's not moving-he isn't breathing-I don't know what to do!" Max hyperventilated, freaking out.

"Sweetie calm down, what happened, what about Fang?" Her mother said slowly.

"I don't know, I came downstairs and he was lying on the floor! He isn't breathing or moving, I don't know what to do mom!" Max explained.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, in the meantime call James." Her mother told her.

"Okay." Max said hanging up.

Before calling she looked at Fang again, trying to get him to wake up. "Fang wake up please, be okay." Max pleaded, looking at his face. Then her eyes widened, on his face she saw it. A pair of tears, Max touched her cheeks, realizing she had started crying. Max hadn't cried in a long time, the last time she had cried was when she was born. She'd come close to crying, but never let the tears escape from her eyes. Tears dripped onto his cheeks, Max shot up and ran out of the room. She furiously wiped her eyes and dialed James's number, James was the family doctor.

"Hello." The doctor said picking up the phone.

"Hello Dr. James, it's Max… Dr. Martinez's daughter." Max said.

"Ah, hello Max, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"A uhm…friend of mine passed out. I don't know what to do, he was fine a minute ago and he's not breathing or moving…" Max said, more tears slipping out.

"I'll be over as soon as possible, what I want you to do is lay him down somewhere comfortable like a couch or bed. Try and see if you can get him to wake up, if not just wait till I get there." He instructed.

"Alright." Max said.

Eyes opening in pain, Fang looked around. He couldn't move, though he felt something wet on his cheek. Weakly lifting his hand, he wiped it. Finding that it was water…no…not water. _Tears_. Fang hadn't been crying, he never cried, not once in his life had he shed a tear. He came to a realization…Max was the one crying. Using the dresser for support, Fang slowly rose off the ground. His knees shook, but he managed to get up. Weakly he staggered out of the room, once he got to the stairs he had to crawl. Upon reaching the door, he felt the pain return, he fell to his knees. Taking in deep breaths, his vision was blurring again. When he opened the door, he saw Max in the kitchen on the phone.

"M…Max." He muttered.

"Fang!" She shouted running over to him.

As soon as she got to the door, he fell forward. Max quickly grabbed him; she dragged him over to the couch and laid him down. He was sweating badly and breathing rapidly, his eyes were closed as he tried to stay conscious. Max laid his head on a pillow and ran into the kitchen; she grabbed a rag and damped it with water. Coming back into the living room, she began wiping his forehead.

"Fang…are you alright." Max asked.

Fang reached up and stroked her cheek, "I'll be fine…don't worry."

A tear slipped down her cheek, Max wrapped her arms around his neck. Cradling his head against her chest, "You have to be okay, please be alright." She pleaded.

Fang put his hand on her arm, "Max…are you crying?" He asked.

"N-No, I just poked myself in the eye that's all." She protested.

"You're crying for me and you know it." He teased.

"So what if I am?" She muttered.

Fang pulled the girl into his arms, attaching his lips to hers. He felt dizzy, like he was going to pass out again…which he did. The pain going through his body was unbearable, in which he cried out from the pain.

"Fang what's wrong, where are you hurt?!" Max asked, looking over the boy's body.

"B-Back…" Fang muttered subconsciously.

Max turned the boy over, lifting up his shirt all she saw was his bare back. His muscles coiled in pain, the only back injury he had was the one on his shoulder. "_But that's weeks old, it can't be causing him pain now…can it?_" Max asked herself. She ran her fingers over the stitched wound; he showed no reaction to it. A ring filled the air, along with Ari's barking. Max stood from the couch and walked to the door, she peeked out the blinds and saw Dr. James.

"Hello Max, now where's your sick friend?" The doctor asked.

"He's on the couch; he woke up but passed out again." She answered, inviting the man inside.

The doctor nodded and walked into the house, he and Max made their way over to the couch. Fang was still out cold, he was paler. Dr. James set his hospital bag down and examined Fang, his muscles were still coiled, sweat continued to drip from his forehead, Max sat on the couch and used her lap as a pillow for his head. She grabbed the rag once again and wiped his forehead, all while the doctor watched.

"Max, could you try and wake him up. It'll be easier for me to work on him that way." The doctor requested.

"Yeah." Max nodded, she looked down at Fang. "Fang wake up, please. I need you to wake up now, so I can get you some help."

Like a miracle had occurred, Fang's dark eyes opened. Though it was only half way, he was extremely weak. Though he kept it hidden, he acted as though he were back to one hundred percent. He glared at the strange man looming over him, he snarled and moved back. "Don't come near me!" He snapped. Then he felt Max's hand on his shoulder, he calmed down a bit at the feel of her gentle touch. Wooziness took over Fang held his head with one hands and he began to sway, the doctor moved closer so that he was kneeling in front of Fang.

"Where is the sours of your pain?" He asked.

Fang didn't answer.

"He told me it was in his back, but I looked and didn't see anything." Max answered for him.

"Can you have him turn around?" The doctor asked Max.

She nodded, and got Fang to turn so that his back was visible. The doctor examined the teenager's back, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"You've had three back injuries?" The doctor asked.

"Three?" Max gasped.

"Yes, here." The doctor said pointing to Fang's shoulder. "This one here is more recent." Then he moved to the center of Fang's back. "Though here, you can faintly see two older stitch wounds."

"Where'd you get them from Fang?" Max asked him.

"Motorcycle accident." Fang said quickly, too quickly.

Max knew he was lying, also at the fact Fang wasn't even old enough to drive a motorcycle. Max deiced she'd get to out of him later, right now all she cared about was him getting better.

"So what's wrong with him?" Max asked the doctor.

"It could be a simple bone growth." The doctor answered. "However I can't be sure, he looks fine. If he passes out again or acts strangely then please, don't hesitate to bring him in."

"Thank you for coming out." Max said, nodding.

She walked the doctor out of the house, when she got back in Fang was gone. She knew he'd gone downstairs, and so she went after him. Once down in the basement she saw Fang's door shut, also that it was locked. On the inside of the room, Fang was laying on his bed. He knew what the cause was…it was-. A knock appeared at the door, he knew it was Max.

"Fang are you alright?" Max asked.

"I'm fine Max." He replied.

"I called mom and told her you were alright…" Max's voice trailed off after that.

Fang got up and opened the door, "What's the matter?"

Max wrapped her arms around him, "Mom said she had to go to California, she won't be home for a week."

"What why?" Fang asked.

"Work, she said there's a zoo animal up there that's planning on delivering soon. The vets up there are all busy and can't do the job, so mom has too." Max explained.

"Well there's one upside to it." Fang smirked.

"What?" Max wondered.

Fang attached his lips to hers and pinned her to the door, "That means we get a week of roughhousing." He snickered.

His lips landed on hers once again, Max kissed him then pulled back. "Not right now Fang, you're hurt." Max protested softly. Fang understood and nodded, it was late so Max decided to turn in. Fang however, didn't follow her. Max was surprised; Fang usually followed her when she was going to bed. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. Fang shook his head, Max thought that maybe since they were both downstairs that she should sleep in his room. Though…that wasn't it at all, Fang knew the cause of his back pain. It was something he had experienced when he was just a boy, something he though was long gone by now.

"Fang?" Max asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Hmm." He replied, snapping back into reality.

"Are you sure you're alright, you're really worrying me." She said.

"I'm alright, just…lost in thought. Why don't you sleep down here tonight?" Fang suggested.

"Alright." Max said smiling.

Fang smiled back, and then led the girl into his room. Max went to her room to change into pajamas while Fang did the same; Fang was now dressed in black pajama pants and a black t-shirt. The door creaked open and Max stood there, she had on a pair of raspberry colored shorts and a long sleeved grey shirt. She looked worried still, also extremely tired from lack of sleep. She walked over and laid on the bed with Fang, he breathed in her scent. The smell of chocolate and a morning breeze filled his nostrils; it was a scent he could smell all day. Max buried her head into Fang's chest, glad that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with him.

"Hey Fang…" Max whispered.

"Yeah." Fang whispered back.

"I love you." She said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her forehead. "No get some sleep."

Max nodded and soon fell asleep in Fang's arms, after about four hours later. Fang felt the pain in his back return, this time more unbearable than the last. Quietly Fang left Max's arms; he slipped out of his room and ran to the bathroom. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to end the pain. Once in the bathroom he locked the door, he gripped the rim of the sink until he felt the pain subside. Fang grit his teeth and looked down, "Not again...hgn." Fang groaned as pain engine his bones. He couldn't help it any longer, he spun around and looked at his back. His eyes widened, there were two little stubs on under his shoulders. Fang left the room and charged upstairs, he rummaged through the medicine cabinet and pulled out some aspirin. He took the pills and sighed, the pain was beginning to go away.

Fang traveled back down the stairs and into his room, he was relieved that Max hadn't woken up. He crawled back into bed, back into his lover's arms. The bed creaked as Fang moved, causing Max's eyes to open.

"What's wrong?" Max muttered.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Fang replied.

"Is it your back?" Max asked, half asleep.

"Doesn't hurt anymore, just go back to sleep Maxie." Fang lied.

"Hey, which do you..." Max yawned. "Like better...Fangy-Wangy, Fangalicious...or...Fangy-poo?"

"Either one." Fang replied, wanting to go to sleep.

Max laughed then curled up with him, though Fang was extremely cautious about her touching his back. He wrapped his arms around Max, not able to fall asleep. What would she think of him when they grew back, would she call him a freak? Would she accept him? He didn't know, he could only hope that Max would still love him.

~~~ The next morning ~~~

Fang awoke that morning and found that Max wasn't next to him, shooting up he bolted out of the room. Reaching the door to the basement he opened it, Max wasn't anywhere in sight. "Fang!" He suddenly heard Max scream. Then he felt her body collide into his, luckily she collided into his chest instead of his back.

"Max what's wrong?!" He asked alert.

"Morning Fangy-Wangy." Max said smiling as she looked up at him.

"I didn't agree to that." Fang said.

Max pouted, "Yes you did, remember I suggested three and then you said 'either one.'"

"Dammit." Fang scoffed under his breath.

Max started laughing, Fang frowned and grabbed the sides of her head. He shook it lightly, "I forbid you to laugh!" He shouted. That only made Max laugh more, she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. Fang sighed and hugged her, then followed her into the kitchen.

"Where's Ella, I haven't seen her around?" Fang asked, sitting at the table.

"She's over at Nudge's house, something about a fashion show marathon on TV or something." Max replied.

"How come you didn't go?" He wondered.

"Are you kidding, me sit and watch a bunch of girls try on retarded outfits then get judged on them. Yeah, count me out." Max answered, getting a pair of bowls out of the cabinet.

Fang noticed something off about Max, she seemed troubled. He observed her behavior for the rest of the day, she moped and sighed a lot. Mostly she looked out the window she was near on the couch, her eyes looked dazed. When it reached eight o'clock Fang was lounging on the bed next to Max, playing with her hair.

"Max tell me what's eating you, you've been moping all day." Fang requested.

"Nothing is eating me Fang, I'm fine just stop worrying." Max replied, rolling onto her side.

"I know you're lying, the fact you aren't looking at me right now proves it." Fang pointed out.

Max narrowed her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows, "Oh so I have to look at you twenty-four-seven for everything to be alright?!"

Fang flipped over so he was on top of her, "I'm not saying that, don't yell at me!"

"Get away from me, your one of the reasons I'm upset!" Max snapped, pushing Fang away from her.

"Me?! Hold the hell on!" Fang grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "How the hell am I one of the reasons you're pissed?"

"Yes you nimrod, if you weren't so forcive and quick to make a move we wouldn't be in any of this mess!"

"Will you quit struggling, dammit Max stop trying to run and listen to me!"

Fang pinned her against the wall, ignoring the look of fright on her face. Max struggled, she pulled on her wrist and tried to get free. The more she struggled, the harder Fang gripped her wrist.

"See this is what I'm talking about, you always want. People to do what you want! Now let go of me, I don't want to fight you Fang." Max yelled.

"You fight me?" Fang sneered. "Yeah right, I could kick your butt so bad you wouldn't be able to take another breath."

"Fang stop, your scaring me." Max said, looking into his black eyes.

"Not until you listen to me." He growled.

"If you want me to listen then talk already!" Max snapped, struggling.

Fang couldn't hold his anger in any longer, he ground his teeth so hard that they might break. His breath was rigid, appearing as a dragons. His eyes were what really frightened Max, they were solid black.

"Just quit and listen to me dammit, I'm trying to explain everything! You're the one being a stubborn ass and not listening to what I have to say!" Fang shouted.

"Seriously Fang, you're scaring me." Max muttered. "Now let me go!"

"I said stop struggling!" Fang snapped bashing her against the wall. "I'm trying to damn talk to you!"

"No you aren't!" She shouted in his face. "You're yelling at me and pining me to the freaking walk!"

Max's eyes widened as Fang released her, then threw her onto the ground. Max slid along the ground until her back slammed against the nightstand, Max looked up at Fang as he approached. Max looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Something to hold him back, keep him away from her. She was frozen in fear, like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

"What's gotten into you, y-you aren't normally like this Fang." Max stuttered in fear.

Fang chuckled darkly. "There isn't anything wrong with me, you're just making me more frustrated and ticked off because you keep trying to get away from me when I'm trying to help."

"How is pinning me to the wall then throwing me on the floor trying to help?!" Max screamed.

The closer Fang came, the farther she backed away. Max's brown eyes then caught onto something she could use, the lamps on her nightstand. Max slowly rose from the floor, backing away from Fang. Before she could get to the lamp, Fang caught her again. This time he had her pinned to the floor, a trumpet smirk on his face. Max struggled and struggled, being on the floor was harder for her to get away. "I don't want to do this Fang, but it's the only thing I can do to get away from you." Max said. She lifted her knee and slammed it into Fang's gut, air leaving his body he fell to his side. Max shot up and ran for the door, but Fang locked his hand around her ankle. "See, you're trying to run. I'm trying to help you Max…" Fang said, backing her into a corner of the room. "Why do you keep pushing me away, why won't you let me help!" Max started breathing heavy, trying not to scream. She snapped her leg out and tripped Fang, then ran towards the lamp on her nightstand.

"Fang please calm down, you're scaring me and I don't know what to do." Max pleaded, holding up the lamp as defense.

Fang looked at the lamp in her hands, then smirked. "You wouldn't hurt me, you love me too much to hurt me." Seeing that she wasn't backing down, he frowned and grit his teeth. "Just dammit listen to me Max!"

Max screamed and threw the lamp, thinking Fang was going to hurt her. Quickly Fang ducked down, the lamp shattered against the wall. Max looked at the door, it was her only way out.

"If you want to talk to me then why don't you?! Why play this cat and mouse game, huh?!" She screamed.

"I'm not the one playing, you're the one who won't sit still, look me in the eye, and listen to me explain everything." Fang said angrily as he walked towards her.

"If you weren't being so possessed and crap then maybe I would..." Max paused as Fang loomed over her, she looked into his eyes and saw how angry they were. "Fang _please_ you're scaring me, just calm down please. You're making it look like you're trying to kill me or something."

Max slid along the wall, trying to get to the door. When she did she grabbed the knob and was prepared to fling it open and bolt out of the room, but Fang stopped her. He placed his hands on the door, trapping Max between it and him. Crushing all of her means of escape, Max was trapped… "I'm not Max, you're just making it so dam frustrating for me to talk. Why am I one of the reasons your so upset," For a moment Fang appeared less angry, but then that anger fueled up again. "I haven't done anything to you to make you feel that way!"

"You're scaring me right now Fang, how many times do I have to say it enough to get through your head?!" Max screamed, kicking Fang away.

While Fang was recovering, Max tried to get the door open. She pulled on the knob, but found that the door was jammed. She couldn't get it open, she was locked inside with Fang. The sound of his fist slamming against the door made Max scream, she screamed so loud Fang had to clamp his hand over her mouth and hold her against his chest. "Stop screaming! I'm sick of hearing it, now shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Fang snarled. Max frantically kicked and struggled to get away, but found she couldn't break Fang's hold. Max tried screaming for help, but her cries were muffled.

"Mohg, Ewa, sothgoh hoph!" Max muffly screamed. (Translation- Mom, Ella, someone help!)

Fang growled and breathe in deeply, "I'm trying to cool down Max, your struggling and screaming isn't helping. Beside I jammed the door, so there's no use to cry for help."

Tears leaked out of Max's eyes, she kept asking herself. "_Why, why is he doing this? Why is he so angry?" _Fang felt wetness against his hand, his eyes widened in shock. Max **never **cried, especially in front of him. "Max…are you crying?" He asked. Max shook her head, crying so hard she couldn't stand. She struggle more, trying to get away. Fear erupting so bad in her, all Max could focus on was getting away from him. She kick and struggle, trying to break his hold.

Fang exploded, "See, there you go again!" Fang threw her on the floor in a fit of rage, looming over her. "You aren't listening to me Max, I'm trying to talk to you! I don't want to chase you around this stupid room trying to get you to listen, I want you to freaking sit in one spot and listen to what I have to say! I don't understand why you can't do that, instead of giving me all this 'Fang please stop, your scaring me' crap!"

Max looked up at him hurt, still crying. "It's not my fault! You're making me feel trapped, you know I hate feeling closed in! I'm not trying to run from you Fang, you're just making me not feel safe! I feel like you're really going to hurt me!"

"Bull crap, oh like you didn't try to hurt me a moment ago? You freaking threw a lamp at me head! And obviously I didn't know you hating being closed in, seeing as how you didn't feel the need to tell me!" Fang snarled, he saw her backing towards the door. "Max I swear." Fang growled picking her up off the floor, he began shaking her violently. "If you try and run again I'll freaking lose it more than I already have! Do you understand me?!"

Max started sobbing and pushed herself away from Fang, she curled up onto the floor sobbing. She held her head in her hands, she looked up at him pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"Fang stop it!" She screamed. "Stop scaring me! Stop hurting me! Just stop it... I want the Fang I love back, not the abusive Fang you are right now!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you! You're just making it hard for me to say what I need to say! And I'm still the same Fang, I'm always the same Fang! Now are you going to listen to me or not?!" He roared.

"Then why are you hurting me?! Why did I even fall in love with you if I knew you were going to be this way?!" She curled up tighter together . "Just stop Fang, please...Fangy-Wangy stop!"

Fang paused at the sound of the nickname she had given him, he remembered the smile on her face and how happy she looked when he accepted it. Anger clouded his sight once again, taking control of him. Then he growled, "Don't call me by that infernal name! You know nothing about me, you're bringing all of this on yourself!" Fang lost control, he started kicking things. He knocked over her nightstand, tore the covers from her bed, and knocked some books off her bookshelf. "I do know things about you! I know everything about you!" Max sat up, crying more tears. Looking up at him as he looms over me. "Your favorite food is sushi, you love cuddling, and you act sweet when no one is around, you smile in your sleep every night, you hate swimming, and you hate getting wet in general. You can't sit still in one place for a long time! I know you Fang, more than anyone else."

Max crawled over and hugged Fang, she was on her knees hugging him. She laid her head against his stomach and cried, wanting the yelling and fighting to stop. Max's heart finally shattered, when Fang pushed her away. She landed on pieces of the broken lamp, shards of glass digging into her skin. "Who cares about all that, what I want to know is why the Heck you keep running from me and why you won't listen! It's frustrating Max and I can't take it anymore!" Fang yelled. Max wiped her eyes, and crawled back over to Fang. Her tears leaked onto his shirt, still upset about the whole situation.

"I care about all that, I care about you Fang. I'm sorry Fang, I'm sorry for running and being afraid. You're just really scaring me, I can't help but keep thinking you're going to hurt me more!" Max sobbed brokenly.

"Get the hell away from me!" Fang snapped, pushing her away. "I'm sick of this shit, I'm out of here!"

Max hyperventilated she shot up from the ground and ran to Fang, wrapping her arms around him she cried into his back. "Fang no! Don't go please! Please don't leave me, please stay! I love you!" Max pleased. Fang pushed her away again, before she could realize what was growing out of his back.

"You obviously don't, if you did you wouldn't have struggled, kicked, or cried. I'm leaving, but I don't know if I'm coming back." Fang said, running out of the room after kicking open the door.

He was gone, like a flash of light. Max fell back onto the ground, crying and holding her head. "What am I going to do?" She muttered.


	14. Chapter 14:Physcial and emotional pain

A loud series of knocks appeared at his door, Iggy shot up from the couch and walked to the door. Once opening it Fang rushed in, a total wreck. "I hurt her man, I hurt her." Fang ranted, pacing back and forth. Iggy was still half asleep, so he had no idea what his friend was ranting on about. All he could understand was, "hurt" and "her".

"Whoa, slow down man." Iggy requested. "Who did you hurt?"

"I hurt Max Ig." He replied.

"What?!" Iggy gasped in shock. "Why?!"

"She was moping around and being snippy, I asked her what was wrong she said I was one of her problems. Then we fought and I lost it, bad." Fang answered, still pacing.

"Well why'd you come here, go check and make sure she's okay!" Iggy demanded.

Fang grabbed Iggy by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, "You don't get it Iggy. My wings are growing back!" Fang snapped.

Iggy went pale, "I thought you got them removed…permanently."

"I thought so too, but look." Fang said, turning around.

There was a pair of small wings growing out of his back, Iggy was disgusted at the sight. The wings were skin, not feathered yet.

"What are you gonna do?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, but I can't let Max see them." Fang replied, shaking his head. "That's out of the question."

"Well you can't get them taken off again, you remember what happened the last time." Iggy said in worry.

Ella came home from Nudge's house, the fashion show marathon was over. Ella went inside and noticed it was quiet, the lights were all off. The lightning from outside lighting up the room, putting away her umbrella she went upstairs. A gasp escaped her throat when she saw the broken door, hanging off by a hinge.

"Max! Max where are you?!" Ella shouted entering the room. Her heart stopped, the room was trashed. She heard movement, in one of the corners of the room. She saw an arm, sticking out of the shadowed corner. Quickly it drew back, Ella's eyes snapped open wide when the shadow began to disappear. Her skin was cut and bruised, her breath ragged, tears stained her cheeks, she was backed into the corner, holding herself and shaking, laying on her side.

"Max! Oh my god what happened?!" Ella shouted, dropping onto her knees at her sister's side.

Max looked up from the floor, blond half covering the other side of her face. Only her right, brown eye was visible. "Hey Ells." Max coughed.

"What happened to you?" Ella asked.

"He's gone Ella...He's not coming back!" Max sobbed.

"I told you I'm getting them removed," Fang snapped, slamming his fist on the table. "I can't go through that shit again!"

"Fang I'm not letting that happen, not again." Iggy said sincerely.

Fang looked down at the ground, having wings was horrible. He hated having them, it made him feel even more outcasted. But what did he care, he didn't need friend or family. The only thing he needed now was Max...but he knew he couldn't go back to her. Not after what he did, the inflicted pain done on her was to much.

"Ig you gotta understand." Fang said, looking up at his friend. "I can't have them again, especially with Max here."

"She's changed you Fang."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know I'm right, you look happier when you're around her. You even smile more, she's making you soft."

Fang looked at the ground as Iggy continued, he knew his friend was right. "She's giving you another chance at life Fang, she doing everything for you. She cares about you, a lot more than you know she does. Now I want you to go back to that house, and tell her how much she means to you. Tell her what's on your mind, cause I don't want to hear it." Fang sighed, then nodded. He rose from the table and walked to the door, stoping for a moment.

"Thanks Ig." Fang said patting his friends shoulder. Fang then left the apartment, ready to face Max again.

"What do you mean he did this to you?!" Ella shouted, wrapping a wound on her sisters arm.

Max sighed. "We got into a fight okay, he went a little overboard and-"

"You call this overboard, Max you have a million cuts on your arms alone!" She interrupted.

"Ella I'm fine okay, I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to clear my head." Max sighed.

"Let me go with you." Ella said standing.

Max clenched her fist, "No! Ella just...stay here."

Max charged out of the room, slightly limping. Before Ella could stop her, she was gone. Max stormed out of the house, not fazed by the weather. She walked through the rain, holding herself tightly. She ventured into the trees, planning on going to the one place that made her comfortable.

Fang arrived at the door of the house, soaking wet from the rain. He charged into the house, "Max!" He called. No answer, he raced up the stairs to her room. The door still hanging, he stopped at the door. The room had been fixed, the shattered lamp gone, the bed made, the books picked up and back on the shelf, the blood...cleaned off the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice demanded.

Fang spun around and saw Ella, Max's younger sister. "Ella where's Max, I need to talk to her." He said.

"No, what you need is to stay away from her!" Ella snapped.

"You don't understand, there's something I need to tell her." Fang urged. "_Please_, tell me where she is."

Ella frowned and looked away, "I don't know where she is, she stormed out of the house a little while ago."

Can't stormed past her, having no precise idea of where she would be. Then he noticed Ari wasn't in the yard, Fang's eyes widened. "_Whenever I need to get away or clear my head, this is where I come._" Fang knew where she was now.

Max laid on the wet grass curled together, thinking of the fight. Max's eyes widened, she remembered what Fang had said. "_When I get angry…something just makes me snap. I turn into a monster_." Was that why he had acted that way, because something inside of him had snapped? Max wasn't alone in her paradise, Ari was with her. The large dog curled around her, Shadow was there as well. The animal bent his head down, and nudged her face with his snout. Max looked up at him, looking into the beast red eyes she saw what he was saying. His eyes showed worry, as did Ari's eyes. Thunder crackled and lighting flashed, Max screamed. She was out in the open, in the middle of a storm. She was cold, wet, tired, and hurt. The white bandages Ella had wrapped around her arms had fallen off, the rain soaking them. Ari whined, and laid his head on top of Max's. Shadow then made a decision, he tried to get Max onto his back. Ari saw what the deer was trying to do and helped best he could, both animals helped their human friend out of the rain.

Max slipped off of Shadow's back and fell onto the grass, wincing from pain. She tried to get up but was to weak, her arms shook as she tried to push herself up. Not able to take it much longer, Max fell onto the ground unable to move. Shadow and Ari laid near her, providing her with warmth. Then there were footsteps, stomping footsteps headed right for them. Shadow rose slowly, Ari shot up. Fang appeared, soaking wet and huffing from lack of breath. Fang took a step forward then froze, he saw the animals' positions. Both animals' were shielding Max, both standing over her. Their backs hunched down as if they were going to pounce, when Fang moved they made a sound. Ari growled and Shadow went 'ahuahh', as if saying for Fang to stay away. Then Max rose up, she looked over at Fang. Blond hair covered most of her face, only her right side was visible.

"It's alright guys…leave us alone for a little bit." Max told the animals. Both stepped down from their defensive stances, then went to sit in the near distance. Fang remained silent, he watched Max stand. She was weak, soaked to the bone, and still wounded. She had to use a tree for support, all Fang did was watch and wait for her to speak first.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I came looking for you." Fang replied, taking a step forward.

"Don't come…any closer." Max snarled.

"Max, let me help you." He said.

"Yeah, like the way you "helped" me last night?!" Max shouted.

Fang walked forwards now, ignoring Max's demands of him not coming closer. "Look." Fang said, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I just…lost it. Believe me Max, I never intended to hurt you."

Fang's hand brushed her cheek, it was the only way he knew how to keep Max calm. She looked as though she were going to give out, her wounds were still bleeding slightly. Her knees gave out, before she could fall. Fang caught her, he had his arm locked around her lower back. "You alright?" Fang asked, looking down at her. Max nodded, and wiggled. Fang was persistent in showing he'd carry her home, he didn't want her to strain herself more. Max wrapped her arms around Fang, resting her head against his chest. She was glad it was raining, because then Fang wouldn't see her tears.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again." Max pleaded.

"I won't Max, I swear on my life." Fang paused and lifted her chin. "That I will _always _be by your side."

"I will too, I won't ever leave you Fang." Max said, holding him lovingly.

Fang was astonished, Max was hugging him. Her _abuser_. The one person she loved most, who had turned on her and inflicted injuries onto her body. How could she say that, after all that had happened? How could she still love him, knowing that he may hurt her again?

"What can I do, to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Kiss me." Max replied.

Fang smirked, and attached his lips to hers. They shared a passionate kiss in the pouring rain, both expressing how sorry they were for what had occurred. "I can walk on my own Fang." Max said, after pulling away. He simply nodded, and set the girl down. The two walked back to the house, taking a step forward. Fang screamed. He fell forward, shouting in agonizing pain. "Fang! Fang what's wrong?!" Max asked, dropping onto her knees in front of him. She saw his shirt, begin to tear. He screamed bloody murder as his wings, popped right out of his back.


	15. Chapter 15: Black wings

Blood splattered against her cheek, but she was not fazed. Her gaze was locked onto the huge black wings that had popped out of Fang's back, he was still on the ground. His hair blocking his eyes, he lifted his head. Revealing one of his eyes, his wings flapped.

"Dammit, not again." Fang muttered.

"F-Fang, w-what are those?" Max asked.

He looked at her, "Their my wings."

Max walked to him slowly, she knelt in front of him. Reaching out she cupped his face in her hands, and lifted it so that he was looking at her. Max was smiling, Fang stood and walked away from her. Fang didn't get far, Max had grabbed hold of his hand before he could leave. "Fang wait!" She shouted, clutching his hand tightly.

"Is that why you were so angry, because of your wings?" She asked.

Fang nodded, then looked away. "I didn't think you would still love me."

Max cupped his face in her hands, "Fang, I will always love you. Wings or no wings, I'll still love you."

"I'm a freak Max, I'm the only one who has wings." Fang said, pulling away from her.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Max asked.

"Well…no."

"Then you don't know if you're the only one, but if you are. That makes you unique, it makes you special."

Fang's eyes opened wider, he thought Max wouldn't accept him, wouldn't love him. But he was wrong, she did still love and accept him. Then he saw her reach her hand out, and stroked his feathers. She wasn't afraid, not like they had been. Fang felt that familiar butterfly feeling in his stomach again, just the feel of Max's touch made him feel that way. Her hand left his wing, and went to his cheek. But he pulled away again, he didn't believe she really accepted him. To his mind, her acceptance was an illusion.

"Fang?" Max asked when he began walking away.

"Max, I want you to tell me something." Fang said, stopping.

"What is it?" Max wondered.

"Why do you love me?" He answered, looking back at her.

Max stood frozen for a moment, what made him ask that all of a sudden? Her brown eyes landed on his wings, then she knew. Fang thought that her love for him was gone, now that his wings had grown back. She looked at the ground for a moment, and thought about all the things she loved about Fang. His smile, his personality, his helpfulness, and the way he made her heart melt in every way possible.

"The reason I love you Fang, you being you. You don't let anyone get to you, you block out everyone in a way I've tried to do my whole life. Everything we've been through, has made me one of the happiest people in the world. I love everything about you Fang, your personality, your looks, even your wings." Max said, looking dead at him.

Fang turned around, and wrapped his arms around her. "How is it I have someone like you by my side?"

Max hugged him back, "Because we're soul mates, it makes us connected."

Fang held her closer, the rain still pouring over them. Max began to shake, she let out a sneeze. Fang spread his wings, and closed one around her. "C'mon, let's head home. Don't want you to catch something." Fang said. Max nodded, and snuggled closer to Fang. Once they reached the wood's edge, Fang tucked his wings in. He and Max ran to the house, when they got inside they went to get changed. Max went downstairs to talk to Fang about his wings, and to see if he was hurt. When his wings had come out of his back, blood had splattered everywhere. Did that mean his back was torn open? Reaching his door she went inside, Fang was lounging on the bed with his guitar. Casually strumming it's strings, hearing it's soft hum with every stroke.

"Is your back okay?" Max wondered, sitting on the back.

"Yeah, why?" He replied, ceasing his playing.

"Well a pair of huge wings came out of your back, I'd think you'd he in pain." She pointed out.

"True." Fang agreed, then turned around and lifted his shirt. "How does it look?"

Mac gazed at his back, it wasn't how she thought it'd look. His wings stuck out just below his shoulders, his smooth olive skin covering his back. There wasn't any ripped skin, but there was blood. Max walked to the bathroom to get a cloth, so that she could clean the blood. Wiping the blood Max gazed at his wings, she could see the muscles twitching.

"How did you uhm...get them?" Max asked.

Fang tensed and looked back at her, "I don't remember."

"Well you're all cleaned up, so what do you want to do?" She wondered, setting the rag aside.

Fang pulled her into his arms, smashing his lips against hers. Max sighed into the kiss and kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. Inhaling his sweet, yet intoxicating aroma. Fang suddenly pulled back, then he rested his head on Max's shoulder holding her tightly in his arms. "How can you accept me, how can you love me...with these?" Fang asked. Max wrapped her arms around him, laying her hands on his wings. Feeling the soft feathers beneath the fabric, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I still see you as you Fang, I'll always accept and love you." She replied.

Fang hands gripped her sides tighter, "I'm a freak...how can you say that and make me believe it's true?"

"Fang..." Max said sweetly, pulling away from him. "You aren't a freak, your special. Envious even, and you can believe me." Max pulled him closer. "Because I can believe you."

Then she attached her lips to his, in a loving and passionate kiss. Fang was stunned by her words, and by how soft and loving her kiss was. He held her in his arms, holding the one person that loved and accepted him as he was. The only person he could trust was Max, the only person he could love was Max. For what felt like hours, the two sat there. Holding each other in their arms, absorbing one another's warmth.

"Hey, let's go out later. When the rain stops." Fang said.

"Okay." Max replied, nuzzling into his chest. "You're so warm."

"Are you cold?" Fang asked.

"A little." Max answered.

Fang wrapped his arms tighter around her, urging for her body to absorb some of his warmth. Max smiled, and pecked him on the cheek. "There's something I have to show you..." Max whispered. Pulling away he looked down at her, wondering what it was. Max simply took his hand, and led him. Once they got to Max's bedroom door, she released his hand. Fang watches as she walked over to her desk, she pulled out a piece of paper. Then handed it to Fang, sitting on the bed she looked up at him.

_I'm sorry,  
for all the hurt.  
I didn't mean to kick you in the dirt,  
Alone and sad.  
Are you still mad?  
At what I said?  
I never meant it,  
I swear I didn't._

I feared you,  
because you trapped me.  
I cried in front of you,  
because you hurt me.  
I love you so much,  
Even if you do cause a fuss.

Please don't hate me,  
Love me.  
Like I love you,  
I swear I do.  
I know everything about you,  
your favorite food,  
and your favorite thing to do.

I miss you a lot,  
I'm still feeling sad.  
For making you that mad,  
I really didn't mean it Fang.  
You know I didn't,  
So please don't make me feel like I did.

I want you home,  
you don't belong on your own.  
You belong here,  
with me.  
With your family.  
I want you with me,  
I want to see your smile.  
Even if it's just for a while,  
so please...don't go.

Don't leave home,  
don't leave me on my own.  
Love me,  
Hate me.  
I don't care honestly,  
because I will always love you.  
Fangy-poo.

Fang was drawn in by the words neatly written on the paper, Max had very neat handwriting compared to his chicken-scratch. Though he noticed something that tugged on his heart, making it heavy in his chest. Some of the words were smeared by dried tear drops, and on the bottom of the page… a _blood_ smear. His dark eyes looked over at Max, she wasn't looking at him.

"When did you write this?" Fang asked, looking down at the paper again.

"Two hours after you left…" She replied quietly.

Fang walked over to the bed, he put his hand on Max's head and leaned it back so that she was looking at him. "How bad are you hurt?" He wondered. Max looked up into his dark eyes, she saw compassion in his eyes. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, he was worried. Max pulled away from him, and sat on the edge of the bed far away from him. "Max?" He asked. She winced, and held herself. She didn't want to tell him, just for the sake of him not feeling self-rage. Fang climbed onto the bed after her, he was on his hands and knees. Reaching out his hand his hand caressed her cheek, his eyes were pleading.

"Tell me." He urged.

"Hm-hm." Max mumbled shaking her head.

Fang grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "Tell me!" Fang demanded.

Max pushed him away, she pushed him so hard he landed on the floor. "Don't touch me!" She screamed.

Fang looked up at her, then looked at the floor. His bangs hid his eyes, he'd done this to her. He made her afraid of him, afraid that he would abuse her again. Fang stood from the floor and left the room, silent as an empty room. Max just sat there, she knew she shouldn't have yelled at him. She stood up but didn't leave the room, she sighed and looked at the floor. Walking to the door Max opened it then stopped, Ella stood at the other side of the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Gone

"Uh…hey Max." Ella said nervously.

"Hey Ells, what's up?" Max asked, looking down at her thirteen year old sister.

"I uhm…have to tell you about…something." Her sister answered.

"Come on in, we can talk." Max offered, inviting her sister in.

Ella nodded and came into the room, she sat on the bed while Max sat with her. The older girl could clearly see Ella was somewhat afraid to say what she needed to, the fact she was avoiding eye contact with her sister proved it.

Ella gulped, "I don't think Fang should be here anymore." Ella said meekly.

"What?! Why would you say that?!" Max snapped shooting up.

"He hurt you Max!" Ella countered standing as well. "What if the next time he kills you, it not safe for him to be here!"

"Ella look," Max said sighing. "I know you're worried, but I can handle myself. Fang already apologized about the whole fight incident, he isn't dangerous."

"Do you hear yourself?!" Ella screamed. "Max he's a monster, he's an abuser!"

Max slapped her sister, "Do not call him a monster, if anyone's the monster it's you for thinking that."

Max's eyes widened when she realized her actions, Ella held her red cheek. Max had never hit her before, tears streaked her face. Max breathed in and reached out for her sister, taking the younger girl into her arms. "I'm sorry Ells, I didn't mean to do that." Max apologized. "You just don't know what he's been through." Ella simply nodded and wiped her tears, her and Max then retook their sitting positions on the bed. Max decided to tell Ella about Fang's life, excluding the wings. Ella's dark brown eyes widened when Max had finished explaining, she felt bad for calling him a monster.

"I had no idea…" Ella gasped.

"It's okay, just don't tell him I told you." Max said.

"Uhm Max…since mom isn't here…there's something I have to show you." The thirteen year old muttered.

"What is it?" Her sister asked.

"You know that Iggy and I have been dating for like a year now right?"

"Ella you aren't pregnant are you?"

"Eww, gross no. It's this."

Ella removed her hand from her neck and pulled down her sweater neck, revealing the purple mark on her neck. Max gasped, Ella had a hickey.

"Please don't tell mom." Ella begged.

"I won't, because I got one too." Max said, moving the neck of her jacket.

"Max!" Ella gasped, standing.

"What?" Max asked.

"I know why he attacked you."

"Why?"

"In science class at school we were learning about traits and stuff, he has the dominance trait. He bit you...so he feels dominant...that's why he did that!"

"You aren't making sense."

"When the two of you fought, those marks on your arms show signs of struggle, plus you were really scared...when he bit you, he felt powerful, dominant…he felt as if he was being disrespected. Yes, he loves you, but it's a second body placement. Half of him feels like he needs to dominate you..."

"Well seeing as he has a matching mark, I'd say we're equally dominate...but that might be true…"

"He felt that you were…agreeing on his being able to do this to you…and when you didn't cooperate…that's what happened…"

Ella turned over Max's wrist, Max winced slightly. She still had bad cuts on her arms, but most of the bruises had healed. "I guess it is my fault this happened...I'm the one who yelled first..." Max assumed. Ella shook her head and continued to observe her sister's wounds, wondering how much longer it would take for them to heal or if Max had sustained any greater wounds. Ella gave her sister a small smile, "It's no one's fault sis, you didn't know about his anger." She said. Max nodded and gave her sister a smile as well, then she decided to go and talk to Fang. Ella decided to go with Max, she hadn't gone down to the basement since Fang had moved down there.

Ella was frightened of Fang, she saw him as an unpredictable person. When he came back after Max had stormed out, she was terrified. Deciding to act as though she were Max, she argued with him. Ella didn't like the fact of Fang and Max being together, she felt that now, after he had hurt her. He would do it again.

Venturing into the basement the two girls went to Fang's room, Ella was behind her sister. Fang wasn't in his room when Max opened the door, though she saw a paper sitting on his dresser. Max tilted her head to the left slightly and walked over to the dresser, she picked up the paper and unfolded it. Max saw that it was a letter, addressed to her, written in Fang's chicken scratch handwriting. Max read the letter over, shock stabbing her in the heart.

_Dear Max,_

_I know I promised you I wouldn't, but I had to. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'm hoping it's not long. I don't want to hurt you again, not like I did. So I'm staying with Claw for a while, I told him what happened__…__about the fight. He said he would help me control my anger that way what happened last night, will __**never **__happen again. I'll miss you, not being next to me. But it's only for a little while, so try and be strong Maxie, not like you already aren't though. I promise I'll come home, when I learn to protect you from the monster I am. I love you, more than anything in the world. I'm sorry__…__but goodbye._

_ -Fang_

Max couldn't believe what she was reading, her eyes narrowed. How dare he do that to her! How dare he leave without telling her goodbye?! Max dropped the letter and charged out of the room, she went upstairs with Ella close behind her. Entering the kitchen, Max grabbed the home phone and dialed Iggy's number.

"Hello?" Iggy asked picking up the phone.

"Where does Claw live?" Max demanded.

"Oh boy, when you're angry that's never good." Iggy sighed.

"Fang left, he said he's staying with Claw." Max informed him.

"Claw lives in town, I can come pick you up and drive you over to his place, if you want?" Iggy offered.

"That'd be great." Max answered.

"Be there in ten." He said.

Max waited outside with Ella, she wasn't going to leave her little sister in the house alone. The familiar black mustang pulled up next to the house, Iggy sat in the driver's seat…Ratchet sat next to him. Max glared at the boy, remembering the incident they had when Fang took her out on a date that night. Ratchet quickly apologized for it as Max got into the car, then she saw the stitches underneath his left eye. She felt no sympathy for him, he deserved it. The car ride was silent, Max mentally cursed herself. Since Fang had his wings, he could leave the house without her even knowing. Though she felt broken, broken at the fact Fang would just leave her like that. Especially after he promised he wouldn't, he could have at least told her…not just run off. Entering the small New York looking town, the car turned the corner and stopped.

"Claw lives on the bottom floor." Iggy informed them, excluding Ratchet.

"Alright let's go then." Max said, walking to the door with Ella.

"Max." Iggy said. She turned and looked at him. "Not that bottom floor."

Max gazed at him in confusion, then followed as he and Ratchet led the way. The four teens walked behind the apartment complex, then stopped. Max noticed there was another tunnel, similar to the one that led to Fang's old house. Max quickly took the lead and rushed ahead, charging into the tunnel. When she got to the other side with the others behind her, there was a gate. "How are we gonna get in?" Ella asked. Max took a step back, then kicked the gate open. The metal gate clanked as it hit the ground, the blond haired fifteen year old turned and looked at her sister. "That answer your question?" Max answered. Ella nodded and they proceeded ahead. Taking another left, there was a door. Max deiced to be civil and knock on it, she and the others waited for a while.

"Can I help you?" Claw answered from the other side of the door.

"Fang! Out here! Now!" Max snapped as a response.

A silence occurred, then Claw said. "He's out at the moment."

"Tell him I said if he doesn't come out now, I'm coming in." Max growled.

The door opened and Claw invited them all in, Fang was nowhere in sight. "Fang! Where are you, I know you're here!" Max shouted about the place as she walked around. While Max was searching for him, Claw offered everyone a soda.

Hearing the footsteps of his angry friend Fang hid, there was only one thing that scared him, and that was Max when she was angry. Fang was hiding in one of the closets, thankfully he heard Max's footsteps and shouts fade. He shifted uncomfortably, the closet wasn't very big. Then the door swung open and Max stood there, an angered look on her face. Thinking she was going to drag him out of the closet, he was surprised when she stepped inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped.

"What, I didn't do anything." Fang replied.

"That's a lie." Max held up her fingers and counted on them. "First, you left without telling me. Second, you broke your promise. Third you-"

"Alright I get it, I screw up. Nothing to get upset over geez." Fang scoffed.

"You jerk!" Max shouted, punching Fang in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" He snarled.

"You broke my heart nimrod!" Max screamed in his face.

Fang remained silent, he could see Max wanted to cry but refused to. She glared daggers at him, probably mentally killing him at the precise moment. Fang held his hands up in both defense and comfort, he hadn't meant to upset her. "You don't get it, do you?" Max asked. Fang said nothing, he only looked at the ground and listened to her talk. "I didn't know what to do Fang, I didn't know where you were. I thought you loved me, and promised me you'd always be by my side. Don't say anything." She snapped when Fang showed he wanted to interrupt. "When I finished reading the letter you left, I thought you were abandoning me. How could you do that Fang, you know how attached to you I am. You know how much I love you, and how much I need you. So why, why leave and not even have the courage to say it to my face?" Fang looked into her eyes, had she not read the letter? It clearly stated his means of leaving.

"If you read the letter." Fang said, crossing his arms. "Then you know why I Left."

"Still, you could have told me! Not written a stupid letter then run off, seriously what's wrong with you?!" Max demanded.

"Just shut up and calm down!" Fang ordered.

The closet went silent, both teenagers looked into one another's eyes. In Max's were anger and hurt, in Fang's eyes...there was nothing. The dark teenager's eyes were passive, revealing nothing in which he felt. Max's eyes however, showed everything she was feeling. Reaching out he locked his strong arms around her, holding her tightly to his body.

"I left for you, I can't bear the thought of hurting you again." He told her.

"You're hurting me by leaving Fang." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

Both teenagers remained in the closet till the door opened, there. Stood the others, gazing at the two caught in one another's embrace. Quickly they both pulled away from one another, Fang left the closet and Max charged after him.

"So just how long are you planning on staying here?" Max asked.

"Until I can guarantee that I won't hurt you." He replied.

"Fang, you need to be back at the house." Max muttered.

"Why, so I can spend all day keeping you company?" He asked, rather harshly.

Max narrowed her eyes, "You need to be there because I know who's been stalking us you jackass, and if it's so much trouble then why be in a relationship with me?!"

"Again with this being stalked shit?" Fang yelled. "I told you, no one is after us."

"It's Jeb you bastard, I saw him following us!" Max shouted.

"Sure it is." Fang said, rolling his eyes.

Max snapped and ran forward, she prepared to slam her fist into Fang cheek. Before she could, Fang grabbed her whist. A chuckle escaped his throat, Max saw that his eyes were solid black again. A dark chuckle escaped his throat, "You really think I couldn't block that?" Max kicked his side, he was restraining her for too long. Fang felt no pain, instead he threw her onto the floor like he had before. "You stupid little bitch!" Fang snapped. Max shot up from the ground and took fighting stance, not wanting to fight the one she loved.

"Enough!" Claw roared, stepping forward.

"Stay the hell out of this!" Fang snarled.

Fang lunged at Max, she lunged back. Claw and Ratchet held Fang back, both of them wrapping their arms over his shoulders. Iggy and Ella restrained Max in the same manner, holding both teenagers back with all their might. But Max still pulled against her friend and sister, a scowl on her face. "I hate you!" Max screamed. She ripped herself away from Iggy and Ella, and stormed out of the room. Ratchet and Claw released Fang, Claw started at him with disappointment.

"What?" Fang growled.

"You pushed it Fang, now she hates you. Is that how you want it, is that where you want your relationship to go? Now I know you love Max, and you want to protect her. So get your ass out there and apologize to her, and explain why you need to be here." Claw explained, pointing to the door.

Fang nodded and walked out the door, he walked through the tunnel. Once at its exit he saw Max sitting on the stairs, she wiped her eyes then punched the wall. "Why did I even trust him?" She asked herself, curling up against the stone wall. Fang quietly walked towards her, his footsteps unheard. He stood in front of her, watching her. "Hey, you alright?" He asked. She didn't move, he heard her sniffle. He cursed himself, he'd made her cry again.

"Leave me alone." She said quietly, turning away from him.

"Max hear me out, don't hate me." He requested.

"Why shouldn't I?" She growled, looking at him.

Fang walked towards her, ignoring her protest for him to stay back. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him closely. Max tried to pull away from him, but he had his arms over hers.

"I'm sorry okay," Fang sighed. "I'm sorry I left."

"You should be, now let me go!" She snapped.

Fang shut her up with a kiss, Max pressed her lips together and refused to kiss him back. Fang had his eyes open, so did Max. He looked into her eyes, it appeared as if they were saying "I can do this all day." Max still refused it, then Fang did something he knew that would get her to kiss him back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, simultaneously swiping it back and forth along her lips.

Max gasped, and gave Fang the opportunity unknowingly. His tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his own. Max caved it, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She kissed him back, slipping her own tongue into his mouth. Fang smirked against the kiss, then leaned forward a little. Max's back came into contact with the cold ground, his arms released her. Both his hands were placed on her left and right side, while her hands weaves through his hair. They shared a passionate make-out for more than ten minutes, then pulled away. Smirking at the mad blush dancing over her cheeks, her eyes filled with sparks of love.

"You gonna listen to me now?" Fang asked.

"I don't think I will." Max replied, looking away from him.

"Shall I kiss it out of you then, maybe that'll work?" He chuckled, kissing down her neck.

Max placed her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him up so she could look into his eyes. "I'll listen, I'm just hurt Fang." Max said. Fang felt a familiar pang in his heart, the pang of guilt. How many times had he hurt her now, he'd lost count. He sat next to her on the steps, then looked down at his feet.

"I know you hate me, I hate myself. I'm here for you Max, Claw is going to teach me how to control my anger." Fang put his arm around her. "That way I won't ever hurt you like that again."

"Let me be the one to help you Fang, I don't like being home without you." Max said, clinging tightly to him. "I feel safer."

"Max I have to be here, it's for the best." He reassured her. "I'll call you every day until I get back. I promise."

"That isn't going to help!" Max snapped standing up. "I don't want you here Fang, I want you home! I don't care if you'll hurt me or not, because if you do I'll kick your ass!"

There was a pause.

"Fang I love you, more than you think I do. How do you think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight without you next to me?" Fang looked at the ground as she continued. "I won't get any sleep because I'll be missing you too much." Max's arms came around him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm begging you, please, don't stay here." Fang sat on the steps as Max held him, he sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. What was he going to do, he couldn't say no to her.

Fang stood from the steps, Max looked up at him. She knew he wasn't going to stay, he was going to leave her. Anger boiled up inside of her and she stood, clenching her fist in anger. "Fine then, stay here for all I care! I don't need you, if you're going to abandon me like this!" She shouted, then she screamed. "I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, I HATE YOU!" Fang simply stood there, listening to her shouts of anger. What was left of his heart, was now shattered into a million unfixable pieces.

Max ran home, not caring how far it was. She ran through the streets, tears in her eyes. That was why she didn't want to be in a relationship with others, she'd get hurt. Max wasn't worried about Ella, she knew Iggy would drive her home. When Max got home she stormed in, she bolted upstairs to her room. Slamming the door, she bashed herself against the wall. Crying.

He was really gone.


	17. Chapter 17: Two broken hearts

Fang sat in Claw's apartment, his head laying in his wrapped arms. He'd hurt her without intention, his body tensed. He didn't deserve her. She'd be better off with another. He felt it in his chest, the heaviness of a broken heart. He didn't know what he would do to make it up to her, the poor girl. Who knew what she was going through right now, he heart was probably like a broken mirror. Why try an fix it, when you'd get hurt in the process.

Claw watched the boy sitting at the table, it was silent. The man felt sorrow for the boy, pity in fact. Fang had experienced much tragedy in his young life, and now he had experienced perhaps the most hurtful tragedy of all. He had lost the girl he loved, she had said she hated him. Claw walked over to the table, and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She'll come around." Claw said.

Fang looked up at him and simply nodded, "So. How do we do this anger control thing?"

Claw thought for a moment, he honestly didn't know. He scratched his head in thought, after ten minutes he finally came up with something. "We'll work on that later, for now let's go out." Claw answered. Fang rose a brow in confusion, he simply dropped his stiff shoulders and nodded. Following his father-figure out of his home, he walked up to the surface. Claw led the boy through the streets, taking in the scenery.

As they walked, all that filled his mind were images of Max. He had hurt her so many times, it was almost unreal. Both the physical and emotional pain she had suffered, and all because of him. He remember both the good and bad times they had experience with each other, revealing a small smile. Then he suddenly clashed into Claw's back, they both now stood on a bridge.

"What the heck did you stop for?" Fang asked, running the side of his head.

"The first thing to get your anger under control, is to witness it at its greatest point." The man said grimly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Fang confusingly asked.

"What if Max were to be attacked, what would your action be?"

"If anyone lays as much as a finger on her they'll lose their life, I'll kill them with my bare hands!"

"If I were to tell you I sent some gang guys after her, what would you do?"

"You did what?!"

Claw smirked, a dark chuckle emanated from his throat. Seeing Fang's body tense and immediately go into a fighting position meant his plan was working. "That's right, I sent some guys from my gang to follow her home, not as protection. Simply to bring her back to me, she is a very pretty lady." Claw informed him. Fang snapped after that was said, he instantly almost as if on instinct to attacking the man. Fang readied his fist to collide into the man's eye, then he threw the punch. Claw caught the boy's fist in his hand, then kicked his knee and watched him fall.

"When you are angered, your rage takes over. Almost like an inner demon possessing the body of its host, you aren't aware of what happens. When you got angry a moment ago, you let your anger control you." Claw said, stepping forward. "You then keep it in control, you don't fight it. At your stage now, you could be dangerous if angered enough. You could even-"

"Shut up! "Fang snarled standing, grabbing the man's collar of his shirt. "Tell me why you sent them after her, you sick bastard."

Claw tripped the boy, watching him fall again. This time, he put his foot on his chest, restraining him against the ground. "Listen kid, right now you're at an anger level of killing without even realizing it! If you don't cooperate and quit interrupting me, I won't be able to help you. Though if you'd rather not have my help, I could let you go home. Then the next time you and her get in a fight, you can kill her."

"I won't kill Max!" Fang snapped.

"Right now maybe not, but later oh yeah. What happens the next time you and her tassel and you hurt her worse than ever before, or she hurts herself, or better yet you lose it so bad you kill her. Then you snap out of it and realize what you did, then you go and kill yourself because of guilt?"

Max sat at the window seat of her room, alone. She had headphones in her ears, letting the music take her to her own little world. She curled tighter together, she missed him. Max looked around her room, remembering every memory she and Fang had in here. This was the place they shared their first kiss, where they laughed, where they curled up with each other...where they fought. Max simply shook her head, then looked back out the window. Wondering how to mend a broken heart?

~~~~~ Four days later ~~~~~

Max still sat at her window seat, tired, bored, and lonely. Then her phone vibrated, interrupting her peaceful music listening. She read the screen then threw the phone onto the bed, it was Fang. He kept his promise, and called or texted her every day. Max refused to read the messages or call back, he had shown he didn't love her when he refused to come back home with her. It hurt more than she thought it would, not having Fang next to her. She missed being wrapped in his strong arms, feeling the warmth of his body, hearing him say 'I love you' or calling her Maxie, watching him sleep next to her at night, seeing that rare smile of his, and the one thing she missed most…was him kissing her. She ravished the sensation running through her body when his lips were upon hers, it made her want to melt. A knock appeared at the door, and Ella walked in. Max didn't hear her, she still had her headphones in, depressingly looking out the window. Ella frowned and walked up to her sister, pulling the headphones off her head.

"Max you can't keep this up, I know you're depressed about Fang. But honestly, you're acting like Bella when Edward left, are you just going to sit at this window for four months depressed and grieving?" Ella asked quickly.

Max crinkled her nose, she had never been a Twilight fan. "I am not depressed, I'm just tired."

"Max, you're depressed. You haven't left this window for four days!" Ella sighed.

"I have too!" Max countered.

"Seriously, then why are you still wearing the same clothes from when we got home four days ago?" Ella proved, pointing at her sister's outfit.

Max looked down, and saw that indeed she was wearing the four day old outfit. Max didn't care, all that was on her mind was Fang. She held herself tighter, she knew she'd hurt him…when she said those words. "_I don't love you anymore, I hate you!_" Repeated in her mind. Standing Max grabbed a new pair of clothes from her closet, then locked herself in the bathroom. Deciding to take a shower, which usually helped clear her head and make her relax.

His long black hair flew with the breeze, he sat crisscrossed on the grassy earth, his breath easy, and both his hands on his knees. Then an agitated look washed upon his features and his eyes snapped open, "Mind telling me why the hell I'm sitting here acting like a monk?" Fang demanded towards Claw. The man was leaned against a tree, a smirk spread across his lips. Though he said nothing, he just observed. Claw then told Fang that the exercise was to help keep him calm, it would help with keeping his anger at a minimum. Fang however, didn't see it that way. He got up from the ground, ignoring Claw's order for him to sit back down.

Max sat on the couch downstairs, for once in four days she'd left her bedroom. Ella was downstairs with her, the young girl hadn't left her sisters side. Ella then got an idea, she'd invite Nudge over. Picking up her phone she dialed her friends number, upon answering she told Nudge to come over a.s.a.p. Twelve minutes later the dark skinned girl appeared at the door, dressed in a pink tank top and jean shorts.

"Ella I got your call, what's the emergency? Is someone hurt, did someone die, what happened?!" Nudge ranted.

Ella pulled her friend into the kitchen, away from Max. "I need your help, Max has been depressed and I don't know how to cheer her up."

"Why is she depressed?"

"She and-"

"Ella don't you dare tell her!" Max snarled from the couch as she sat up.

Max grumbled and walked to the door, opening it she went outside. When she did, she stopped. There he stood. Jeb Batchelder.

Fang argued with Claw about finding different ways to keep his anger down, annoyed, the boy stormed off.

"Where the hell are you going?" Claw asked.

"Im going home." Fang answered, looking at him. "To Max."

"So you can kill her, you aren't ready to go back Fang." Claw said.

"That's the thing, when Max told me something that really made me think. She told me that she didn't care if I hurt her again, all she wanted was for me to go home with her." Fang explained.

Claw sighed. "You can't go yet, you aren't ready."

Fang's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Max. "Hello?" Fang asked picking up the phone. He heard the sound of huffing, and things breaking.

"Max, what's going on?" He asked.

"Fang help!" Max screamed into the phone.

"What happened Max?"

"Jeb came to the house...I fought him off best I could...but he...had a knife...I can't breathe Fang."

"Max are you alright, did that bastard hurt you?"

There was only silence, Fang couldn't hear Max's breathing. "Max, Max?! Hold on I'm on my way!" Fang yelled into the phone. He took a running start, then snapped out his black wings. Flying into the sky, flying to rescue his love.


	18. Chapter 18: I'll protect you, forever

Laying on the leafy earth the girl gasped, crimson blood streamed down her neck. It was a gash, on the side of her neck. If it had been over her throat, she'd be dead. Blood stained her hand as she held it against the wound, trying to keep the blood in. She couldn't breathe, something was smothering her. Trying to move, she found she could only crawl.

Pushing herself the girl stood, she walked slowly, then tried running. He was coming. "Max, sweetie I'm sorry!" Her father pleaded. Max didn't care, he had wounded her in the first place. Climbing up a hill Max ran out of breath, she then saw a mountain edge. Looking up there was a ridge, a place she could hide and throw the man off her trail.

The rocky surface of the mountain came into contact with her hands, pulling herself painfully up, she began to climb. Max managed to reach the ledge, she fell onto her side. Gasping for breath like a fish out of water, then she heard Jeb call for her again. He had seen her climbing up the mountain up to the ledge, peeking over the ledge she saw him below. Rolling onto her back, she looked up into the blue sky. "Where are you...Fang?" She asked herself. Then she saw a black dot, it was too far away from her to see. Her heart pounded with joy, Fang had come to save her.

Max's face fell, when she saw it was only a bird. She laid there, looking for her ex-lover. Closing her brown eyes, she laid still. Breathing slowly, blood still seeping from her wound. "Max!" She heard a familiar voice yell. Opening her eyes, she saw Fang. Flying down to her. His midnight black wings spread out, his jet black hair flapping in the wind, his hand stretched out to her. Max weakly reached her hand up, glad he had come. Fang's hand grabbed hers as he pulled her into his arms, his wings wrapping around both of them like a protective shell.

"How bad are you hurt?" Fang asked pulling away, looking at her neck.

"Bad...be fine..." Max rasped.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I haven't flown in a while." He told her.

"Thanks...for...coming." She breathed, kissing him.

Fang kissed her soft lips, holding her close to his body. Then he stood, holding the girl in his arms. "Hold on tight." He whispered to her. Fang then leaped from the ledge, and descended onto the ground. "Demon!" Jeb shouted, backing away from Fang. The winged boy put Max down onto the ground, standing in front of her. His dark eyes narrowed, a scowl of anger on his face. Slowly he took steps towards the man, backing away like a coward.

Fang lifted the man from the ground, "Touch her again, and I'll kill you."

"Unhand me demon!" Jeb shouted.

Fang slammed the man against a tree, "Oh if you want to see a demon then make me angrier, if I ever find out you touch my girl again I'll send you to hell!"

"Fang...stop..." Max wheezed.

Fang looked back at her, she was trying to rise from the ground. Fang dropped Jeb from the tree, and walked slowly over to Max. "Stay away from my daughter!" Jeb snarled. Fang glared at him, then knelt in front of Max. He tore his right sleeve, then tied the black fabric around Max's neck. Then he placed his hand on it, looking into her eyes sincerely.

"I'll get you home, then tend to your wound." He told her.

"Get your hands off her!" Jeb roared, slamming into Fang's back so he could get to his daughter.

Fang sneered, then with a simple spread of his wings. Jeb was thrown hard against the trunk of a tree, Jeb looked up at the delinquent holding his daughter. She was curled up against his muscular chest, a smile on her face. Then Fang smirked, he bent his head down and kissed her. Right in front of her father, his eyes open. Glaring at Jeb as if saying, 'she's mine'. Then, flapping his magnificent wings, he took to the sky.

Arriving back at the house, Fang tucked in his wings and walked to the front of the house. He had landed behind the white house so no one would see him, he got inside and went straight up to Max's room. Avoiding all contact with Ella, she'd probably think he was the one who cut Max's neck. Max opened her eyes a bit, struggling for air. "Shh, you're alright, I gotcha." Fang said, stroking her hair. Fang sat her down on the bathroom counter, so that way he could tend to her wound.

"Fang are you...staying?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here for you Max. I promise." Fang said, putting his hand on her wrapped wound. "That I'll protect you, forever."

Max smiled at him, Fang kissed her then went to look for a first-aid kit. Finding one under the sink, he set it on the counter next to Max. After unwrapping the black cloth from her neck, he grabbed a rag and ran it over the wound. The crimson liquid pouring from her wound was soaked into the rag, once the wound was clean he put some disinfectant on it. Max winced a bit as the chemical burned her wound, she knew it was cleansing it. Finally Fang was able to wrap the wound in some white bandages. As Fang put away the kit, Max's arms came around him.

"Thanks Fang, for saving me." Max said, laying her head on his back.

"I'll always save you." Fang snickered a bit. "No matter how stubborn you get and tell me not to."

Max laughed, Fang noticed the cut on her neck, wasn't her only wound. There were some cuts on her arms, they were messy and rigid. He assumed they were from plants, scratching her as she ran through the woods. If it were from the blade of the knife, they would be clean and straight. Bruises also peppered her long arms, he knew some of them were from when he had attacked. Max's head fell against his back, he could tell she was tired.

"Why don't you go lie down, rest up a bit?" Fang suggested.

"How do I know you won't leave while I'm asleep?" Max asked.

Fang's face hardened, he turned and lifted Max's chin. "I swear, I won't ever leave you again. I swear, I'll be by your side until I die."

Max smiled and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "If I do sleep, will you lay with me?"

"Don't I always?" Fang chuckled.

He lifted the girl into a bridal-style carry, walking out to the bedroom he laid her on the bed. He covered her with the confuter and laid next to her, holding her against him. Since his wings had grown back, Fang couldn't sleep on his back anymore. So he was now rendered to sleeping on his side or on his stomach, which he didn't mind, seeing as how he rarely slept on his back anyway.

Looking down he gazed at the girl he loved so much, he'd do anything for her, he'd even die for her. Then he scowled, he didn't like it when others hurt or touched her, it made him fuel with rage and savage thoughts. Max curled up closer to him, her body practically united with his. He felt the coldness of her body, and he saw her shiver. It was winter, meaning it was colder throughout the house. Fang wrapped her arms around her, if even possible pulled her closer. Warming her body with his, then he saw her smile.

"I love you Fang." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you too, Max."

* * *

Fang held the sleeping girl in his arms, soon falling asleep himself. Surprisingly, Fang had a good dream. His dreams usually started as nightmares, but then Max would cause them to alternate to peaceful dreams. He dreamt of Max, the two of them walked through trees, blooming cherry blossoms. Max's hand was wrapped in his, a bright smile on her face. Then a wind of the pink pelted flowers flew by, revealing them sitting under a large tree.

Looking up at the sky as it filled with clouds, it was peaceful. Fang spread his wings, Max came over to him. Taking her into his arms, he shot up into the sky. Flying through the blue sea, peppered with puffy white ships that moved slowly. Then suddenly, a fire was shot. Fang's wing had been hit, he flapped them trying to stay aloft. But he lost altitude, and fell towards the ground. Fang held Max tightly, he saw the look of fright on her face. Then, chains wrapped around Fang's body, Max was pulled away from him. The paradise they sat in, turned to a hell. Everything was black and shadowy, then footsteps filling Fang's ears.

Jeb appeared. His hand wrapped around Max's neck, Fang pulled on the chains, his arms, legs, and wings were chained. Fang's eyes widened, Jeb dropped Max's lifeless body onto the ground. Then, everything disappeared, leaving him alone in the shadows with the body. Fang reached out and touched her cheek, as soon as he did...her body fell apart.

"Why Fang?" Max's disembodied head asked, crying. "Why did you let him do this to me, you said you'd protect me!"

Then a black square appeared underneath him and he fell, with Max looking down at him. He reached out again, as if waiting for her hand to grab his. "I'm sorry Max! I'm sorry!"

* * *

Fang shot up, gasping. He was covered in sweat, and was breathing heavy. He brought his hand up to his eyes, and covered them. Why had he had that dream, that nightmare? He looked down at Max, she was still sleeping. He moved his hand to graze her cheek, then he stopped. Remembering what had happened to the Max in his dream, then he pulled his hand back.

"Fang...what's wrong?" Max muttered.

"Go back to sleep." Fang told her, lying next to her.

Max sat up, noticing Fang condition. "Why are you so sweaty?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Fang laid on his side his back to her. "Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in concern.

Fang didn't reply, he just shook his head. His eyes closed, he figured if he pretended to be asleep then Max would go back to sleep. He wanted to hold her, but for once in Fang's life he was afraid. Afraid that he would break Max, like he had in his nightmare.

When morning arrived, Max awoke. She turned over and looked up at the ceiling, she was alone in the bed. Fang wasn't next to her. Quickly getting out of bed she went in search of him, she went down to his room and saw him. He was sleeping, or pretended to at the very least.

"Fang! Get up!" Max shouted.

"I am." He said sitting up.

"Why weren't you next to me this morning, why are you down here?" She asked.

"Cold." He replied, laying back down.

"Bullcrap, it's colder down here than in my room." Max said walking to his bedside. She climbed onto the bed and pinned him to it. "Tell me the truth."

Fang pushed her away, "Don't touch me!"

"Are you hurt?" Max asked looking down at him.

"Stay away from me." He snapped.

Leaving the room he didn't see Max's hurt expression, Max stood and followed him. "Fang." Max said. Stopping he turned and looked at her, he then saw her feeling in her eyes. "Max, don't look at me like that." He signed, positioning to wrap his arms around her. Mid-wrap, he stopped. Max looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Why won't you touch me, your being unusual?"

"Just...leave me alone."

"Please, tell me."

Max's arms came around him, but he simply pushed her away. Not wanting to hurt her again, he ran out of the room. He raced to one of the windows and leaped out, soaring into the sky. He couldn't risk hurting her again, he just...needed some time to clear his head.


	19. Chapter 19: Back in his cell

When Fang came back hours later, Max was still worried about him. He avoided her, he wouldn't even look at her. When Max was alone with him, she decided to confront him. He still didn't touch her, though he wanted to. He longed to hold Max in his arms, just as much as she wanted to be in his.

"Fang?" Max asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Why are you avoiding me, you won't even look at me?"

"I'm not avoiding you; it's just complicated right now."

Max sat on the couch, and gestured for Fang to sit next to her. He sighed and sat down, on the other end of the couch. She gazed at him, hurt. Her eyes narrowed and she stood, then she lunged at him. Before Fang knew it, her arms were wrapped around him. He tried to pull away, thinking she'd result to the way she did in his nightmare.

"Just stop it okay?" Max asked, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "I know you want to hold me as much as I want to hold you."

"Let go of me." Fang said, trying to break her grip.

Max pushed him onto his back, then lay on the couch with him. Her head nuzzling against his rock-hard chest, "If you won't touch me, then I'll touch you." Max said. Fang gazed down at her, his arms frozen. She wasn't breaking, her body stayed intact. She wasn't crying, her eyes dry as she smiled. It was just a nightmare. Fang put his arms around her, his hands resting on her lower back.

"Was it the nightmare you had, that was making so uneasy?" Max asked, looking up at him.

Fang gave a small nod.

"Do you want to talk about it, it would probably help." Max advised.

Fang shook his head, and just held her in his arms. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, standing up Max walked to the door. Fang was behind her, Ella was at the top of the stairs as she came down to answer the door. Opening the door, Max saw a cop.

"Evening." The officer greeted.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Max asked.

The officer pointed at Fang, "You are under arrest for assault."

"He hasn't done anything like that, I've had my eye on him and he hasn't left the house without me with him." Max explained to the officer.

"If so then why did a man by the name of Jeb Batchelder press charges against him?" The officer asked.

"He's my father, there's been family tension for a long time. When he found out Fang was staying here he didn't agree with it, so he's been trying to get him out." Max answered.

"I can't say that I take your word for it, but I have to take him into our custody." The officer said, walking in as he grabbed Fang by the arm.

Fang knew it wouldn't look good for him if he fought against arrest, he gave the officer a leveled look showing he'd go with him. Max's arms suddenly came around him, holding on tightly to his waist.

"You can't take him, he hasn't done anything! He was protecting me he didn't attack anyone!" Max pleaded.

"Max everything will be fine." Fang told her. "I'll come back."

"I'm afraid not, this will be your third time to juvie Fang. You'll have a slim chance of getting out, unless the charges are dropped." The officer said.

Max's eyes widened, Fang glared at him. "I know, I'm trying to calm her down so shut up." Fang whispered to the cop.

"Fang don't go, what happened to the promise you made?!" Max shouted, still holding him tightly.

"Max I have to go, I promise I'll come back to you okay?" Fang said as he was cuffed and taken out of the house.

Max could only watch from the door as Fang was put into the car, her fist clenched. "I get you out Fang, I promise!"

Fang smirked from inside the car, then mouthed. 'I'll see you soon, I love you'. Then the car drove off, Max ran into the house and called her mother. Dr. Martinez was still at work, she'd come back from California the other day.

"Hi sweetie." Her mother said picking up the phone.

"Mom they took him!" Max shouted.

Her mother left the phone for a moment to talk probably to leave the room, "Max calm down, who did they take and who's they?"

"A cop came to the house and took Fang, he said Jeb pressed charges against him for assault!"

"I'll talk with Jeb and get him to drop the charges, for now just try and relax."

Max hung up the phone, she couldn't relax. She called Iggy, she had to get Fang out of that place. After everything he'd been through, he couldn't be held in there again. Iggy came around with the car, Max got in and told him everything.

"Gosh, three times can't be good for his record." Iggy sighed.

"My mom is going to try and get Jeb to drop the charges, we need to see if they'll let Fang on bail." Max said.

"Got it." Iggy said stopping the car as they parked in the police station parking lot.

"Aren't you coming?" Max asked, walking to the building.

"I'll stay in the car." Iggy answered.

"Suit yourself." Max muttered.

Fang was walked down a long hallway, as he passed by he looked at the people in their cells. Once he reached the end of the hall, he was thrown into his cell. Fang had been thrown in enough times to not fall on his face, like he had the first time he arrived. Fang looked around at his old cell, he was placed in the 'dangerous adolescents' area so he had the cell all to himself. His cell wasn't very big; his room back at the house was bigger than the small dirty box. Fang lay on the bed; he listened to the familiar creak in the center of the bed. Sighing he looked up at the ceiling, this would take some getting used to. Fang's shoulders slumped, how would he sleep at night? He had grown so used to having Max next to him every night; Fang smirked as he thought back to the first night he'd slipped into her bed.

How warm her body was, how soft her skin was against his, the way she felt in his arms. Fang closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip into a day dream. A sigh slipped past his teeth, he opened his eyes. Fang longed to have Max by his side again; he couldn't go a second without her next to him.

"I'm his family okay, I only want to see him for a second!" Max snapped at the officer.

"Miss I am very sorry." Sighed the officer. "But prisoner 219 is not allowed to see any unauthorized personnel."

"You say that as if he's some mass murderer!" Max argued. "I only want to talk to him, just for a minute, please?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Max narrowed her eyes, anger boiled up inside her. "I'll go back there myself if you won't take me to him."

"I dare you." The officer smirked.

Max walked to the door, a whistle blew and she was grabbed. Max ducked and kicked at the officers' knees, then watched them go down. Max opened the door and ran through the halls, she yelled for Fang trying to find him. "Fang, where are you?!" She called.

Fang got up from his bed when he heard Max yelling for him, how was she back here? He ran to the cell gate, he waved his arm out hoping she'd see him. "Max, over here!" He called. Then he saw her run towards him, suddenly a blur of blue swiped in front of her.

"Who are you, why are you back here?" A female officer asked, holding Max to the wall.

"Let her go!" Fang snarled, trying to break out.

"Quiet, get away from the gate Fang." The officer ordered.

"Let me go!" Max yelled struggling.

"Not until you answer my question." The cop said.

"Let go of her now Nyla, she's my girlfriend." Fang explained.

Nyla looked over at Fang in surprise, and then looked back at the girl she was holding. The blond haired girl was struggling; trying to get to the boy she was looking at. The officer was about to let the girl go, but two other officers had come in.

"You little missy are under arrest for attacking a police officer." The guy from the front desk said smirking.

"Honestly Jared, let her see him. I've known Fang since he first got in here, he's a good kid." Nyla said, stepping in front of Max.

"Ha, you call that delinquent a good kid?" He pointed at Fang. "Then let me refresh you on how much he's done, January 15th 2010 he was arrested for living alone under the legal age limit, November 20th 2012 he was arrested for physically assaulting a school student, December 17th 2012 he was arrested for physical assaulting a middle aged man."

Nyla opened Fang's cell door and let Max inside, then she pushed the two officers out of the prisoners' holding cells.

"Fang!" Max shouted running into his Juvie cell as it opened.

"Max!" He yelled shooting up.

She wrapped her arms around him, he did the same. Max held him tightly, refusing to let go of him. Fang ran his hand up and down her back, calming her down. His hand froze once it reached her head, he rested his hand against her blond hair. Fang pushed her head into his chest and held her even tighter, almost as though she was a part of him.

"Why are you so upset Max?" He asked.

"You idiot why do you think I am?!" She demanded looking up at him. "You remember what the police guy said," Max paused and dropped her head onto his chest. "If you got put back in here, you'd have a slim chance of getting out."

He heard her begin to sniffle, he was shocked at this. Max rarely ever cried, especially in front of him. He felt a sudden broken feeling, was it because he was the cause of her sadness?

"Max you know I had to fight him, if I hadn't you might not still have your head." Fang said in a stone voice.

"But you had to beat him up that badly, you couldn't have just punched him in the eye or something?!" She snapped.

"Just calm down." Fang said pushing her head back into his chest, he gulped and shook his head as he spoke. "We'll find a way to get out of this."

Max's hands gripped his shirt harder, she had begun to sob. "I don't want you go, you can't." She sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere Max." He said lifting her chin up.

He had done something unexpected to her, he gently placed his warm lips on top of hers. Trapping her lovingly in a kiss, so that she'd feel more comforted. He knew how attached she was to him, he just hadn't realized it up till now. Max's eyes widened, then she smiled against the kiss. Fang had finally learned how to be gentle.


	20. Chapter 20: Dylweed

A week had passed and Fang was still in his cell, Max had come to visit him every day so it wasn't so bad. Though at night he couldn't sleep, he was so use to having Max next to him at night that it deprived him of his sleep. She came into his cell a few moments later, he didn't understand why the officers had continued letting her in?

"How ya doing?" Max asked.

"Okay I guess." Fang shrugged.

"Mom finally got Jeb to drop the charges, she's on her way here with him." Max informed him.

"Finally." He said.

"I miss you a lot." Max whispered hugging him.

Fang hugged her and gave her a kiss, then a female guard came by. "Visiting again today Max?" She asked. Max nodded, as she sat on the bed with Fang. The woman looked at Fang next and smiled, "I'm glad to hear you're getting out soon." Fang nodded. She then left the two again, Fang looked over at Max.

"So what have you been doing while I've been here?"

"Hanging out with Shadow, Iggy, Ella and Nudge."

"So how's our little furry friend Pocahontas?"

"He doing good."

Fang snickered and Max laughed, then a cop came to the door and took Max out. She waved to Fang as she left; he waved back then laid down. Two hours later he was taken out of his cell, handcuffed and walked to the front of the building. When Fang got there he saw Max, Ella, Dr. Martinez, and Jeb. Everyone but Jeb hugged him and said they were glad he was out, Jeb simply narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I don't like you." Jeb told Fang.

"Looks like we have something in common, because I don't like you either." Fang said.

"Max honey," Jeb pleaded, looking at his daughter. "Please come home without him, let's just leave him here."

"Jeb, there is no way I am leaving Fang here. You don't know what he's been through, he doesn't deserve to be in here. You're the one who should be here; you put a freaking glass shard in his shoulder!" Max snapped.

Everyone was silent, the cops glared suspiciously at Jeb. Fang put his arm around Max and walked out the place, he and Max got into the car while Dr. Martinez worked everything out with the officers. After the situation was handled, they went to run a few arrons with her mother.

"You there don't have to follow me." Her mother smiled. "You can go off on your own if you want, as long as you stay in the store."

"Okay." Max said.

Fang was silent and followed Max as she walked with Ella; he was behind them walking on cats feet. His footsteps were barely heard that Max had to turn her head and look back at him, when she did she saw him nod at her as if saying 'I'm here.' Ella's spine tingled as Fang continued to shadow her and her sister, she gulped. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw her friend Nudge, in one of the aisles with her mother.

"Nudge!" Ella screamed running to her.

"Ella!" Her friend cheered running over to her.

Fang stood next to Max watching the girls talk and squeal , Ella announced that she and Nudge were going shopping together. When Nudge noticed Fang standing there, a tingle went down her spine.

"Who's that?" Nudge asked Ella as they walked off.

"Max's boyfriend, Fang." Ella replied.

"Whoa no way!" Nudge shrieked.

The two girls disappeared, leaving Fang and Max alone. Fang remained silent and just followed Max, his eyes darted left and right as they walked. "How long are you going to be my shadow?" Max asked. Fang shrugged, and followed her. Max looked at him, trying to read his face to find the problem. Fang stopped, and looked down one of the aisles.

"Fang?" Max asked. "Do you see something?"

"Been a long time." Fang replied, cracking his knuckles as he walked to the aisle.

Max tried telling him not to get into trouble, but he wouldn't listen. He stopped in front of a cowering blond haired boy, around the same age as him.

"Been a long time Dylweed, how ya been?" Fang snickered.

"Stay away from me!" Dylan said backing away.

"What, all I wanted to do was say hi." Fang said, grabbing the boy by the collar of his white shirt.

"Fang stop it!" Max yelled pulling him away.

Fang glared at her, then smirked. "Let me give this guy what he deserves, he's the reason I got put in Juvie anyway."

"Do you want to go back there?" Max snapped standing in front of him. "Cause that's what's gonna happen of you beat the crap out of him."

Fang glared at his former classmate, then his eyes went her brown ones and he sighed. Then walked off, Max left the boy there and went to search for Fang. He had used his 'shadow abilities' and disappeared, she didn't know what had gotten into him.

* * *

Dr. Martinez walked down the bread aisle of the store, she suddenly felt breathing down her neck. Turning around she jumped in surprise, then laughed a bit and put her hand over her heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that Fang, you almost gave me a heart attack." She laughed. The boy was silent, not a word escaped his lips. "Why aren't you with Max and Ella?" The dark haired woman asked. Fang shrugged, still remaining silent. She felt her spine tingle, Fang was by far the creepiest teenager she had ever met. Max's mother continued on shopping, with the boy behind her. As she continued on shopping, Max's mother reached a problem. She was a short woman, and couldn't reach the bread on the top shelf. Suddenly a hand went past hers and grabbed the bread she was reaching for, and then handed it to her.

Fang had seen the woman was having problems, and decided to help. Though he still said nothing, his thoughts were on Max. Why had she defended him, he was like a fly caught in a Venus flytrap. Then Max was the cat that came to mettle in the situation, attacking the Venus flytrap so that the fly could escape. While Fang was lost in thought he collided into someone, he shook his head a little to comprehend what had happened. Fang saw Dr. Martinez staring back at him, a concerned look on her aged face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Fang muttered.

"Finally you say something." Max's mother laughed.

Fang shrugged.

"Could you go find Max, we're all ready to go?"

Fang nodded and left, he went back to the aisle he saw Max in. She wasn't there, he figured she was with Ella. He had to think for a moment, in a store where would she go? Suddenly a ring filled the air, the intercom system had been activated. "Fang, come to the informational desk, Max is looking for you." A worker announced. Fang looked around, where the heck was that? He figured it was at the front of the store so he walked there, then he saw Max. He saw that she looked pretty ticked off, probably because he had ditched her. When Fang got to her side, he expected to be slapped. Which he was, but then Max hugged him. He was confused, he put his arms around her not knowing whether she was angry at him or not?

"Your mom said it's time to go." Fang told her.

"Then let's go, I'm tired of being here anyway." Max said, taking Fang's hand as she led him.

Fang sighed, he knew he made her upset. He followed her to where her mother was, as Max helped unload the buggy Fang went and stood next to Dr. Martinez. He bent her head down so only she could hear him, "Max and I need to talk, I'm gonna walk her home." He whispered. She nodded, the store wasn't far from the house so she wasn't worried. After Max finished helping, Fang put his arm around her and walked her to the door.

"Fang what are you doing, where are you taking me?" Max demanded.

"I'm taking you home." He said softly in her ear, smirking as his warm breath caused her to shiver.

"I have to help mom I can't leave before her." Max protested, trying to removing herself from Fang's arm that was around her.

Fang was stronger than her and held her tighter, "She said it was fine."

Max sighed and crossed her arms, allowing him to guide her. He took her out of the store, and into a patch of trees nearby. Her brown eyes narrowed and she tried to pull away from him, his eyes opened and he looked over at her. "Chill out, I'm just taking you home." He sighed spreading his black wings, lifting her into a bridal style carry. "Hold on tight okay?" Max nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, when he got into the air she let go. Fang held her in his arms, and flew towards home.


	21. Chapter 21: Dodge ball goes to dancing

Gym class, one place Max enjoyed once Fang had come into her life. Fang had gym class with her, but wasn't in her class group. He was still at a good spot where he could watch her, she looked how she usually did. Fierce and beautiful, like a hawk soaring through the sky.

"Alright class, today we will be playing." The couch paused for a moment. "Dodge ball."

"Yes." Max muttered under her breath.

"We'll have coach Ander's and coach Milson's class first; my class remain in the bleachers." He instructed.

The two classes came onto the basketball court, looking like two clans of gladiators ready for battle. The coaches made a line with dodge balls, cutting the court in half. The three stood on the sidelines; one coach grabbed his whistle and blew. Then the gladiators activated the battle, and began throwing the dodge balls at their opponents. Max watched from her seat in the bleachers, she saw Fang standing in the corner of his class. Then a ball came towards him, his eyes narrowed and he quickly moved to the right.

Fang grabbed the ball and threw it as hard as he could; the ball flew through the air and slammed against the wall. Another was thrown and this time Fang dropped down like a frog, a ball slammed the wall where his head would have been. He smirked, and then went into battle mode. Dodge balls slammed into other students, a few of them fell to the ground holding their limbs or torsos. Max's eyes widened, he was seriously knew the meaning of playing hardball. The class playing against Fang lost, now making it Max's turn. Oh boy.

When Fang saw Max he smirked and mouthed, 'I'm aiming for you.'

'You'll miss.' Max mouthed back.

The simple blow of a whistle send the balls flying, it was like the middle of a gun fight. Max and Fang shot the dodge balls at each other like there was no tomorrow, not even hitting each other. Max darted to the left while Fang when to the right, then they both ducked. Soon, they were the only two left on the court. Fang threw a ball and nearly hit her; Max was taken by surprise and tripped over a ball in front of her. She fell on the ground and sat up rubbing her lower back, and then a ball came at her like a bullet. Quickly she rolled and it missed, Max shot up enraged.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" She screeched

"What I told you I was aiming at you." Fang chuckled throwing a ball up and down catching it.

"Well try to not aim at my head!" Max snapped.

"That's enough." One of the coaches said. "We've run out of time, good game you two."

The students went to dress out, Max walked past Fang and went to change. Fang saw a few boys sneak out through the back door, Iggy was one of them. He narrowed his eyes and followed them, wondering what the hell they were doing? Fang decided to follow them, figure out just what they were up to. When he got there he stood jaw dropped at what they were doing. They were looking through the girl's locker room door, which was cracked open probably due to the heat. The three boys sat stacked over each other so they all could look inside, Fang walked forward and yanked them back.

"What the hell are you stooges doing?" He asked quietly, that way the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Watching the girls change, what else?" One of the boys answered.

"Come on Fang." Iggy said waving his eye brows. "Max just got inside."

Fang stood silent for a moment, and then he sighed and joined the guys in watching the girls change. His eyes searched for Max, his black orbs finally landed on her. She was talking with Nudge, as she was taking off her shirt. Fang felt a lump in his throat; he knew that if Max caught him watching her change he'd be dead. Which was why he remained very quiet, not saying a single word except for in his head. His eyes ranked Max's naked torso, the only thing keeping her full body hidden from his eyes was her bra. Fang licked his lips, a devilish smirk on his face. Max was turned to the side due to the place of her locker, giving Fang a view of her chest. As he imagined the bra gone, Max began to remove her sweatpants. Then Max stood in front of his eyes in only her underwear, but only for a short moment since she had begun to put on her jeans.

"Damn her body's even hotter than I thought it'd be." Fang muttered out loud. He suddenly saw Max's eyes scan the area, had she heard him? He assumed she hadn't, seeing as how she went back to getting changed. "Aiee!" One of the girls suddenly screamed, pointing at the door. Before any of the four boys could leave the door flung open and Max stood there, her arms crossed.

"What the hell are you nimrods doing?!" She demanded.

"Max hold on let me explain." Fang said calmly.

"I expected this from Iggy." Max snapped pointing at her friend. "But not from you Fang."

"Hey!" Iggy said in offence.

"Get out of here, before I call the coach!" She roared, picking up a bottle of perfume.

Max sprayed it at them as they rose to run off, like cats to water they raced off. The four boys sped around the corner then began gagging; quickly they ran to the guy's locker room and put on either colon or deodorant.

~~~~~~ Time jump ~~~~~~

It was the end of school, Fang followed Max as she left the classroom in a hurry. "Max come on I already said I was sorry." Fang said walking behind her. She kept on walking not listening to him, she was still angry with him about what happened in gym. Fang sighed and just kept fallowing her, hoping she wouldn't be angry at him for long. When they got home, Max went to her room. Fang went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda then crashed onto the couch; he took out his phone and decided to text Max if she wouldn't talk to him. "Max come on, talk to me." His text read. Fang sat and waited for her to reply, but she didn't.

When it came time for Max and Fang to go to bed, Fang went up to Max's room. The door was locked; he sighed and laid his forehead against the door. He went downstairs and tried to find something to picklock the door with, he found a bobby pin on the counter in the kitchen. Fang then went back upstairs to Max's bedroom just as Ella was coming out of it, when she saw him she narrowed her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked stopping, crossing her arms.

"To talk to Max." He replied.

"No you aren't, you aren't allowed to go anywhere near her!" Ella shouted.

"Says who?"

"Says me, I'm not letting you go near her. You abused her, why would I let you go near her after that?"

Fang scowled then walked around her, he worked on pick-locking her door. Ella suddenly grabbed him by the ponytail and dragged him away from the door; she dragged him down the stairs and into the living room. She let go of him and pointed at the couch, Fang glared at her for a moment then sat down.

"Do you consider yourself part of this family?" Ella asked in a harsh tone.

"What kind of a question is that?" He replied leaning back into the couch.

"Don't talk to me that way; all I did was ask a question!"

"I can talk to you however the hell I want to."

Fang got up and walked to the basement door, and then Ella yelled at him again. She told him to sit down again, he sighed and stood instead crossing his arms. The two glared at each other for a long time, till Ella finally looked away. She suddenly began to tremble, she was afraid to say what she wanted to. She'd seen what Fang had done to her sister; she could only imagine what he'd do to her. Ella gulped, and kept unclenching and clenching her hands. "I-I don't think you s-should…" She stuttered, looking at Fang. "I-I don't t-think you should stay here a-anymore." Fang lifted an eyebrow, and then he saw her lift up her hand and start counting on her fingers.

"First you abused Max, second you left more than once, third you pissed off half the people in this house. I don't think you should be here, no one is safe if you're here." Ella said in a meek voice.

"I didn't abuse Max I-"

"Are you stupid, I saw what you did?! I saw the trashed room, the blood on the floor, and even the blood on my sister!" Ella cut him off.

"Why do you think I left then, I left to help her!" Fang shouted.

"If you wanted to help her you could have stayed away!" Ella yelled.

"Stay the hell out of my business, the fight happened a long time ago it doesn't matter anymore." Fang said.

"Doesn't matter?!" Ella screamed. "You severely hurt her how can you say it doesn't matter?!"

"I know I did, I'm not an idiot!" Fang countered

Ella winced at his yelling, each time he yelled he got louder and louder. She didn't know how Max could deal with him and his yelling, the girl looked at the ground. "Do you love her?" Ella asked. Fang suddenly softened, he didn't look as angry.

"Of course I love her." Fang said.

"Do you love her enough to let me help you get your anger under control?" Ella asked, bracing herself for yelling.

"I don't need anger management help." Fang growled.

"Oh yes you do, you think making a person bleed while fighting doesn't mean you need anger management?"

"Okay I'll admit, so it slips every now and then."

"Yeah? What happens if it slips one good time and you hurt Max so bad that you kill her, or she kills herself?"

"I've heard that crap already okay, I already swore to Max that I wouldn't do that ever again!"

Suddenly Max appeared at the stairs, "Will you two shut up?!"

~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~

Max was on her way to gym, Fang behind her. She hadn't talked to him since the locker room incident, how could he do such a childish thing?! Since then Fang had tried to get her to speak to him, but her lips remained sealed. She didn't know why he'd turned clingy, but it was very un-Fang-like. Entering the gym Max and Fang broke apart, going into their gender appointed locker rooms. Max quickly dressed out then went to her assigned attendance seat in the bleachers, she couldn't help herself, she glanced over at Fang. He was just coming out of the locker room; he had on all black as usual. Baggy yet non-baggy sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and black tennis shoes.

"Alright classes, today we will be doing something a little different today." A coach announced. "Today we'll be learning line and square dancing; you may choose your partners for square dancing. They do not have to be in your class, and no sharing a partner."

"_They want us to do what?!_" Max shouted in her head.

The students broke from their assigned areas and went to search for a partner, Max looked around not finding anyone. She spotted Fang coming towards her, but he was stopped by a group of girls.

"Fang, be my partner!" One yelled.

"No be mine!" Another shouted.

"Sorry ladies." Fang smirked walking around them and up to Max. "But I already have a partner."

Max smiled at him, Fang put his arm around her and walked to their appointed area. First the students formed a line; Max figured they were line dancing first. Fang groaned and crossed, he stood next to Max and listened as the coach explained the dances they'd do. His dark eyes swept over and observed Max, she looked like she didn't want to do the dances either. Fang sighed, the music started. He wasn't paying attention; he looked over at Max and followed what she was doing. Fang tripped over his feet a few times and managed to not fall, Max however followed the steps gracefully. As the students finished that dance they took a small break before starting the next, Fang took the opportunity to ask his question.

"How are you so good at this?" Fang asked.

"My mom signed me up for a dance class when I was five, Ella was four and wanted to do dancing I somehow got stuck doing it too." She replied.

"So what are you supposed to do, I wasn't paying any attention." Fang requested.

"Follow what I do when the music starts." Max sighed.

Fang nodded and waited, the music played again and Fang followed Max's movements. She took two steps back, two forward, then grapevine to the right, grapevine left, and finally did a turn. Fang stood confused, he wasn't very good at a lot of things. Dancing being one of those. He followed Max the entire time, once almost falling. After the entire Gym class finished their line dances, they went to square dancing.

The girls stood next to their partners, as Max stood next to Fang she noticed a group of girls glaring at her. Max glared back at them, she knew they were jealous because she had Fang as her partner. Fang even had some guys glare at him, he ignored them. Fang looked down at Max, he saw her glaring at the girls. He smirked, then put his arm around her waist. Max looked up at him in surprise, then she saw the group of girls turn white. Then Fang did something he knew would drive them away, he kissed the side of Max's head. There was a loud crack, then the girls disappeared.

"Fang?" Max asked.

"Hmm?" He replied looking down at her.

"What's with all the PDA?"

"Helping you run those girls off."

A whistle blew again, and the coaches began explaining the dances they'd do. This time Fang paid close attention, he followed the steps of the others around him and of the girl he danced with. Fang saw the spark in Max's eyes as he twirled her around, towards the end of the song they were dancing to Max tripped over Fang's foot. He quickly outstretched his arm and caught her waist, Max looked up into his eyes stunned. Fang smirked at her, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me." Max said trying to get out of his arms.

"Let me hold you like this for a little, I like seeing you this way." He smirked.

The bell rang and dismissed the students to their next classes, quickly the students ran to their dressing rooms and dressed out. Max pushed herself out of Fang's arms, and walked to the dressing room. "Don't try and sneak a peek." Max said winking at him. "Or I'll kill you." Fang smirked then went to the dressing room and dressed out. He changed and left the gymnasium, when he got into the hall he saw Max. Waiting for him, like she always did. He walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist, the two teenagers walked to their next class together.

Max walked with Fang's arm around her to their language arts class, when they got into the room Max and Fang broke apart from each other. Max went to her seat by the window, and Fang went to his seat in the back of the room. Waiting for the class to begin Max sat there looking out the window, she imagined what it'd be like to fly. To feel wings pumping against her back, to feel the rush of air as she soared through the sky. She glanced back at Fang, he knew how all of those things felt. Max wondered how he'd gotten his wings, she remembered he had told her he didn't remember. Was it that he didn't want to tell her, was it something so traumatizing he didn't want to bring it up? Suddenly a hand was placed on her head, she looked up and looked into a familiar pair of eyes.

"What'cha thinking about, you seem dazed out today?" Iggy asked.

"Hey Iggy." Max laughed swatting his hand away.

"Thinking dirty thoughts about your new boyfriend?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Max flicked his forehead, "Go away you perv."

"Waaaaa, Max flicked me!" Iggy cried parading to his seat.

The teacher came into the classroom and greeted her students, Max liked her language arts teacher. Mrs. Walker was a nice woman, and a nice teacher. She let her students kick back at the last five minutes of class, she even let them take out their phones. She had blond hair that she wore in a bun, tan skin, and light brown eyes. She smiled at Max, since she was her favorite of the class. Once everyone entered the class, she began her lesson. Clapping her hands she got the attention of her class, "Today everyone we'll begin by doing the journal, so pull out your composition books. I'll post the topic on the board in a moment, then afterwords anyone willing to share will be more than welcome." The teacher instructed. Max pulled out her composition book and grabbed a pencil, then leaned back in her seat.

Fang sat in the back of the room, bored and not paying any attention. He watched as the teacher wrote something on the board, "Best childhood memory" was written on the board. Fang's pencil stopped still, he gazed at the board in disgust. He had no 'best childhood memory' because he had no childhood, his mother and father had sent him away. His mother had tried to give him crack when he was four, what kind of a mother does that?! Fang didn't do the assignment, seeing as how he had no memory to write about. His black eyes glanced over at Max, he saw her writing in her journal. Half the paper already filled with words, he didn't know if she was going to share or not. Students stood bit by bit as the teacher called them up, when Max was called on she shook her head and stayed in her seat.

~~~~ Time jump ~~~~

A loud ring filled the air, the students were dismissed from school. Max packed up her things and headed out of the room, she walked the halls to the front of the building. As she walked, she noticed all the girls glared at her. She simply ignored them and walked on, she could hear girls muttering as she walked. "Oh look, its Fang's girlfriend. He could do way better than her." One girl had said. Max bit her tongue and resisted the urge to punch the girl out the window, once outside Max could breathe easier. Her feet tapped against the ground as she walked, looking ahead she saw Fang leaning against the gate.

"Yo." He said once she got to his side.

"Hey." Max said walking past him.

"Want me to fly you home?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'll walk." Max answered.

Fang walked with her the usual way, once they got to the fallen log. Fang lifted Max into the air by the under arms, he flew high into the air so no one would see him. "Fang put me down!" Max snapped struggling. He refused, something had upset her and he wanted to know what. Max struggled more, making it hard for him to hold her. His grip on her began to slip, "Max stop it!" He demanded. It was too late, she had slipped out of his grasp. He saw her spiral down towards the ground, quickly he dove down to catch her. What surprised him was that she wasn't screaming, she was curled together, and was holding her head. Fang's arms reached out to grab her, but she was too far down. "_Come on." _Fang thought as he got closer to her. "_Come on, you have to catch her!_"

Fang finally managed to lock his arms around her, he stuck his foot out and kicked off the ground. If her hadn't they'd be like ice cream dropped onto the sidewalk, Fang could feel Max shaking in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay, I gotcha." Fang assured her.

Max slapped him, "You're the one who dropped me in the first place!"

"Hey you were the one struggling, how the hell was I supposed to keep a grip on you?!" Fang snapped.

"Just shut up and put me down, on the ground." Max ordered as she crossed her arms.

"No, I'm carrying you and you're going to deal with it." Fang said flapping his wings.

"Whatever." Max muttered crossing her arms.

When they got home, Max went straight to her room. She even ignored her mother's warm greeting as she walked in, "She's had a rough day." Fang explained going to his room. Dr. Martinez looked concerned and decided to go and talk with her daughter, Max rarely had rough days at school. Walking up the stairs quietly Max's mother knocked on the door, she could hear Max moving around inside.

"Go away Fang!" Max shouted.

"Max honey, it's me." Dr. Martinez said.

"Doors unlocked mom." Max told her.

Dr. Martinez came in and saw her daughter face down on the bed, her arms spread out and her legs dangling over. Dr. Martinez laughed, and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing sweetie?"

"Laying down."

"Fang told me you had a rough day at school, why is that you usually have good days at school?"

"I heard some girls…say stuff about me and Fang…"

"What was it they said?"

Her daughter was silent for a moment, she buried her head back into the bed. Letting out a sigh, Max sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

"They said, and I quote '"Oh look, its Fang's girlfriend. He could do way better than her." Max explained.

"Oh, honey." Her mother said hugging her, she kissed her forehead. "Don't let them judge your relationship, the both of you are perfect for each other."

"I know mom, could you uh…leave me alone? I've got homework I gotta do." Max requested.

Max's mother nodded and left the room, just as Fang came up the stairs. As soon as the boy's eyes landed on hers he turned to go back downstairs, Valencia stopped him and allowed him to go to see Max. She knew that even if she were to tell him to leave her alone, he'd still sneak into her room. He nodded and went around her into her daughter's bedroom, the door was still open so she didn't worry.

When Fang got in Max's room, he saw her laying on her stomach with her face buried into the pillowed. He smirked and tiptoed over to her, then he softly laid on top of her. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear, "What are you doing goofball?" He asked. Max simply grumbled, and slammed her face back into the pillows. Fang was the last person Max wanted to see, she tried to push him away but Fang wouldn't allow it. He held her in his arms and turned over so that he was underneath her, he held her in his arms as he leaned against the headboard.

"C'mon Max, talk to me." Fang requested. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Some girls said something about us, and it just made me mad." She muttered.

"What'd they say?" He wondered.

"They said you could do better than me." She replied.

Fang smirked and turned her head so she was facing him, "They're just jealous because I chose you."

Fang's lips met hers, Max pulled away and tucked her head under his chin. Her arms wrapped around him, they stayed that way for a while. Then Fang suddenly got up, he took Max's hand and led her. He opened the front door, and walked outside. He took Max into his arms and leaped into the air, flying usually cleared his head, so he figured it would help clear Max's too.


	22. Chapter 22: Erasers

It was winter, snow covered the ground like a blanket. Max and Fang were going on a school field trip to a ski lodge, something the school had planned before winter break. The bus ride was horrible, Fang sat with Max and her friend Nudge. God that girl's mouth, it was like a never ending chatterbox. After the bus diploid the students at the lodge, they met up with their homeroom teachers and went to meet a ski instructor. Fang shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, out of boredom he fiddled with the scarf around his neck. Max had forced him to wear it so that he wouldn't get sick, which was extremely rare.

Fang simply followed the group of students along with Max, neither of them were really bent on skiing. There were other things to do on the field trip besides skiing, the classes were also scheduled to go hiking up one of the snowy mountains. Fang would have just flown to the top, but he couldn't risk others seeing his wings. It was out of the question.

"Fang!" Max said for the seventh time.

"What?" Fang asked harshly.

"Are you okay, you've been spaced out for the past ten minutes." Max replied.

"Fine, just tired." He muttered.

"Fang it isn't like you to space out…what's wrong?" Max wondered.

"We'll talk later, in privet." He said quickly.

As the tour went on it got dark, the students were then appointed to the lodge where they'd be staying. It was a three day trip, each day for one of the activities planned. The girls were on one side of the lodge, and the boys on the other. Each person had at least five roommates, Max was with Nudge, her sister Ella, and some other girls. Max looked over to see who Fang was with, he stood next to Iggy having a small chat. The students were shuffled into their rooms by the teachers, then it was lights out. Max laid on her bunk, and looked up at the top bunk. She felt odd sleeping without Fang, she'd grown so accustom to it that she craved that he be next to her at night.

"Max, Max, Max. Why don't you come join us and stop being such a loner, come on it's really really fun." Nudge said, trying to coax Max over.

"Nah, I think I'll stick to my lonerism and stay here." Max replied turning over.

The last thing she wanted to do was talk with a bunch of girls, who knew what they'd talk about. Most likely about boys, or shoes, or clothes. Her eyes closed and she pretended to be asleep, just in case Nudge came over to try and coax her again. After an hour she heard the girl's conversation cease, the bunk above hers creaked as Ella climbed up to it. Max's eyes opened, she looked up through the blind covered window. Moonlight poured through and illuminated the room with its pale white glow, Max rest her head against the pillow and continued to gaze at it.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and a shadow entered the room. Max quickly closed her eyes, making it look as though she were sleeping. She felt the bed slump with extra weight, then she felt a hand go over her mouth and a pair of lips kiss her neck. She elbowed the figure in the ribcage, hearing the air leave the person's body she flipped so she was on top. Her fist lifted up ready to punch, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Fang?!" Max gasped in surprise.

His hand flew up and cupped her mouth, "Be quiet or they'll hear you."

"Why are you here?" She whispered after pulling away his hand.

"I couldn't sleep." He muttered wrapping her in his arms.

Max could hear it in his voice, he couldn't rest without her next to him either. Fang slipped under the sheets of her bunk, and held her closely to him. His head resting on hers, looking outside at the moon. The two teenagers looked at the moon, till Max turned over and aid her head against Fang's chest.

"What is it?" He asked looking down at her.

"I don't know I just feel…uneasy all of a sudden." Max answered.

"Huh, so I'm not the only one." Fang said under his breath.

Max slapped him on the chest, "Go to sleep, or I'll make you leave."

Fang chuckled and kissed her forehead, then closed his dark eyes. He still held the girl he loved so dearly, he felt this uneasy feeling before. He felt it when they came, he knew they must be coming for him again. Like before, they were going to throw him back in that cage.

~~~~ The next morning ~~~~

When Max awoke Fang was gone, she figured he had left before any of the girls could see him. She got up and out of bed, then went to change. Today they were hiking, hopefully Max could break away from the people and talk to Fang for a little while. She thought he'd talk to her last night, but she could see in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about it. Something was making him more alert, more cautious. He spaced out more, he looked like he hadn't slept at all recently. Max met him in the hallway, he put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Morning." He whispered.

The students went to have breakfast, then went to hike. Max saw Fang shove something into his pocket as he walked outside, he stopped walking when he saw her. He smiled and tilted his head, motioning for her to come along. Max finished buttoning her jacket and followed alongside Fang, her brown eyes locked onto his pocket where he had shoved the unidentified object into. She didn't bother asking him, she knew he'd lie.

"Max?" Fang asked as they hiked.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Are you cold, you're shaking like a leaf."

"No, I'm fine."

"I can see you shivering, just come here."

Max walked over to him and found his arm go around her, though immediately they were caught on by a teacher. They released each other, then kept on walking. Max and Fang walked with towards the back, that way they could talk. Half the time though Max spaced out, not knowing what to say for once. Fang asked her what was wrong, but she said nothing. He knew something was bugging her, and he wanted to know what. His eyes widened, he saw a grey blur shoot by. He kept walking, acting natural to where on the inside his mind was shaking like a leafe. He recognized that blur anywhere, no…it couldn't be them.

"Fang, what's wrong?" Max wondered.

He turned to her and kept walking, "Nothing, just saw a bird."

He walked over to her and took her hand, with Max near him he felt more level headed. But he knew…he knew he was putting her in danger. If they were to catch her, she'd go through what he did. He never wanted her to experience what he did, ever. The students and teacher walked further, and as they did Fang still saw the blur following them. Slowly Fang began to stray from the others, he had his wings, so if he were to get lost he could just fly. Max however, saw that Fang was straying from the others. Silently she followed after him, wondering where on earth he was going. His eyes swept back and forth, looking for any signs of danger, his well-toned muscles coiled at the thought of engaging in combat. Max followed him as he stepped into a clearing, snow and ice covered the ground. He suddenly stopped, his muscles coiled more.

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous, Max." Fang said as she stepped out.

"Fang what are you talking about, why are you out here?" She asked.

Fang didn't reply, he lunged at her. He slammed her into the ground, they hid behind a tree. Fang's arm locked around her waist, a hand over her mouth. "I don't want to lose you…" Fang muttered. Then it stepped out, it was like a werewolf. It had grey fur all over its body, a pair of jeans on, a long snout with sharp fangs, red eyes. Lowering its snout it sniffed the white powder as more of its colleges emerged, Fang's grip on Max tightened.

"Fang…what the hell are those things?" Max whispered.

Fang's eyes narrowed, "Erasers."


	23. Chapter 23: Lost and Bleeding

**_A/N I don't own the song I dont want to lose you by Jamestown story_**

* * *

Fang's back dug deeper into the tree, his arms enclosed tighter around Max. He wouldn't let them take her, he automatically knew what they'd do to her if they did capture her. He scanned the area, trying to find a place she could hide. He saw a burrow, perhaps made by an animal. He pushed Max into it, "Stay here." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Once he guarantied her safety, he stepped out. His wings spread behind him, making him appear more as a threat.

"Been a while FK135, looks like your wings grew back." An Eraser chuckled. "Just as we planned."

"You guys been observing me again?" Fang asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Hey let me go!" Max suddenly yelled.

He narrowed his eyes at the Eraser holding Max, "Let her go, she's just a girl."

"A girl in which you are infatuated with." The Eraser laughed. "You even chose a weak human to be your mate."

Fang smirked, "Oh. I wouldn't call her weak."

The Eraser missed the warning by a landslide, he was already on the ground, holding his sensitive area. Max stood over him, shooting daggers at the fleabags. While they were focused on Max, Fang took the opportunity to attack. He leaned his body forward, and dashed across the white snow. Appearing as though he were Hei from Darker than Black, (A.N. An awesome Anime show) He moved to the left as the Eraser slashed his claws. Fang bent down then kicked up, and watched the Eraser fall back. Blood stained the snow as the fleabag's head came right off, Fang went into attack mode. He fought the Erasers, then he suddenly heard a cry.

"Max!" Fang almost screamed. Max was propped against a rock, her side torn to shreds. An Eraser came towards her, she narrowed her eyes and punched it square in the face. Fang smirked, seeing she needed no assistance. Despite Max being only human, she managed to stand her ground. "Fang!" Max shouted. Quickly he ducked down and landed on his back, kicking upward. He knocked out and killed most of the Erasers on the spot, his blood fueled to get to Max's side. His eyes narrowed and his blood boiled, he heard another cry from Max. Raven eyes shot in her direction, he gasped on the inside and his eyes widened. She was surrounded, lying on the ground huffing, blood covered her whole right side, brown eyes shooting daggers, blood slid like a tear down her cheek from a new wound. "Get away from her!" Fang shouted attacking them.

After an hour, Erasers laid dead and barely living. Max laid bleeding, clutching her side trying to rise from the ground. Fang ran to her, he had only suffered minor wounds, such as gashes and broken bones. She managed to get to her feet, then fell against a rock. "Max!" Fang shouted. He didn't want to touch her, he might cause her more pain then she was already in. Blood seeped out of her mouth, and her eyes weakly started closing and her body fell. Streaking blood on the rock, Fang went into a panic.

"Max, no!" He yelled lifting her body. "You have to stay awake, you can't leave me!"

"I…I'm o-okay…" She panted smiling.

"Max…you look like you came out of a butcher shop. You're clearly not okay." Fang said.

"Gee…thanks for making me feel b-better." She laughed painfully.

Fang suddenly collapsed, "Dammit…"

"A-Are you hurt?" Max asked, trying to get up.

Fang shook his head, he was lying. He didn't want her to worry about him, he only had a broken leg. He knew the Erasers would track them, he had to find somewhere to hid. Slowly he picked Max up, carrying her bridal style. She winced and grunted in pain, "Shh, it's okay. We have to find a place to hide, they'll be back and you're in no condition to be in the air." He whispered, kissing the side of her head. Max only nodded, and laid her head against his chest. As he walked, the weather challenged him. A blizzard had begun.

Her vision was blurry, it hurt went she breathed. All Max could feel was Fang carrying her, the pain had parlayed her body. She looked up at Fang's face, her vision blurring and non-blurring. His face was passive, but she could tell each step he took it cause pain onto him. She wondered where he was hurt, she knew he wouldn't tell her if she asked. The wind picked up, snow swirled around them. Then she suddenly felt her body fall, though she felt no pain. Her body rolled against the ground, then she slammed into a pile of snow. Trying to move, she found she couldn't. "F-Fang?" She asked looking over at him.

"F-Fang?" He heard Max calling him. He couldn't move, his broken leg was now fully broken. Max was looking at him, her eyes were glossy with dazement. Fang held out his arms, "Come here." He muttered, looking at her. Max crawled over into his arms, she laid her head on Fang's chest and held her bleeding side. Fang's warm arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as he laid there against the snow. She was shaking from the cold and probably shock, the two were hiding under a pile of snow. It was storming white, leaving them in a blizzard. Fang looked down at Max's wound, three claw marks stretched from her left side to her mid stomach, and was approximately three inches deep. She had lost so much blood; she was shaking and tightening her bloody hand over her wound. Fang left her arms for a brief moment and took his black winter jacket and tore it, he wrapped it around her wound to keep the blood at bay.

"We're going to die here Fang." She said shakily.

"Everything's going to be fine Max; we'll find everyone else and get your wound tended to." Fang assured as he pushed her head into his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

Her skin started to lose its color, she was freezing. Fang snapped out his wings and enclosed them both in a black cocoon, he rubbed Max's neck, cheeks, and arms to try and keep heat radiating through her body. Her eyes drooped more, her breath coming out in puffs of frost. "Max come on, stay with me." Fang said putting her hand on his cheek, holding her hand tightly. Her hand slipped from his, and it fell over her stomach as she winced from a shot of pain. She had her eyes closed and pain washed over her like a river.

"Max, please be okay, please pull through. For me." Fang muttered, kissing her.

"Fang…I-I can't see." Max breathed.

She couldn't, it was a sign showing she was either about to die, or fall unconscious. Fang only held her tighter, forcing himself not to burst into tears. "It's gonna be okay Maxie." He said pushing her head into his chest. "It's gonna be okay." They laid there for a moment, not saying anything, just holding each other. Then Fang's heart sank to the deepest pit of his stomach, Max had begun to cry. Fang wiped away the tears, but more came out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, he wanted her to hear this before anything else could happen. He laid his head on hers, relishing what might be his last moment with her.

"Fang…if…I-f I die…can I have…one last kiss?" Max rasped.

"You're not going to die Max, as soon as this blizzard dies down; I'm getting you out of here and getting help." Fang said lifting her chin, he kissed her.

Fang had kissed her in the most gentlest, lovingly way possible. It was killing him having to see her suffer, but what else could he do? In this blizzard he couldn't fly, the wind was to strong and the snow would cloud his vision. All he could do was wait out the storm, and hope Max would be alright.

"Max…can you hear me?" Fang asked, if her vision was dimming down maybe her hearing was as well.

"I can." Max muttered, coughing.

"There's something I want you to hear…something I wrote about you and me. About _us_." Fang said, kissing her forehead.

Max nodded, she was too weak to speak and was beginning to slip. The strong arms of the one she loved held her so close it was almost suffocating, Max could feel his warmth. Fang unfolded the paper, and then in a low metallic voice, he began to sing.

"I've been losing sleep for a while now

Thinkin' about us

And its hard to pretend that we're doing okay

When we're not

And its killing me slowly

I need you in my life

Or I'm not alright

So don't walk away

I won't be okay if you do

I just don't wanna lose you."

Max's eyes widened a bit, she remembered back to when the Erasers had appeared. Fang has said he didn't want to lose her…was this what he meant? Had he known she'd die at their hand, is that why he had pushed her into leaving?

"You've been losing faith

For a while now

And I'm lost for words

And for we are having problems

If you are willing we can solve them

In time

I'm just begging you to try

I need you in my life

Or I'm not alright

So don't walk away

I won't be okay if you do

I just don't wanna lose you."

Max curled up against Fang, she put her hand on his arm that was over her. Fang paused his memorizing voice and looked down at her, thinking she was finally going to break from him. Permanently. Max just shook her head a little, and laid it against his chest. Then he started again.

"I need you in my life

Or I'm not alright

Please don't walk away

I need you to stay

To get through

Somethings gotta give

I hope we can get passed all the problems have

And let go

Cause I still believe we have the chance."

Fang meant every word both written and sang, he needed Max in his life. He couldn't even remember his past after being with her, all he could remember was the time he had spent at the Martinez house. Every memory, word, and event that had occurred behind those walls, both the good ones…and the bad ones.

"I need you in my life

Or I'm not alright

So don't walk away

I won't be okay if you do

I just don't wanna lose you

Everynight I dream about the days you and I

Both seem so happy

If only I knew what we'd go through to get here"

When he finished, he kissed Max on the non-Eraser clawed cheek. Max smiled at him, and weakly lifted her head, pecking him on the lips. Fang put the song in one of Max's pockets, and then kissed her passionately. Max nuzzled his neck as he ran his hand up and down her arm, his other hand on hers over where her wound was. Then she blacked out, no longer having any energy to stay awake. Her head dropped onto his shoulder, Fang repositioned her so she was against his chest. He watched her peaceful face as she fell deeper into the depths of unconsciousness, her breathing slow and easy, almost as if she were sleeping. Fang kissed the top of her head, and cradled her in his arms.

Then a fur covered hand broke through the snow and wanked Fang away, the Erasers had found them. He was quickly restrained and dragged away, though he fought. "Max!" Fang kept shouting. Trying to get back to her side, he had to be by her side, he had to protect her! Fang fought with all his might, but he couldn't break their hold. He surrendered. Fang allowed the Erasers to drag him away, his hopes at an end. Similar to the movie _Spirit stallion of the Cimarron_, Fang was the might stallion dragged away by the humans. The girl he loved was the shot horse, dying slowly. The only difference, was that there was no little Indian boy to save her.


	24. Chapter 24: The School

Fang was dragged by the Erasers; they were wise in restraining his hands and feet. His hands were tied behind his back; his feet lay on top of each other. He was then thrown into a semi; he knew where he was taking them. The School.

* * *

Blood poured out of her wounds, Fang, she had to find him. Despite her condition, she put all her energy into searching for him. She crawled along the white snow, and tried to find her lover. Max stopped her energy winding lower and lower. She lay there, running her hand over the shreds of Fang's winter coat. "He must be so cold." Max thought to herself. Suddenly there were shouts and calls, her name was being called.

Her cries were muffled but she tried to reply, then she saw Iggy, Ella, and Nudge in the near distance. "Here!" Max finally called, wobbling towards them. When they saw her, they turned as pale as the snow beneath their feet. Her eyes blurred, and she fell.

"Max!" Iggy shouted.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?!" Ella screamed.

"Where's Fang?" Nudge asked looking around.

Max was too weak to reply, Iggy saw that Fang's coat was keeping her blood at bay. He narrowed his eyes; Iggy knew where they had taken him... With the help of Ella, Iggy walked Max back towards the lodge. There she's be taken to the infirmary and get her wounds tended too, the pain she must have been feeling must have been unbearable. Iggy knew Max was strong, if she was in pain she would show it. "I-Iggy?" Max muttered suddenly. He looked at her and stopped walking, so that she could breathe.

"Where is he...you know...where they took him." She panted.

"I don't know where he is, but I know where they took him. They took him to the school." Iggy grimly answered.

"The school?" Nudge questioned. "Like, learning school or something?"

Iggy shook his head, and then explained that the school was an experiment lab. Where both humans and animals would undergo horrible experiments, some even dying during the process. Max on the inside went into a panic; she wondered how Iggy knew about that place. But that wasn't important, finding and saving Fang was.

Iggy still took her to the infirmary, once her wound was treated and she had something to eat, Max was ready to save him. Iggy and Nudge protested, Ella was talking with a nurse after she'd donated blood so Max would be okay. Max sat back down and grumbled, she planned on going to save him when they left. She'd sneak away and try to find some trace of him, hopefully Fang was alright.

* * *

He sat in the cage, his back against the bars. They had chained his whist to the floor of the cage, they knew Fang was strong enough to break its bars. Raven eyes opened and scanned the room, he had heard the sound of sniffling. No other experiments were here, only himself and the Erasers but they were out of the room. Was it Max? He went into a small unnoticeable panic, god please don't let her be here. His eyes fell onto a pair of small cages, perhaps a size smaller than his. Inside one cage was a girl, around the age of six, with blond curls that came almost to her shoulders, blue eyes that were bloodshot from crying, and pale skin. In the cage was a boy, around the age of eight, with blond hair, turquoise eyes, and pale skin. Fang could tell the two children were blood related, they were practically identical. He could see a fresh wound on the boy's shoulder, perhaps a day old. Both children were bone skinny, covered in bruises, and cuts. The children looked over at him, the girl shaking and the boy looking away.

"What are you staring at?" Fang asked.

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head.

"I said what are you staring at?" Fang repeated himself.

The boy grabbed the bars of his cage, "Please don't yell at her."

It was obvious to him that the girl couldn't speak properly, or rather the fact she hadn't been taught. The boy however knew to speak, was it they were only teaching the male experiments now? He hadn't been back to this damned place since his youth, he was the boy's age when he was put here…by his parents.

* * *

It was dark, Max was laying on the infirmary room. Her brown eyes opened, she sat up and sneakily made her way to the front of the room. The knob turned, Max tried quickly to get back to the bed she was laying in. She managed to get to the bed and act as though she were sleeping, a nurse came in and stood by the girl's bed for a moment, checking her wounds and such. When she left Max sat up, wincing a bit from her wound. Getting out of the white bed, she went over to one of the windows. She jumped out and landed in a pile of snow. Despite her wobbling, Max still made good hast. She wondered the woods, trying to find her way back to where Fang was taken away. She would have followed footprints, but they'd been covered by the blizzard.

Tire tracks came into her view as she stopped, the track were large and deep. So it must have been a heavy vehicle, the tracks were barely covered over. Max followed the tracks, hoping they'd lead her to Fang. Then she stopped, there was an Eraser in front of her.

* * *

A pair of Erasers came out and got Fang out of his cage, though he was still chained. It was juvie all over again, only this time with big wolfy wardens. Fang was strapped to a table, despite his struggling, he was still strapped down. His neck, whist, ankles, and waist were all restrained.

"What the hell are you fleabags doing?!" Fang demanded.

"An experiment, little birdy is going to be little wolfy." The Eraser chuckled.

Fang's eyes widened.

* * *

"The time has come." The Eraser spoke after a while.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"The time for the boy to harbor the DNA of one of us."

"In English please."

"At this precise moment, he is about to become a human-avian-lupid-hybrid."

Max's eyes widened, they were going to do what to him?! Her eyes narrowed, why was this Eraser here? Was it to tell her about Fang's torture, or just to inform her of his status? Erasers were cunning and deceiving creatures from what Fang had told her, completely untrustworthy. "Why are you here?" Max asked. The wolf said nothing, it's red eyes shined and it bat its tail against the ground.

"How do you plan on saving him, your only a human." He suddenly asked.

"I don't know, but I am saving him." Max replied.

Then the Eraser disappeared, like a cloud of smoke. Leaving Max baffled, she narrowed her eyes and continued on. She had to save Fang.


	25. Chapter 25: Injected

"No!" Angel shouted.

"Shut up brat!" An Eraser shouted kicking the cage.

The girl screamed and cowered, then held herself in fear. She sniffled as tears ran down her small cheeks, she watched as the Erasers pulled the teen out of his cage. He was cuffed and practically dragged along the tile floor. Again. Gazzy didn't know what to think of this boy, he showed absolutely no emotion. No fear. Most experiments he had seen were like Angel, scared and meek. The teenager was dragged away and disappeared behind a pair of double doors, and then it was only he and his sister. Alone in the dark, depressing, room.

* * *

Max followed the semi tracks till they stopped at a ledge; looking over it she saw a white building. "_This must be the place that furry guy, Fang must be inside._" Max thought. She made her way down the ledge, she saw a fenced area. Erasers roamed the area, fighting each other, killing experiments. Max gulped, and tried to draw her eyes away. Blood smeared against the ground, the pleading look in their eyes as they tried to call for help. Max shook her head and narrowed her eyes, then kept on going. She couldn't go through the front door, so she tried to find another way in. Her brown eyes locked onto a basement cellar door, a huge lock on it. "Bingo." Max muttered.

After kicking the lock off the cellar door, Max opened it and jumped inside. She cautiously walked through the long halls, and then there was a large door. As Max ran towards it, she burst through the door. "Fang!" Max shouted, hoping to find him there. Her face fell, the room was empty. Pain seared through her head, an Eraser had pulled her up off the floor by the hair.

"Ke-Ke-Ke, looks like we have ourselves a new piece of meat." One Eraser chuckled.

"We should use the new cage on this one." The other added.

"Perfect idea."

Max's eyes narrowed as she tried to fight back, the Eraser holding her locked its arms around her neck. Turning her head slightly the wolf-man prepared to snap her neck, "No!" Max screamed. Then she fell limp, and was carried to a room with thousands of cages.

* * *

Fang was restrained against the table; he had broken out of the leather straps, and was now restrained by metal. A man in a lab coat stood over a table with medical tools, a woman drew blood from Fang's arm. The woman uploaded the blood sample onto a large computer screen, then stood back and observed its structure. The man walked over to an Eraser who was sitting in the room, Fang had noticed something about the Erasers. They were larger than the last time he'd seen them, their eyes a bright almost blinding red. The needle was pulled out of its shoulder, the cylinder above it filled with the red color of the Eraser's blood. Walking over the red haired man placed the blood onto a glass shard and put it into the computer, the screen was divided in two. On the left Fang's DNA and on the right, the Eraser's DNA.

"Looks like FK315's DNA may be strong enough to combine the DNA." The woman said, biting on her finger in uncertainty.

"Then I say we inject it into it then." The man chuckled, glaring at Fang.

Fang scowled at being called an 'it' but it didn't care, these people were possibly about to end his life.

* * *

Angel and Gazzy watched as the Erasers came in, carrying a girl they didn't recognize. The girl was thrown into the new cage; an Eraser pressed a button on the top of the cage. It was obvious to both the boy and the girl that she was unconscious, though they could tell she was striving to survive. Angel gazed at the girl, she was very beautiful. "_Need to find Fang…_" Angel looked shock; she could hear the thoughts coming from the girl. "_Have to get him back…_" Angel assumed this 'Fang' person was either a sibling or loved one, such as a cousin or a best friend. The teenage girl groaned, and slowly began to wake. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around, she sat up and held her head.

"Are you awake?" Angel asked meekly.

"Where the... heck am I…ugh my head hurts" The girl replied, still trying to come too.

"Why'd they bring you in here, you're a human?" Gazzy wondered.

"Is there a problem with me being human?" Max questioned, crossing her arms.

Suddenly there was a scream, Max's eyes widened. She looked over at a pair of double doors, and screamed Fang's name. She realized this is where he was, what they were doing to him was the question. Max tried to get out of the cage and go after him, but it shocked her hands as soon as she touched the bars. The double doors opened and Erasers came out, one opened Max's cage.

She snapped out her fist and punched the Eraser square in the gut; it toppled backwards and fell to the ground. Max dashed out of the cage and ran to the doors, "Fang I'm coming!" She cried. But when she got to the doors, she fell back. Erasers loomed over her; they grabbed her and dragged her away, smirks on their faces. When they stopped at a room, Max heard the screaming get louder.

Opening the doors, Max gasped. Fang was on a table facing upward, his whole body was restrained. She saw his eyes were wide open and red, his back arched as he screamed.

"FANG!" Max shouted over his screams.

"Put her in lab two now!" The male scientist ordered.

The wolves did as told and locked Max away, and restrained her as they had Fang. Max kept screaming his name, wanting to save him. Then it went silent, both scientist came into the second lab. Redoing what had been done in the other room, though instead of Eraser DNA they used avian DNA.

"What did you do to him?!" Max demanded.

"You should worry about what we're going to do to you." The man chuckled holding up a needle.


	26. Chapter 26: Eraserfied

Vision blurred Fang regained consciousness, though he found his wrist were chained to the floor. His body was weak, he couldn't move. Fang's eyes widened, he looked at his hands. Fingernails turned to three inch claws, black fur covering his skin, bony fingers. Fang had turned into an Eraser!

Suddenly he heard a scream, looking right his now red eyes widened more. Max...she was here. Screaming and was strapped down to a table, he saw the male scientist holding a needle to her arm. He saw the man's mouth move, and then Max started crying.

* * *

"FK135 is dead, looks like the weakling died during the morphing." He cackled.

"No, Fang is not dead!" Max screamed. "He can't be..."

Then there was a snarl, and the glass broke. A black Eraser stood in front of the three, his eyed narrowed, his snout rippled in a snarl. He lifted one of his hands and clenched his claws, chains dangling from his wrist. Max looked into the Eraser's eyes she saw the red faintly turn to black, but back to red. "F-Fang?" Max stuttered.

At the mere mentioning of his name, the Eraser lunged forward and sank his claws into both scientists. He fought them both, scratching and biting them. Blood splattered around the room, Max gazed at him in shock. Then she remembered what the Eraser on the snow road had told her.

_Flash back_

"You don't know anything about his past, do you?" He chuckled.

"I don't care about his past; all I'm focused on is saving him." Max said walking ahead.

"He's a murderer you know."

"Fang is not!"

"Oh contraire, he very is so. You see, when he was first brought here, he was trained as an Eraser. But he got to a state where he was out of our control, he was bloodthirsty and murderous. He was trained to kill since the moment his DNA was altered; he killed nearly a thousand experiments in mere seconds. He became so ravenous and bloodthirsty that we had to lock him away, once he was stable we released him."

_End of Flashback_

Max now saw that the Eraser's words were true; Fang was a ravenous, bloodthirsty killer. His red eyes narrowed at her, and then he approached. Max didn't move, she just stared at the person she loved. Fang stopped in front of her, wanting to see if she still accepted him. "Fang..." Max asked, her hands on his furry face. "It's you...right?" Fang nodded, then saw tears of happiness burst from her eyes.

"Fang!" She yelled throwing her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here, you're hurt idiot!" Fang snapped holding her biceps as he pushed her away.

"You saved me, I'm saving you!" Max screamed at him.

Fang grabbed Max's hand and dragged her, he watched from the corners as he tried to get her to safety. Then Fang remembered the kids he'd seen in the cages, Fang let go of Max's hand and dropped on all fours. "Get on." He ordered. Max nodded and climbed onto the wolf-bird-boy's back. Fang took off like a race car, running down the halls with Max holding into him tightly.

Taking a turn so sharp he had to jump onto the wall, Fang burst through the double doors. Both young kids screamed as they saw the Eraser, Fang leaped on the girl's cage first. He sank his class into the top of the cage and opened it like a can. He did a similar motion onto the boy's cage, after both kids were free they worked their way to escape. As they ran they stopped, red lights and sirens we're going off.

"Shit." Fang scoffed. He gathered everyone and put them all on his back, then he ran to the exit.

"Ah!" Max suddenly cried out.

Fang saw a scientist over near a door, a gun in his hand. Fang saw Max lying on the ground, breathing heavily. She had a dart in her shoulder, Fang snarled and shook the kids from his back. He charged at the White coat and killed him within seconds, after fully breaking his neck. Fang ran over to Max's side, he leaned over her, one hand on the other side so he could see her face.

"Max are you alright, talk to me here." Fang requested urgently.

"G-Get it o-out." Max said in pain.

Fang grabbed the dart and pulled on it, "This might sting."

Fang tore the dart out of his love's shoulder, she winced in pain and bit her lip. Fang nuzzled her with his muzzle, "It's out, and you'll be alright." Fang turned into his human form, then lifted Max into his arms. He pulled the girl off the ground and got her to hold onto his neck, the boy was over his shoulder. Fang couldn't be in his Eraser form with Max in pain, she would fall off his back or be in more pain.

Fang leaped out of the cellar, just as Max was pulled out of his arms.


	27. Chapter 27: Missing

**_A.N. I OWN NEITHER SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER_**

* * *

"Max!" Fang yelled.

"Fang!" Max yelled back.

Fang saw something that he couldn't believe, he rubbed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was really. Fang saw Jeb holding Max by the neck, though he only managed to hold her off the ground by the slightest. Max was nearly as tall as her father, so it was difficult to lift the girl higher off the floor. Max's hands tugged against his arm, her airway blocked so she couldn't breathe. A scowl washed over his face, Fang went into a frenzy. "Let her go!" He snapped morphing to an Eraser as he charged. The middle aged man said nothing; he pulled out a small remote. Pressing the red button, alarms went out through the large room below. Fang's eyes widened as dust fell from the ceiling, the top floor of the building had caved in. "Max!" Fang screamed. He raced forward, knowing he was either about to lose her or about to save her.

But by the time he reached the cellar door, the building had been reduced to rubble. Fang stood frozen from shock, his wolf jaw twitching as flashes of what had just happened went through his head. The sound of Max crying out his name, reaching out to him. Fang snapped back into reality, and began to dig. "Max! Can you hear me?! Max!" Fang yelled. There was no answer, but Fang refused to cease digging. His energy ran down, and he morphed to a human. Even in his human skin the boy still dug, ignoring the pain in his hands as they began to shed blood.

"S-Stop!" The small girl cried out, seeing the blood.

"Shut up!" Fang snarled.

He kept on digging and crying out Max's name, suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. Glaring over Fang saw Iggy, Fang took a moment to gaze in confusion. How was Iggy here? Iggy saw Fang's bleeding hands, knowing he had tried to get whatever it was out of the rumble.

"You gotta stop Fang, look at your hands." Iggy said grimly.

Fang shot up and grabbed Iggy by the collar, "Max is still in there, I can't sit here and do nothing."

"W-What do you mean Max is in there, she was at the infirmary back at the lodge?!" Iggy gasped.

"Dammit!" Fang punched the ground. "She must have come after me…when we got separated in the snow. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! All of this is my fault!"

"Hey!" Iggy snapped punching Fang in the face. Fang sat on the ground stunned. "Nothing is your fault so stop acting like it is, she came here on her own free will. Are you really going to let her death be in vain, Fang…Max came here fully knowing she'd probably die. The one thing driving her to getting here was saving you, she loved you and wasn't going to allow them to hurt you."

Fang growled, and stood up. He looked at the pile of rubble, resisting the urge to break down. He morphed to his Eraser form, and dropped down. He ran rapidly through a clutter of trees, knocking a few down.

~~~~ Time jump ~~~~

It had been a week after Max's disappearance, since that day, Fang had gone into a depression. He barely ate, rarely came out of his room, and hadn't said a word. It nearly shattered his being when he had to tell Dr. Martinez and Ella that she had disappeared, he explained everything, even showed them his wings. Fang spent each night searching for Max, though his searches came up vain. He no longer attended school, or went in Max's room. He was left with the burden memories of their time together; the smiles, laughs, and tears were all in his mind. After building up enough courage, he went into Max's room. He sat on the bed, and looked around.

He sighed heavily, being in this room caused his heart to suffocate. What was he to do now, without her by his side? Ari padded into the room, the dog sat by Max's desk. He let out a whine, trying to grab the boy's attention. Fang glanced over at the dog, after obtaining his attention Ari put his two front paws on the desk and waged his tail. Fang got up, and walked over to the desk, laying his hand on the dog's head. "What is it boy?" Fang asked in a low voice. Fang then saw a folded piece of paper on the desk; Fang picked it up and unfolded it. "What's this?" He wondered.

_Fang,_

_ You've written a song for me, so I gave it a shot and tried to write one for you. It's probably not as good though, but who cares! Hope you like it! XP_

_ -Max_

Fang smiled and continued reading down the paper, his heart almost stopped when he read the first line.

_There's nothing I could say to you Nothing I could ever do to make you see What you mean to me All the pain, the tears I cried Still you never said goodbye and now I know How far you'd go _

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now This time I'll never let you go  
I will be all that you want and get myself together 'Cause you keep me from falling apart All my life, I'll be with you forever To get you through the day and make everything okay  
I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring But now I see, honestly You're the one thing I got right The only one I let inside Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me _

_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around 'Cause I would never let you go  
I will be all that you want and get myself together 'Cause you keep me from falling apart And all my life, I'll be with you forever To get you through the day and make everything okay  
Without you I can't breathe I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave You're all I got, you're all I want, oh 'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do I can never, ever live a day without you Here with me, do you see you're all I need? _

_And I will be, all that you want and get myself together 'Cause you keep me from falling apart And all my life, I'll be with you forever To get you through the day and make everything okay  
I will be all that you want and get myself together 'Cause you keep me from falling apart And all my life, I'll be with you forever To get you through the day and make everything okay_

Fang put the paper down, smiling. He left the paper on the desk, and left the room. Nightfall approached, meaning it was time for Fang to go on another search. After finishing dinner in silence, he went to his room. He spread his wings after getting outside, with one graceful stroke he was in the air. Flying to the School, where he had been taken he dug through the rubble. After hours of shifting through the rubble, Fang's hands began to bleed. He swore under his breath and looked at his hands, his palms were cut up and bleeding. Fang sighed and stood; he'd come back tomorrow night and search again. Once he got to the house, he laid in his bed. Alone.

_Waking up without you_

It doesn't feel right

To sleep with only memories

It's harder every night

Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck

Fang laid in his bed, looking up at the roof. Thinking of Max, his heart ached. He'd never get to watch her sleep next to him; never get to see her peaceful sleeping face.

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars_

I think that he owes me a favor

It doesn't matter where you are

I'll hold you again

He rose from the bed, and left the room. He went up silently to the house, and climbed onto the roof. He spread his black wings, and flew to the paradise-ish place Max had shared with him. He lay in the grass, and looked up at the sky. Shadow didn't come to greet him; the deer was still in hibernation. Besides, it was like since Max disappeared, so did the deer. He looked up at the starry sky, remembering when he and Max looked up at the stars. He reached out his hand, as though hoping to catch a glimpse of hope in getting Max back.  
_  
I wish I could hear your voice_

And don't leave me alone in this bed

I wish I could touch you once more

And don't leave me alone in this bed

Not tonight, not tomorrow

His heart ached so badly he wanted to rip it out of his chest, how could he have let them take her? It was his fault, she was gone because of him. Fang wanted desperately to hear her speak again, to feel her soft body against his.

_I've got the feeling that this will never cease_

Living in these pictures

It never comes with ease

I swear that if I could make this right

You'd be back by now

Fang knew these feelings of regret and sorrow would never go away, not until he had her back. If he couldn't get her back, he'd never be able to live anymore. Fang felt like tearing himself apart, he slammed his fist against the ground. Dammit.

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars_

He knows he owes me a favor

It doesn't matter where you are

You'll be mine again

"Why...Why did I let them take her?!" Fang screamed in his head. "Why couldn't I save her?!" He looked up at the sky, not knowing what he was even looking for. Tense muscles relaxed for a brief moment, as Max's smiling face came into his mind. Fang cloud never control himself around her, he always felt so free and accepted when he was with her. It didn't matter where Max was, Fang always wanted to be by her side. He wanted to be hers, forever.

_I wish I can hear your voice_

And don't leave me alone in this bed

I wish I could touch you once more

And don't leave me alone in this bed

Fang laid in the grass, longing to have the one person in the world he loved by him. He wanted to hold her hand and tell her what was on his mind, he felt like an open book to her. She could read him, just as easily as he could read her. Max was gone, he realized that. There was no way he could save her; he didn't know where she even was. All he knew...was that he was alone.

_What about the plans that we had_

We'd been crazy not to go

Meet me in capeside

He laid in the grass still, and looked up at the sky….god he missed her so much.

_I wish I can hear your voice_

And don't leave me alone in this bed

I wish I could touch you once more

And don't leave me alone in this bed

Fang felt his heart sink more and more, the song he listened to was a match with his feelings. He wanted desperately to hold Max in his arms, to hear her talk to him about whatever what was on her mind. When he was alone in bed, he felt lonely. Not having Max with him was heartbreaking, he couldn't find the will to do anything without her.

_Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone_

Don't leave me alone in this bed

Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone

Don't leave me alone in this bed

Fang grit his teeth, and felt his eyes bleed with clear blood. Fang turned on his side and curled together, like a ball. He cried, one thing he hadn't done once in his life. Not even when he was born, he hadn't shed a tear in his life. He curled tighter together, sobbing. "I'm sorry...Max." Fang muttered, tears slipping from his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28: Three months later

It had been three months since Max's disappearance, Fang was now fifteen. Max was still missing, but Fang hadn't given up his search for her yet. Fang was wondering the streets of town, headphones in his ears as he tried to think. He hadn't found Max at the ruins of the School, though he had found a tip. He had managed to slip under the rubble and look around; he crawled into one of the labs. On the floor was a ripped folder, opening it Fang saw a paper with the words "Institute of higher living" on it. He'd never heard of the institute, though reading further through the file. Fang found that the white coats were planning to send him to this institute.

Letting out a sigh Fang continued on his way, he turned the corner and walked down an ally. He stopped for a moment when he saw a girl sitting against a wall; she was asleep from what he could tell. Her short blond hair was rigidly cut and covered in dirt and soot; she was down to the bone skinny, and whiter than a bed sheet. Fang figured she was homeless; he walked over to her and tapped her leg with his foot. Her eyes opened weakly.

"Ma'am, not a good idea to sleep here." Fang said.

"Huh?" The girl asked holding her head.

"You have any family nearby, or need to go to a hospital?" He wondered.

The girl suddenly shot up and threw her arms around him, "I'm so glad I found you!"

Fang shook the girl off and threw her to the ground, but she just got up and hugged him again. Narrowing his eyes he grabbed her wrist, and slammed the front of her body to a wall.

"Look I don't know who you are, but I'm not into the whole hug game." He growled.

"Really Fang...you don't remember me?" The girl asked, tears in her eyes.

"How the hell do you know my name, who sent you?" He demanded.

"Who the hell else knows who, it's only been three months you jerk!" The woman yelled stomping on his foot.

Fang let go of the girl and narrowed his eyes, ready to fight. His eyes widened when he saw her brown eyes, a familiar smile on her face. "M-Max...?" Fang gasped. She nodded then fell weak; Fang dropped to his knees and held the fragile girl in his arms. Tears caused his eyes to sting; he blinked them away and continued to hold her in remorse. Feeling her back Fang gulped, he felt something that wasn't there before.

Fang lifted Max up, carrying her to a desolate area. Spreading his midnight black wings he flew, landing moments later at a ledge over a cliff. Completely away from any humans or animals, leaving them alone. Fang sat Max down, and then took a step back. Max tilted her head at him, and tried to stand. She was too weak and fell back to the rock beneath her; she looked up into Fang's intimidating gaze.

"Take off your shirt." Fang said.

"You pervert, why the heck would I do that?!" Max yelled.

"Take off your shirt, now!" Fang ordered.

Max turned around, crossing her arms. She heard Fang's feet slam against the ground almost as if he were a giant, then she felt his hands grab the hem of her shirt. Before Max could protest for him to stop, she felt his warm hands lift her shirt up and over her head. Brown feathered wings spread out a bit from her back, the larger tan feathers brushed the rock of the ledge.

Fang swore under his breath, they'd given her wings...like him. Fang gently put Max's shirt back on and began to walk away, spreading his dark wings. Max wobbled over to him, and clung to his arm. Fang looked down at her, his eyes cold.

"Home...take me home...please." Max muttered.

"We gotta get you some food first." Fang replied.

"Fang I can't go anywhere, I can barely stand." Max said weakly.

Fang sighed and dropped onto his knees, "Get on."

Max climbed onto Fang's back, she felt him rise and begin to walk. Feeling Max's head lay against his back cause a smile to wiggle across his lips; he made sure he carried her as gently as possible. Along the way Max had fallen asleep, Fang dropped down on all fours. He morphed to his Eraser form, so that Max could sleep more comfortably, and so they could go faster.

Trotting Fang moved through the woods, he turned his snout every now and them. His eyes twinkling with delight as he saw Max's sleeping face. Once he got close to town, he lay on the ground and curled around Max protectively. He didn't want her to worry, so he lightly nuzzled her cheek. "Maxie, Maxie." He whispered softly. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked up at Fang.

"I was sleeping jerk." She grumbled pushing his snout away.

"Listen, I need to go get you some food. Stay here and lay low, alright?" He nuzzled her again.

"Just go dog boy." She teased.

Fang took his human form, "Want anything in particular?"

Max shook her head; Fang kissed her quickly and disappeared. He walked into a store in town, and grabbed various edible items for Max to eat. He figured she'd be too weak to chew much, so he got soft food. As he proceeded to the check out, he saw some girl clothes. His face fell for a moment; Max had been wearing thin tattered pajama-ish clothes. He sighed and walked over the clothing department, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple solid colored shirt. Max hadn't struck him as the kind of girl who wore designs on her shirts, after making sure they were her size he went to the check out. Since Max had wings he knew she'd have to eat ten times the amount of food she ate now, having wings meant having to have a lot of energy.

The cashier's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, Fang had a simple straight face. After twenty minutes, Fang's total came out to three hundred and thirty dollars. Opening his wallet, Fang saw he only had a twenty. He sighed and point behind him, acting scared. "W-What the heck is that?!" Fang yelled in fake fear. The cashier screamed like a little girl and looked behind him, Fang quickly pulled up the collar of his shirt so it was over his face. He stuffed as much food he could into the bags, along with the outfit, and then he raced out to the door. Reaching the door Fang leaped into the air, flying back to where Max was. He landed, and then set the bags down.

"Max! Food!" Fang called.

"Uh...I need some help greeting down." Max said from a tree branch above him.

Fang held out his arms, "Jump."

Max bit her lip, and jumped out of the tree. She landed in Fang's strong arms, he set her down then handed her something to eat.

"Tell me...what they did to you." Fang requested.

Max looked at the ground, "After the building collapsed, they put me in a room underneath the room with the cages. The dart that they shot into my shoulder" Max paused as she held her shoulder. "Was full of bird DNA, after two months the wings had grown in. Then I had to go through these experiments and stuff..."

"They introduce you to the maze?" Fang guessed.

Max only nodded, remembering how they had attached an anklet to her ankle. When she'd slow down or stop, millions of bolts of electricity snaked through her body. Fang asked about her hair next, Max actually laughed a bit. She explained how she'd gotten into an argument with an Eraser; he took a swing at her and managed to clip her hair.

Fang put his arms around her, holding her close to his warm chest. Fang kissed her cheek, and then laid his head on hers. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Fang muttered. Max kissed him, then she curled up against his chest tired and overexerted. Fang held the sleeping girl in his arms, deciding to let her sleep. After an hour, she awoke and ate. She had some trouble eating so Fang helped her; he held her in one arm and ripped the bread she was trying to eat. He fed her small bits of it, once she finished he moved on to the next.

"There's a river near here, you can go get cleaned up." Fang said, handing her the clothes he'd gotten her.

"Can I just go home, that way I can take a shower?" Max sighed.

"Not till you look a little better, what's your mom gonna say when I bring you home bone dead skinny?" Fang replied.

After the argument played out, Fang sighed and decided to take her home. He held her protectively in his arms and flew, Fang flew slowly. Max held on to him tightly, her head lying on his chest. Max knew she couldn't use her wings, not till she was better. She couldn't fly either; she hadn't learned when she was in that place. When they did finally reach the house, Max gulped. How would her mother and sister react to her return, would they recognize her?


	29. Chapter 29: Home again

Entering the house, Max gulped as she sat in Fang's arms. His arms held her tighter, his eyes sincere and encouraging. Fang simply nodded his head, a gesture of saying everything would be okay. When they got inside, they found that the house was empty. Max's face fell and her heart sank, she was happy to finally be united with them and yet...they weren't here. Fang kissed the side of her head, and took her to her room. He laid her on her bed, and went to the bathroom.

Max laid on her bed, she missed the comfort of it. When she was in that place, she had nothing but a cold floor to call her bed. She heard the water begin running. Knowing Fang was getting her shower ready. The bathroom door opened, and Fang leaned against the door frame. His head resting against the wood as his arms crossed, Max noticed his sleeves had been pushed up to his elbows.

"Bath is almost ready." He said walking over to her.

"Okay." She said sitting up.

Fang picked her up and carried her to the bathroom; Max pushed him away and did it herself. When she got the bathroom door closed, she fell to the ground. Fang heard the thud from her impact of hitting the floor; he walked over to the door and knocked softly. Gripping the knob he found the door was unlocked, turning the knob he peeked inside the room. "Max, you okay…" Fang paused when he saw her on the ground, she was crying. Fang walked over and knelt down beside her, he put his arm around her.

"Baby what happened, why are you on the floor?" Fang asked curiously.

"Nothing…I'm just still a little weak." She replied.

"Did you break something, why are you crying?" He wondered, wiping her tears.

"Can you just go," she requested, huddling together as she sat there on the floor. "I just want to be alone right now."

Fang nodded, and kissed her forehead. He helped her into the bath then kissed her; he tapped her nose with his index finger. "I'll be right outside if you need anything." He smirked then left. Leaving the girl alone. Her eyes drooped as she sat in the water, she heard a silent knock appear. Knowing Fang was coming to check on her, she remained silent. Max was weary and hungry still, she hadn't eaten enough to restore her back to her original weight. When Fang came into the room he smiled a bit, he sat on the rim of the tub. Max covered herself, and huddled together. "How ya doing Maxie?" Fang asked. Max didn't reply to him, she just sat in the tub in silence.

Fang grew more worried, though as usual he didn't reveal it. He sat there looking at the girl he held dearly, what was wrong with her? Was she still hungry, was she tired? Black holes gazed at her wings, he felt a wet hand grab his arm. Glancing down into her chocolate eyes Fang saw how weak she was. Sighing the boy got her a towel, but when he tried to help her out of the tub…she rejected him. Understandingly Fang left the room, standing outside the door as if he were a body guard. Fang opened the door a few minutes later, and peeked inside. He saw Max standing in a corner of the room, putting on a t-shirt. He could tell she was deep in thought, since she hadn't replied to him saying her name. Silently he walked over to her, he slipped his arms around her waist from behind. The feel of his sudden embrace caused Max to jump like a cat getting a bath, she was taken off guard and came nearly a two feet off the ground.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Fang chuckled.

"No, I just jump a foot in the air for no reason." Max said sarcastically as she pushed Fang away.

Fang picked Max up and carried her to her bedroom, he laid her in her bed and covered her up. "I'm going to get you some food, just rest for now alright?" Fang said, putting his hand on her forehead as he looked into her eyes. Max nodded, then watched as Fang left the room. When he left, the large red dog came in. Max smiled as Ari came to her bedside, he leaped up onto the bed when Max patted the comforter. Max ran her hand down the dogs back, Ari's tail wagged happily as he licked her cheek.

"Alright, got your food." Fang said upon entering the room, then he saw the dog on the bed. "Gotta move Ari." The dog remained by his master's side. "Ari move dang it! How am I supposed to feed her?" Fang yelled. Ari snarled, then left the room. Fang sighed, and Max laughed at him.

"I can see you two have gotten along." Max teased.

"Not really, I swear that dog hates my guts." Fang sighed shaking his head as he got Max's food.

He sat on the bed, a bowl of soup in his hands. Fang first helped Max sit up, he knew she was weak. Lifting the spoon out of the liquid, he held it to her mouth. Max ate each spoon full of soup that was given to her, once she was done Fang laid her down so she could rest. He knew better than to leave her alone in the bed, so he lay next to her. His eyes closed as he nuzzled her neck, kidding it softly.

"Im glad I have you back." He whispered.

"So am I." She smiled, wrapping her boney arms around him.

"Sleep Max, I'll be right here if you need anything." He told her.

Nodding as she closed her brown eyes, Max laid her head on Fang's chest. Curled up next to him like a kitten, smiling he kissed the top of her head, then watched as she fell into the world of dreams.


	30. Chapter 30: Learning to fly

A month had went by since Max's return home, her body had returned to its original state. Her skin no longer pale as a bed sheet, dirty blond hair came down to her shoulders, her eyes back to the way they use to sparkle. Fang hadn't left her side since she'd come home…since he saved her from the alley that day…since he recognized her despite her condition. Max had almost classified him as clingy, since he constantly asked if she needed anything or if she were alright. Max knew Fang had been worried about her, she also knew he had been grieving. She'd feel him leave her side at night, slipping out of her bedroom window and spreading his wings, flying off somewhere. It was the middle of the night, Max felt Fang move again. Slipping from her arms, opening the window.

"Fang." Max muttered as he climbed onto the windowsill.

Looking back at her he spread his wings, "Go back to sleep Max."

Max sat up in the bed rubbing her eye, "Fang its three in the morning, just get back in bed."

"There's something I gotta do, I'll be back I promise."

"Fang just get back in the bed; I won't be able to sleep if you're gone. Please Fang, just come back."

Fang looked back at the girl pleading for him to slip under her sheets, her arms held out to him so he could lay in them. He turned away from her, spreading his wings a bit further. Then a pair of arms came around his waist, a head lying on his lower back. A heavy sigh escaped his throat, turning his body slightly Fang lifted his left arm and looked down at Max. "Please Fang, I just really want to be in your arms." Max pleaded again. Fang unlatched her arms from him, and then turned on the sill so he was facing Max. Like a scene out of a romance movie, Fang lifted Max's chin and kissed her passionately. Max pulled Fang off of the windowsill, and led him back to the bed, not breaking the kiss. Max felt her back fall onto the bed, Fang falling on top of her. Fang pulled away from the kiss, crawling onto the bed with Max in his arms.

"Hey Fang…" Max murmured, looking up at him.

"What is it?" Fang replied.

"Could you teach me how to fly, so I can be like you?" She asked.

Fang tensed, "Max…I don't want you to be like me. I want those things cut off of your back as soon as possible."

"How can you say that?! I want these wings, I want to be like you Fang! That way you know for a fact you aren't the only one out there with wings, now either teach me how to fly or I'll just do it myself!"

"If you don't need my help then why ask me in the first place?"

Fang turned on his side, his back facing her. Rather than have yet another dispute with the girl, He turned over and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, laying his head on her chest.

"I missed you so much Max." Fang murmured as Max's arms came around his shoulders.

"I missed you too, Fang. You were the only thing that drove me, the one thing that convinced me I was going to get out of that place alive." Max said softly.

Fang adjusted his position; he lay on top of her. Looking into her eyes softly, holding her face in his hands. Cold and warm united as Fang pressed his lips against Max's, he was worried about her having wings. So the past few nights he had been trying to find somewhere to get them removed, he was trying to find the man who had removed his all those years back.

"Max look at me." Fang said when she looked away.

Max looked back up into his eyes.

"I don't want you to do this, you have to get those removed before its too late." Fang told her.

"Fang enough." Max harshly ordered. "I don't want my wings removed, I told you already I want to be like you."

Cat had his tongue, Fang stopped speaking and looked away. What else could he do, with Max's level of stubbornness it would take a mullenilum to get her to agree. Sighing defeatedly Fang dropped the topic, for now at least.

"I love you." Max said nuzzling his cheek.

"I love you more." Fang smirked.

Max smiled softly, and curled up in his arms. Fang rubbed her back as he held her, waiting to see her eye close. There was a knock at the door soon after she fell asleep, Fang looked at the panel of wood with caution. Max's mother came into the room, standing at the doorway. Her worn face smiled at the two in each other's arms, her bloodshot eyes glistening.

"Is she asleep?" Dr. Martinez asked, coming over to the bedside.

"Yeah." Fang answered nodding.

"She's been through so much..." She choked, seeing some of the scars on Max's arms.

Fang sat up careful not to awaken his sleeping love, he gave a sideways hug to comfort her. He knew she was still broken from hearing of her daughter's disappearance, then to have her return barely alive. "She'll be okay," Fang murmured. "She has me to protect her, no matter what." The woman smiled at Fang, she nodded then stood up. Leaving the room she went to check on Ella, her youngest daughter was sleeping.

Once she got into her room, tears leaked out of the woman's eyes. She couldn't stop, ever since her daughter's return she hadn't been able to stop crying. Whether it be from happiness or regret, she still shed tears. When she'd seen Max, barely alive in Fang's arms, she couldn't contain herself. She cried for days, both from having her daughter back home and from the condition she was in.

Ella...oh the poor girl. When she saw her sister, it looked as though she were going to die from shock. Neither Ella nor Fang had left the older girl's side, awaiting the moment for he eyes to open. Valencia could tell Fang was more heartbroken than any of them, the boy didn't sleep, didn't eat. He stayed by Max's bedside, like a dog sitting awaiting his master's orders. She could see the glint in his eyes when Max would stir or groan, he sat up straighter her name escaping his lips.

Back in Max's room, she still remained asleep. Wrapped up tightly in Fang's protective arms, his eyes watching her tentatively. He was a tightly tied worry knot, guilt still clenched his heart. He sighed, finally deciding to throw in the towel.

"I'll teach you how to fly tomorrow…if you have enough strength." Fang murmured.

"Okay." Max yawned sleepily.

He kissed her forehead and held her closer, "Get some rest."

A smiles spread across his lips as he watched the girl fall asleep in his arms, he closed his eyes a few moments later. Ravishing every moment of having her wrapped tightly in his arms.

* * *

**_A.N. Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. But I got good news and bad news, we'll do bad first. Updates may be rare for a while. Some stuffs going on and distracting me from writing, but I'll still make things work and update when I can ;) ok on to the good news. I have a Maximum Ride page on Facebook that is in need of admins, we need a Fang, Iggy, Angel, and a Gazzy. If any of you guys are intrested in taking a role, send me a message so I can interview you. Love you all, see ya next time I update ;P  
_**


	31. Chapter 31: Flying 101

"Fang! Fang! Fang!" Max yelled jumping up and down on his bed.

"Mm, go away." He groaned throwing a pillow at her.

"Do I need to get Gazzy in here so he can get you up?" Max snickered, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok I'm up!" He shot up in bed.

Max laughed, and then blushed when she saw Fang had slept shirtless. His toned muscled chest becoming more gorgeous as he stretched his arms, then he shook his head and his hair spilt over his broad shoulders. This was the first time Max had seen him with his hair down; it was much longer than she thought it was. Without his hair being in the messy ponytail it was usually in, his black Rapunzel-like locks spilled over the bed side. Max laughed hysterically, imagining Fang as Rapunzel was drop dead funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Fang asked putting his hair up.

Max was on her back laughing her head off, pointing at him. "Fangpunzel!"

"What the hell is a-" Fang stopped himself and sighed, he got it.

"Hahaha!" Max laughed, sounding like a hyena.

"Alright come on, want me to teach you to fly or not?"

"Hahaha, alright, alright, I'm coming."

Max Followed Fang outside the house, Fang spread his midnight black wings. Fang instructed for Max to first spread her wings, next she was to take a running head start and then leap into the air. Max spread her wings; the sunlight shined on her brown feathers, and causing her larger tan feathers to appear white. Fang flew into the air, holding his arms out. Waiting for her to hit the air, and ready to catch her if she were to fall. "Come on Max, you can do it!" He yelled encouragly. Max nodded then spread her wings; she took a running start, then jumped. She hadn't been in the air for even a moment, and she had already begun to lose her balance. "Fang!" She screamed as she began to fall. Fang dove down and captured the girl in his arms before she fell to the ground, she was a good twenty or thirty feet up before she had fallen. He tucked her head into his chest and kicked his feet out, landing he set her down.

"You did good Max, a little shaky but good." Fang praised as he smiled at her.

"Really, I thought I did horrible." Max muttered.

"Better than I did when I first tried to fly, took me twenty times to stop falling on my face." Fang confessed.

"Is there somewhere else you can teach me to fly?"

Fang nodded, and then lifted Max up. Deciding that by carrying her, it would take less time to get there. Twelve minutes later the duo landed at a cliff, with a two hundred foot drop. Fang went over the steps again, so that way Max wouldn't get confused. Spreading his wings he instructed on what for her to do, he showed her the proper strokes and such. While Max watched her dark angel fly and instruct on what for her to do, she allowed her mind to wonder into the clouds. He looked so…_magnificent_. She wasn't even aware of him calling to her from the sky, not until he landed in front of her.

"Max you coming or what?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! Right yeah I'm coming!" She replied swiftly as she jumped off the cliff.

Fang jumped off the cliff after her, "Now spread your wings, catch the air current and just ride with it!"

She did as he said and spread her wings, however the last part of his instructions she didn't find easy. Not knowing how exactly to catch the current, she continued to fall. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on what it meant by catching the current, after hearing Fang shout Max snapped open her eyes and angled her wings. She shot up into the air and flew up about a good fifty feet; Fang spirally flew up towards her. After she spread her wings and stopped, she flapped her wings and managed to maintain a straight posture. After a few minutes of falling a bit, she managed to steadily remain in the air.

"Good job Max." Fang praised.

"Man this is harder than it looks." She flapped her wings. "And it hurts a little."

Fang smiled softly. "It'll take some time to get used to, at least a week or so, that is if you practice."

Max nodded in understanding and flew to Fang, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She felt it in her heart, the feeling of her love for him growing more and more with each passing moment. Fang enclosed her in his arms, running his hand down the back of her head. Feeling her blond hair slip between his fingers like silk, she was flapping her wings and managed to stay in the air. For the remainder of the day, Fang watched as Max flew through the open sky. She stayed low so that way she didn't get out of Fang's sight, even from way up in the sky Fang could see the smile on her face. He was glad that she was happy, seeing her flying in the sky.

"Max it's getting late, let's head home!" Fang called from below as he stood.

"Fang can I fly a little longer?" Max asked flying a bit lower.

"You got five minutes." Fang decided.

Max nodded and flew in the sunset, then she circled and grabbed his hand, still off the ground. "Come fly with me." She requested. Fang nodded and opened his wings, flying into the air with his winged love by his side. Soaring through the sky, Fang slowly guided them home. After landing in the back yard, Max flew into the house through her window, as did Fang. He slipped under her sheets, and held her closely.

"I love you Max." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Fang." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"I'll take you flying tomorrow; maybe we can go on a date or something." He said.

Max grinned, "Sounds great"


	32. Chapter 32: Dead

Rays of sunshine broke through the window; opening his eyes groggily Fang looked at the digital clock by the bed. It was 9:15 a.m., yawning he turned on his side. A smile on his face, she was still sleeping. The sun made her blond locks shine and her skin glow, she was breathtaking. Two of his fingers slipped up and down her cheek, feeling his touch her eyes opened. "Morning." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Max smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him. The two crawled out of bed, Fang dragged Max downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"You're gonna cook?" Max yawned.

"And let you try and do it and most likely kill us all? Then yeah I'm cooking." He answered.

"Geeze I don't freaking cook that bad!" Max snapped.

"Actually, you kinda do." He said.

Max rolled her eyes; Fang chuckled and pulled her towards him. He gave her a nuggy and smiles when she laughed. She couldn't get him to stop, so she elbowed him in the stomach. Hearing the air leave his lungs, he finally let her go.

"Geez Max, was that necessary?" He coughed.

"Yes, because you said I'm a bad cook." She replied, walking to the kitchen.

Fang came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You know I love you."

His lips greeted her cheek, being the stubborn girl she was, she shrugged it off and went back to finding something to eat. Fang put his hands over his heart, pretending as if he'd been shot there. "I'm hurt." He said with a mocking hurt look on his face. She simply shrugged pouring milk into her cereal. Fang stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch, his long legs draped over the back of the couch. All during his little performance, Max began eating her breakfast.

"Great you killed me, are you happy now Max?!" He questioned looking up from the couch.

"Fang I love you, but food comes first." She said bluntly. "Now quit being a drama-king and come eat."

"Fine." He muttered getting up from the couch.

Both of them sat in silence, eating their cereal.

* * *

**_I am EXTREMELY sorry this chapter is so short, I could not think of anything else to put. I swear the next chapter will be longer, so that will be posted either tomorrow or sometime next week, because I have CRCT coming up, so I won't be able to write much. _**


	33. Chapter 33: A night under the stars

"Fang, when are we leaving?" Max asked standing in his doorway.

"In a little while, geez calm down Max before you break a hole in the floor." He teased.

Max put her hand on her hips, "Do I look like a hippo to you?"

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "I wasn't implying that goofball."

"Sure." Max said rolling her eyes.

Fang sighed shaking his head; he tilted his head to the door, signaling that they were to leave. The couple was planning on going camping, which in truth was going to be a flying lesson trip for Max. She was good at flying, and was improving every day. She tilted her head; Fang looked back at her curiously.

"What?" He asked.

Max tugged lightly at his ponytail, "Ever thought of cutting this?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Not planning on it."

"Isn't it a pain to wash? How long is it anyway?"

Fang simply shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't really wash my hair."

Max tried to reach for the rubber-band holding his hair, but he swatted at her hand. "Leave my hair alone Max, you don't see me tugging at yours do you?" He said. Max shook her head, and then smirked when he sighed, knowing his question was rhetorical. She followed him up the basement stairs and into the living room; suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both bird-kids froze, no one was home except them and, well, Ari. Walking over to the door Fang narrowed his eyes, and then looked back at Max, she nodded. Swinging the door open Fang sighed, it was only the mail man. The man looks simply terrified when the boy swung open the door, he handed him the mail then went retreating to his truck.

After the mailman incident, the duo of bird-kids set off and left the house. Both launched into the sky, Fang smiled as he saw her flap her wings. She nearly fell but caught herself, then sighed in relief. The two flied for what felt like hours, which only turned out to be about twenty or thirty minutes. Max followed Fang to a secluded area, no one would find them. Landing clumsily Max planted her heels into the soil to prevent from falling face forward into it. A smile tugged at Fang's lips, she was improving.

"So, where do we set up camp?" She asked, swatting at a fly.

"Wherever we decide is best, young Jedi." He winked.

"Since when are you into Star Wars?" She asked.

He shrugged, and just kept on walking. After thirty minutes of walking, they were high in the mountains, far from any other human life form. Fang set everything down, and then started a fire, it was getting dark. "We'll practice flying in the morning." He said wiping his hands free of the dirt from the logs. Max nodded sitting on one of the logs that surrounded the fire, she looked up as the sound of an owl cooed through the night. Fang sat next to her, draping one arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"It's a beautiful night." He said.

"Yeah…there are a lot of stars." Max added.

"Mhm." He nodded.

Fang leaned back; he was tired from lack of sleep. Last he'd slept peacefully…he couldn't remember. Weeks, months, that he did not know entirely. "Hey Fang." Max said. "Do you think maybe when we get older; we could move out and get an apartment together?" Fang thought about it, they practically lived together now; the only difference with living in an apartment would be that they would be alone. Fang eventually answered with a nod, cracking a small smile. Then he swept her up in his arms, kissed her quickly, and laid in the grass near the fire. "Now go to sleep, we start flying practice in the morning." He muttered covering them with a blanket from the back pack. She nodded and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes to go to sleep.


End file.
